Family Time One Shots
by Robin Roronoa
Summary: This is going to be a sporadically updated collection of one shots about the Roronoa family and Zorobin. Ch.3 Zorobin Wedding and now Ch.11 Zorobin Beginning
1. Chapter 1

"Hehe, that was fun guys!"

"Are joking? Those monsters were terrifying Luffy!" exclaimed Chopper who had been on edge the entire trek.

"Shut up idiots, some of us are trying to relax."

"Like you're helping Love Cook."

"What was that!"

The group of young men were currently making their way back to the Thousand Sunny after going to explore the forest they had docked in front of with Luffy. The shipwright was busy with some minor repairs and the musician had claimed he was afraid of getting poisoned by a snake, not that he had a body that could be poisoned if bitten. The girls were both hard at work in the library, Robin trying to reorganize the bookcases and Nami ordering her maps and adding her newer ones to the shelves. This had led to the Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, and Chopper being volunteered to watch their captain and make sure he didn't drown or cause trouble on the unfamiliar island.

"Man I can't wait to get back to the ship."

"You said it. This whole forest is creepy."

"Hey guys, I just found a huge beetle! Do you think it wants to join the crew?"

"Luffy! Put that disgusting thing back!" cried the semi-scared chef.

"Oi Curly, afraid of a little bug?" taunted the swordsman.

"Like hell! I get why you're okay with all the bugs though, what with all the ones living in that moss on your head."

Zoro pulled out his Shuusui and was readying an attack as the cook lifted his leg for a kick. Usopp wasn't sure which was scarier, the forest or his angry crew mates.

"Guys, why don't we just settle down. Look the Sunny is just up ahead anyway." cut in the frightened sniper, hoping his friends wouldn't start a fight. With the close quarters the foliage made he might get caught in the crossfire.

"Whatever Suck Cook, I'm gonna go see Robin." spoke the one-eyed young man as he sheathed his katana.

"Don't get lost Moss Head."

The boys arrived on deck and quickly went their separate ways, Sanji to start dinner preparations, Luffy to tell Nami about the cool animals he fought, and the swordsman to find his wife. Chopper and Usopp had collapsed on deck, relief from being safe from all the vicious animals and spooky forest, shadow monsters was too much to bear. Zoro had made his way to the library after only three wrong turns and opened the doors to find Robin perched on the top rungs of a ladder. She had been trying to reach the top shelves when she noticed her husband arrival.

"How did the exploration go?" she asked sweetly.

"How does anything go with Luffy?" he huffed in response.

She chuckled, "I'm sorry you had a rough time.", as she spoke she made her way down the ladder to the grumpy man's side. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and covered her mouth with his own.

"I'm a lot better now. By the way where's Livy?"

"I put her down for a nap an hour or so ago. She wore herself out helping Nami and I in here."

"Nami's here?"

"No, she left a few minutes ago when we heard you boys arriving back."

"You could hear us?"

"You and Sanji can get quite loud." she replied calmly.

"Anyway, so we have some time to ourselves then?" Zoro asked playfully.

"It appears so Mr. Swordsman."

With that settled, Zoro lifted Robin up so that she could wrap her legs around his waist and carried her over to the couch on the far side of the room. Their lips hungrily sought each other out as hands got tangled in hair and clothes. Zoro fell onto the couch with Robin on top of him as his hand made its way up the back of her shirt. Robin moaned against his mouth as he rubbed her sides and abdomen, just as his hand was about to reach her chest the creak of the door caused them to pause.

"Mommy." There stood their five year old daughter, rubbing sleep from her eyes and clutching her lavender-colored blanket.

Trying to get into a less sexual position, Zoro removed his hand from Robin's shirt as she leaned up from her laying position, unfortunately she was still seated on Zoro's stomach straddling him.

"What is it Sweetie?" asked Robin, concern for her baby momentarily overriding the desire to be intimate with Zoro.

"I had a bad dream." sniffled the little girl.

"Dreams aren't real Livy, so everything is okay. Why don't you go back to bed." suggested Zoro, eager to get back to his previous activities before the interruption. His comment however earned a hard smack on chest from his concerned wife. "Zoro!" Removing herself from his abs, Robin knelt on the wood floor and beckoned the small girl over. Seeing her mother's outstretched arms, Olivia ran across the library and threw her arms around Robin's neck, burying her now tear-stained face in her shoulder. Zoro, seeing his distraught child, slid to the floor and began rubbing comforting circles on the little girl's back.

"You wanna tell Mommy and Daddy what your dream was about Baby?" asked Robin.

Olivia looked up to meet Robin's concerned blue eyes, so similar to her own. "I dreamed that Daddy got hurt in the scary forest on the way back, and we weren't there to help him." answered Olivia.

It broke Zoro's heart to hear that his safety was what had disturbed his daughter's peaceful sleep and just added to the guilt he was already feeling for trying to dismiss her. Leaning in, he kissed the top of Olivia's head as he wrapped both her and her mother in his arms.

"Don't worry Livy, I'm fine."

"Really?" sniffed the raven-haired girl.

"Really. Besides, your mommy would know if anything had happened to me."

"How?"

"Mommy just knows things like that Livy. You know like when you don't feel good."

"You're really okay though Papa?"

"Promise." Zoro pressed a kiss to her temple in reassurance and squeezed his family a little tighter.

Robin smiled a her husband. _He really is a good father._

Turning her attention back to Olivia she asked, "Sweetie, how about I tell you a story before dinner."

"Can it be the one about Daddy attacking the lighting guy on Skypia after he hurt you."

"Of course Olivia."

"You told her that story?", questioned a confused swordsman.

"Yes, it's one of my favorites.", answered the historian as she pressed a quick kiss to Zoro's lips. Zoro smiled as his wife stood up with their child and headed for the door.

"Bye Daddy!" Zoro waved his hand at his baby girl in acknowledgment, mouthing 'I love you' as the door closed.

_I really am lucky. _

Robin made her way down the hallway to her daughter's room as Olivia nuzzled her neck. Upon entering the room she made her way to small bed, leaning up against the headboard, she situated herself and Olivia into comfortable position. Robin had her long legs stretched out, just barely not hanging over the edge of the mattress while Olivia rested her head over her mother's heart, the steady beat and Robin's warm embrace were the ultimate comfort.

"So you want me to tell you about Skypia?"

"Mm hmm." nodded Olivia, tighten her arms around Robin's chest.

"Okay, well first your father and I were taken to an ancient, sacrificial alter with Aunt Nami and Uncle Chopper...", started Robin as she stroked her daughter's raven locks.


	2. Thunder

The Thousand Sunny was currently anchored in the middle of the ocean due to the raging New World thunderstorm. The Straw Hat navigator had said that the actual storm wasn't as severe as it sounded, but that it would be best to anchor and furl the sails so that they could stay on course for the next island. Sanji, who was on watch, was charged with alerting Nami if he saw any significant changes in the waves or clouds, a task he was more than willing to perform. After getting the okay from Nami, the remaining Straw Hats had gone back to bed hoping to return to the sleep that the storm had interrupted. In one bedroom, a man and woman were settling back into a comfortable position to sleep in.

"I hope this storm doesn't last too much longer."

"It's fine Robin, Nami said it wasn't serious."

"I know. I just hope Olivia doesn't wake up, you know how she hates thunderstorms."

"Yeah, the same way you do." Zoro pulled his wife closer under the sheets, pressing a kiss to her cheek as he stroked her hair. "It's okay Robin, I'm right here.", he said comfortingly.

"Mm." The thunder boomed again, accompanied by several streaks of lighting, Robin squeezed Zoro tighter. She was at peace with her past, she felt safe and loved by her friends and especially her family, but times like these brought back painful memories of explosions and burning islands. She had lived through the nightmare of a Buster Call twice, sometimes the memories were just too much to bear, thankfully she had Zoro now. His arms around her waist made her feel as if nothing could ever hurt her, his steady heartbeat was able to help calm her elevated one, and his loving words whispered in her ear forced her to remember that this time was different. Robin and Zoro were starting to settle back into slumber when the door to their bedroom eased opened. Immediately on alert, Zoro reached for his katana as Robin's disembodied hand flipped the lights on. They were met with the sight of their young daughter peeking around the door in fright.

Sheathing his sword, Zoro called out to her, "Livy it's okay, you can come in."

Roronoa Olivia stepped out from behind the door and made her way to her parents' bed, when she was close enough Robin reached down to lift the little girl onto her lap. Olivia immediately wrapped her arms around her mother's waist, hiding face against Robin's chest.

"Did the storm wake you up Olivia?" Robin's only answer was a head nod.

"Livy you can sleep with us if you're scared of the storm." suggested Zoro as he laid back down.

"I'm not scare!", cried the indignant little Roronoa. Zoro smiled at his daughter's claim, while he knew it was false, otherwise she wouldn't be white knuckling Robin's nightdress, he saw his own sense on pride in his baby girl. Not willing to admit fear was one of his better know qualities, he didn't mind letting Robin see him vulnerable, but others were a different story. Robin pulled Olivia closer as she spoke, "Olivia, why don't you sleep here for the rest of the night in case the storm gets worse. It would put me more at ease." Zoro knew that Robin wasn't lying when she that, having their daughter in her arms always gave Robin a certain kind of peace.

Olivia looked up from Robin's chest to see her loving smile. "Okay Mommy."

Robin place her daughter in between her and the sleepy swordsman as she laid down. Conjuring a hand to turn the lights back off, Robin pulled Olivia against her as the little girl snuggled closer.

"Goodnight Sweetie." said Robin before placing a kiss on her baby's forehead.

"Night Mommy. I love you." she replied tiredly, already being lulled to sleep by her parents' comforting presence.

"I love you too Olivia."

Zoro smiled as he reached out to hold his girls as they slept. The storm raged for hours unbeknownst to little family who had fallen asleep in each others' arms, soothed by the love and warmth that surrounded them.


	3. For Whom the Wedding Bells Toll

"There, finished. What do you think Robin?" The navigator had just finished styling the older woman's hair into a messy bun with strands framing her face.

"It's lovely Nami, thank you."

"Of course Robin, I wouldn't trust anyone else with such an important task, especially on my big sister's wedding day.", beamed the redhead. Nami had delegated most of the preparations to her male crew mates, threats of no meat and lightning storms had them moving without complaint, but she had insisted on being the one to help Robin get ready. All they had left was makeup and the actually wedding dress. Nami was already in her peach-colored dress with a matching headband to keep her orange locks tamed while Robin was only in a white bra and panties since she didn't want anything to ruin her dress before the ceremony.

"Okay so now we ha-"

"Hey Robin, can you help me with this tie?", Zoro asked as he walked into the girls' room without knocking, successfully interrupting the navigator.

"Zoro! You can't be in here! Don't you know it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding!", yelled an angry Nami.

"But I need Robin to tie this for me."

"Why didn't you just ask Sanji or one of the other guys to help you?"

"I like the way Robin does it better."

"Oh for Pete's sake.", huffed the redhead.

Robin who had remained silent throughout the exchange, aside from a few chuckles at her soon to-be husband's behavior, was making her way over to the marimo.

"Here Zoro, let me see it." With deft hands, Robin quickly tied the lavender lie around the young man's neck, as she slid her hands down his chest to smooth the fabric down he caught them with his own.

"You're hair looks nice like that."

"Thank you."

"Are you guys almost ready?", Zoro asked the navigator, though his eyes never left his fiance's blue ones.

"Yeah, I just have to do Robin's makeup and then all we have is the dress and shoes."

Zoro leveled a rather serious look at the navigator, "No makeup."

"Why not Zoro?"

"Because I like Robin's face the way it is.", he stated bluntly, reaching a hand up to gently stroke the woman's cheek. "It's perfect." Robin blushed at Zoro's words, she leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as he let his arms wrap around her bare waist.

"Wow, you can actually be really sweet sometimes Zoro." said a surprised Nami.

"What's that suppose to mean?", he asked, peeved at the insinuation.

"Oh nothing."

"Tch, witch." He turned his attention back to the woman in his arms, taking in every detail of her beauty, he really was lucky.

"I should probably let you finish getting dressed.", stated Zoro as he noticed the woman's clothes, or in this case lack there of.

"Yes, I'll see you out there."

Placing one last kiss on her forehead, Zoro left the two woman to finish getting ready.

"You two really are perfect for each other."

"Yes, I think we are."

Meanwhile, outside the remaining Straw Hats were putting up decorations in their tuxes. The entire deck of the Thousand Sunny was covered in lavender and mint green flower petals and a huge white alter adorned the stern of the ship, courtesy of their resident shipwright. Franky had spent hours building the elaborately carved structure, the wood now looked as if it were covered in growing ivy and featured the bride and groom's names near the top. Usopp was currently helping Luffy with his lines since he would be officiating the wedding, as captain he had the authority in any matter with his crew including marriage.

"Okay Luffy are you sure you understand."

"Shishishi, I'm sure Usopp. I don't want to do anything to mess up today for Zoro and Robin."

"You're gonna do fine Luffy.", spoke the groom from behind them.

"Oh Zoro, are Robin and Nami almost ready?"

"Yeah shouldn't be too much longer. Is everything good out here?"

"Yep, all we need is you and your bride to get started.", answered the proud sniper. He had come up with a lot of the decorations and painted the signs with his crew mate's names on them, a task he hadn't taken lightly, and hoped it showed.

"Thanks Usopp."

"Are you nervous Zoro?" asked the cheerful captain.

The swordsman thought about the butterflies he had felt earlier as everything started to become real. He was marrying Nico Robin today. The only woman he had ever loved, and he knew that she was the only one he ever would. He wondered how someone so beautiful, intelligent, and in his eyes, perfect would choose him until he looked into her eyes. All the love he had for her, all of the feelings he didn't fully understand, he saw those same emotions mirrored back at him in her azure orbs, and she wasn't afraid. Any doubt or worry he had was cleared away by that look, but then again Robin had always had that effect on him.

"Not at all Captain."

"Okay guys we're ready.", called the navigator from the upper deck door.

Zoro stood at the alter with Luffy and Nami who were the best man/minister and the maid of honor. The other Straw Hat men were behind Zoro in a line, except Brook who had the honor of walking the bride down the isle since he was the only one old enough to be her father.

Zoro waited eagerly until he heard the door open onto the deck. He couldn't breath, Robin looked stunning in the elegant white dress she had chosen. It wasn't super elaborate or flashy, it was simple like her hair style, but that just served to elevate her natural beauty. Zoro took in her entire being, her long legs that could just be outlined through the white silk, her ample chest that was adorned with a silver locket he had gotten her what seemed like a lifetime ago. As his eyes traveled up he noticed that a mint green wild flower had been tucked behind her ear to match the ones in her bouquet. Robin thought it would nice if they wore the colors that represented each other, ergo her mint green flowers and Zoro's lavender tie and lapel. She reached the alter and handed Nami her bouquet before taking Zoro's hands. Their eyes met and the world seemed to fade, every moment came crashing over them, from those hesitant first kisses in the Crow's Nest all the way to Zoro's proposal on her night watch weeks earlier. Every casual walk, every lazy afternoon together, every look that said 'I'll always love you' more than words ever could. Luffy began his speech, the couple anticipating their upcoming vows.

"Zoro you've prepared your vows?", asked Luffy in his best official voice.

"Yes." Zoro gave Robin's hands a quick squeeze before starting.

"Robin, I didn't want to tell you a bunch of silly romantic things that don't really mean anything so I decided to just say what I've been thinking for awhile. We had a weird start and this whole 'us' thing took some time, but I'm glad we gave it a shot because it brought us here. I love you and I've never been happier then when you agreed to spend your life with me, and I promise that I won't ever let you regret saying yes. I vow to love you and protect you for the rest of our lives, and to do everything I can to make sure you smile everyday. Nico Robin, my life belongs to you."

Robin could feel her eyes tearing up and laughed as her counterpart slid the ring on her finger. These weren't tears of loss and loneliness, these were tears of joy that she had found the man to spend the rest of her days with. It amused her to see how much her life had changed in only a few short years, she really was lucky.

"Robin you've prepared your vows?"

" Yes. Zoro, you gave me a reason to look forward to the future and I vow to be by your side through whatever it brings us. I love you Zoro, and I vow to never stop loving you. My heart is yours Roronoa Zoro.", Robin finished as she placed the steel band around his finger.

"Okay I now pronounce you man and wife.", Luffy concluded. Nami gave him a swift jab in the ribs since he had left out the last line.

"Ow! Oh yeah, Zoro you can kiss Robin now.", the straw-hatted boy added but the new married couple was already locked in a kiss. The Roronoas separated, still wrapped in each others' arms, ready to begin the next step in their journey together.

**Author's Note:** To start out, this chapter is dedicated to** megaME **who requested a Zorobin engagement and wedding one shot (The engagement one is in the works right now). Thanks to everyone who is following this series and I'm glad to hear you're enjoying my stories. Let me know if you want a specific scene or scenario done, and I'll do my best to write it if I like it. You guys are great and I hope this chapter was satisfactory, especially for **megaME. **Thank you to all of my readers and I can't wait to hear your thoughts.


	4. Mine

"Let go."

"No. Not until we talk about this."

"We have nothing to talk about."

"Robin." Zoro had his arms wrapped around the archaeologist as she repeatedly hit his back trying to leave his embrace. This was the best he could come up with to prevent her from walking out of the bedroom.

"Zoro, let me go."

"No, you're upset and I'm not letting go until you're okay again."

"I'll be okay as soon as I'm away from you.", she said bitterly. It stung to hear the anger and hurt in her voice directed at him, he hated when Robin was upset, especially with him.

"You know I didn't mean it like that Robin. Can't we just forget this happened?", he pleaded.

Robin stood there in silence, she was done arguing, Zoro had wounded her in an all too familiar way and she wasn't about to give in to him. It was bad enough that he had assaulted an innocent waiter, but to claim her as his property, the words reminded her too much of the men in her past. She had thought he was different, that he cared about her.

"Robin, I'm sorry." Nothing. "Will you please say something?" Still no response. "I love y-." Zoro was cut off by the slap to the face he had just received from his girlfriend. His cheek burned, their close proximity had allowed the woman to land a solid hit on his face. His angry words died on his lips as he took in the historian's tear-stained face and venomous stare.

"Don't you dare say that Zoro. Don't lie to me." His grip around her slackened as her words registered, she didn't think that he loved her. Robin stood there, still crying, wanting to leave but finding herself unable to move. Zoro had lost the ability to speak. _How can she think that I don't love? How could I let this happen?_

"Robin I..." he didn't know what to say.

She turned on him then, anger overriding the sadness in her, "What Zoro, what?"

He couldn't respond.

"You wanted to talk about this so let's talk. Do you want to start with you breaking that waiter's jaw, or maybe when you said I belong to you.", she seethed at him.

He looked up to respond, meeting her azure eyes that were clouded by something akin to disappointment or hatred addressed at him, he missed the peace they usually held when they saw him.

"I didn't mean it like that.", he answered defeated.

"Of course you didn't."

"Robin, I'm sorry, I don't know how to fix this." He walked closer to her. "I know that I don't own you and I never meant it like that, I just..." He paused.

"Just what?"

"I just, I hated when that stupid guy was flirting with you. I hate the way it makes me feel, how angry I get, and that it makes me wonder why you're even with someone like me. That's why when that waiter said that I just, snapped. You're not some piece of meat or possession to me Robin, you're my girlfriend though and want people to know that because, because I love you. You're mine Robin, just like I'm yours. "

Zoro waited, he had bared all of his secret insecurities to the woman in front of him. He didn't know how she would react, but if she hated him at least he had given it his all. He stared at the ground hoping for some sort of acknowledgment from the archaeologist. As he stood there, losing hope that Robin would ever forgive him, he felt two slender arms snake around his waist as Robin laid her head on his shoulder.

"Did you mean that?", she spoke into his neck.

"Huh?", asked the confused swordsman as he hesitantly placed his hands on her waist.

"Did you mean it when you said you're mine and that you love me?"

"Of course. I've alw-" Zoro was cut off again, but this time by a gentle kiss. He soaked up the contact as he tried to put all of his feelings for the raven-haired woman into that kiss. His hands came up to cup her cheeks when she pulled back to look into his eyes.

"I believe you."

**Author's Note: **Okay, here is the fight and make up one-shot that requested. A big thank you to **megaME, Sketcher1994, and **for your kind reviews and awesome requests. As usual, I can't wait to hear your thoughts and let me know if you have a request my awesome readers!


	5. Oblivious and Uninterested

Nico Robin wasn't happy. The Straw Hat pirates were out celebrating their captain and swordsman's bounty raises at a local restaurant on the island they had been docked at for a few days. Nami had gotten some recommendations from several locals that the food was to die for and that it had a well-known party scene. Insisting that it would be a good investment for the crew due to the loads of gullible party goers and swaying the captain with promises of delicious meat, the pirates had ended up going along with the navigator's wishes. The archaeologist noted however that the redhead's informants hadn't mentioned the parade of tramps that frequented the establishment. It had started out with peppy girls strutting by their table hoping to lure one of the male Straw Hats away. To Robin and the cook's dismay most of the girl's attention seemed to be focused on a certain muscle-headed swordsman who was seemingly oblivious. Most of the girls got the message from Robin's venomous glare, when that wasn't enough however a whispered threat from her clone usually did the trick for the braver ones.

"Hey Robin, what are you smiling about?", Zoro asked from her side. He had noticed the familiar satisfied smirk on the older woman's face that he normally only saw in battle.

"Oh nothing, just amusing myself.", she answered mysteriously.

"Okay, whatever you say."

The group of friends were chatting happily while waiting for their food to arrive when their waitress came back empty handed.

"So are all of you doing alright."

"I want meat."

"When's our food coming?"

"Are you single?"

"Just shut up! We're fine, thanks.", cut in the navigator.

The woman's eyes had skirted across the tables' occupants before pausing on Zoro, her lecherous eyes taking in his slightly exposed chest and abs as Robin's cerulean ones burned holes into her.

"Are you sure there's nothing you need? I'm sure I have whatever you want.", she said seductively to the marimo who was finishing his water.

"Yeah can you refill this?", he said not giving the girl a second glance. As she reached for the glass she leaned over giving the swordsman an eyeful of her chest and let her hand linger on his before taking the proffered glass.

"Sure thing.", purred the girl as she traipsed away.

"Hey Robin what's wrong?", asked Zoro taking in the sour look on his girl's face.

"Oh, it's nothing.", she replied quickly, having been drawn out of her murderous thoughts.

"So how many more times do I have to ask before you tell me?", he laughed.

"That waitress, and practically every female in this place.", huffed the historian as she stared at her hands.

"What about them?"

"You mean you didn't notice that harlot ogling you and practically stripping in front of us.", asked Robin sarcastically.

"No, which one did that?", Zoro asked confusedly.

"Zoro come on. Those chicks have been all over you, all night. If Robin didn't look like she would kill them you'd probably have a harem by now.", added the sniper.

"Why would they be all over me, my girlfriend is right here?"

"Uh Zoro-bro, they probably don't know you two are dating, or just don't care.", cut in Franky.

"Have those women really been flirting with me Robin?"

"Yes Zoro, since we got here in fact.", answered the historian dejectedly. The group noticed that the newest addition to the Zoro fan club was returning with his drink and quieted down. As the girl arrived at the table Zoro swiftly pulled Robin onto his lap so that she was straddling him before quickly capturing her lips. Robin instinctively wrapped her arms around her swordsman's neck despite her surprise as she lost herself in the feel of Zoro's lips and his solid chest pressing against hers. Zoro registered the sound of breaking glass and turned breathlessly to see their waitress standing shocked with his broken cup next to her.

"This is my girlfriend Robin.", spoke the smiling young man as her held his beloved in his arms, "I'm not interested in you or anyone else here." As he finished he leaned in for another kiss before pausing to address the stunned server.

"Oh, and I still need a refill." He watched as the enraged waitress stormed off before being drawn into another deep kiss by his smirking girlfriend.


	6. This is Roronoa Olivia

"Zoro I think the baby is coming.", spoke Robin in a pinched voice. She had been having abdominal pain for the majority of the morning, but had shrugged it off, after all she still had almost six weeks 'til her due date. Zoro had been concerned after seeing his wife's pained expression, but relented after she insisted everything was fine. He agreed not to alert Chopper, but didn't stray more than a few yards from her side for the next few hours. Robin still had that tight expression on her face, but appeared unharmed and alright for the time being, Zoro calmed thinking maybe the baby was just moving around to much. _Dumb kid needs to quit abusing their mother._ However, when the archaeologist felt a warm stream down her leg she knew she had been mistaken. "My water just broke."

"Chopper! Chopper get your butt out here now!", called the swordsman. The little doctor was the only other member on board since most of the crew had gone to restock. Robin opted to not go since she was over seven months pregnant and the reindeer and first mate had refused to leave her side.

"Okay everything is fine. You're gonna be just fine Robin. Everything is fine.", said the young man in a panic.

"Zoro, ugh.", Robin doubled over, the last wave of pain was much more intense than its predecessors.

"Robin! I'm right here, what do I do? What do I do?"

"Ahh, take me to, ugh, the sick, arrg, bay.", Robin managed to choke out.

"Right, Sick Bay.", Zoro scooped his wife up and hastily made his way into the ship's interior only to meet a concerned little doctor.

"Zoro what's wrong?"

"The baby's coming."

"What! It's still over a month before Robin's due."

"Ughaaaaah.", cried the historian in pain.

"Okay Zoro take her and put her on the bed. I'll get an IV started."

"Right." The pair rushed the moaning women into the medical ward and started preparations for the impeding birth. Well, Chopper prepped while Zoro stood helplessly beside his wife who was pouring sweat. He felt useless.

"It's okay Robin. You can do this. Everything is gonna be alright." He was speaking to himself as much as the woman in bed. Robin reached for his hand, he gladly let her squeeze the feeling out of it, if nothing else he could give his wife this small comfort.

Chopper had finished prepping Robin and getting ready for the delivery. "Okay Robin it's time to push." That was how the next three hours went by. The other Straw Hats had arrived back to hear their historian's shouts and were promptly thrown out of the medical ward by Zoro after rushing in to find out Robin was in labor. They waited patiently, well some of them, for news of their newest nakama. Inside however was a much more difficult process, early births were much more likely to have complications and just added another wave of pain and worry to the agonizing ordeal. After three hours of screams and pushing Robin was rewarded with a tiny baby girl. She was small, only seven pounds, but she was healthy and whole. That was enough for her parents.

"I'm gonna leave you guys alone and go let the crew know that Robin and the baby are healthy.", said Chopper excusing himself.

Robin sat there holding her little girl in her arms as Zoro leaned in with his arm around her aching shoulders. She couldn't believe how beautiful this little piece of her was, so tiny and innocent. Zoro was in awe of the small girl, she was so amazing. _I will always protect you, _thought the new parents as they watched their baby gurgle in her sleep.

"She's perfect.", whispered Robin stroking her daughter's cheek.

"Yeah she is. Are we gonna give her a name?"

"We never decided on one did we.", said Robin as she wiped fresh tears out of her eyes. She had a name in mind already.

"We didn't, but this is Olivia right?", asked Zoro with a smile on his lips.

"Zoro how di-"

"You wanted to name her after your mom right, you wanted her name to mean something?"

"Yes, but..."

"Roronoa Olivia has a nice ring to it don't you think?" The baby girl let out a loud squeak after her father finished speaking.

"See, she likes it too. This is our daughter Olivia." Robin teared up at her husband's words, she had mentioned the name casually one evening and gave a brief reasoning for its addition to the list of possibilities, but Zoro had known that that was the one she wanted.

"Thank you Zoro.", she spoke through the tears as her husband placed a kiss on her temple.

"Hi Livy, we're your daddy and mommy.", spoke the swordsman as he brushed his hand over his newborn daughter's forehead.

"We love you Olivia.", spoke the couple simultaneously. The tired parents stayed like that, watching the miracle that was resting peacefully in her mother's loving arms as the time ticked by. This was going to be a hard journey into unfamiliar territory, but at that moment they both knew that they would make it for the little girl they had brought into the world.

**Author's Note: **Man you guys really are the best readers out there! The amount of requests and encouragement this fic is getting is shocking and one of the best gifts I have ever received. Shout out to ** LegendaryOrigin **who wanted Olivia's birth and to **megaME **who wanted a jealous Robin one shot, hope you guys liked these chapters. To address my rapid updates, a lot of the requests were ones that I had ideas for already so putting the plot in my head on paper (screen) wasn't hard as opposed to developing a completely new scenario for me. Big thanks to **miranda and Sketcher1994** for the reviews as well and I look forward to hearing from all of you again.

Robin Roronoa


	7. Found It Part1

"So you guys are getting married."

"Yep."

"It sounds weird when we say it out loud. I mean, Roronoa Zoro is getting married, never thought I'd see the day."

"What's that suppose to mean?", asked the offended swordsman.

"Nothing, you just never seemed like that type of guy back when we met is all."

"Until Robin and I got together I wasn't I suppose.", mused the young man.

The navigator looked up to the stars, these conversations were rare for her and Zoro, but when he wasn't being a lazy good-for-nothing he was actually nice to talk to.

"I'm really happy for you two."

"Thanks. Part of me still can't believe this is real, that Robin said yes to me."

Nami looked to see a peaceful smile on her companion's face, he really did love her big sister. Nami thought about the long journey that had brought the pair to their engagement, it had been long and full of difficulties, but when it all boiled down they were the missing pieces of each other. She envied her happy friends, they had found the person to fill that void inside of them, a partner for everything life had to offer, good or bad. She wondered if she would ever find that.

"So how did you propose? Robin didn't give me too many details when we talked earlier."

"Well it was her night on watch and we were just talking like normal, then I asked if she was happy with our relationship.", started the swordsman.

"You asked if she was happy?"

"Yeah, I wanted to make sure that this, us, was what she wanted before I proposed. I didn't want her to feel pressured or anything if she wasn't sure I was what she wanted."

"Yeah because that wasn't blatantly obvious."

"Shut up. I just wanted to be sure, but anyway, she told me that she was happiest when we were together and that she would always love me. After that I pulled out the ring and asked if she would spend her life with me so I could make her happy everyday. She said yes and then we kissed an-"

"Okay, don't want to hear about your and Robin's make out fest."

"Hehe alright, but that's about it. She said yes.", Zoro breathed in awe, still not believing that the love of his life had agreed to spent her life by his side. _Man, he really has it bad for Robin, they both do actually. _

"You guys are good for each other. All of us can tell how perfect you two are together."

"Thanks Nami.", smiled the marimo.

"No problem Zoro." They sat in silence after that, content with the comfortable silence between them as they watched the night sky. Zoro finished his mug of hot chocolate that the navigator had been brewing when he walked into the kitchen earlier. He hadn't been able to sleep and figured he could squeeze in some late night training when he noticed the kitchen lights on and found the redhead making a midnight treat for her watch. They had done this over the years, having late night pow wows to talk about nothing and everything. The strong sibling relationship that they had built up through their travels made it easy to let the words flow, whether it was Zoro seeking advice on a present for his girlfriend or Nami needing reassurance that she was strong enough to be with the crew.

"Well I'm gonna go check on Robin before turning in for the night.", announced Zoro as he stood from the deck and stretched.

"Okay, see ya in the morning.", spoke Nami into her mug. She was still wondering about what her future held when the swordsman's voice drew her out of her dreary thoughts.

"Hey Nami."

"What?"

"I know you're gonna find it one day."

"Find what?"

"What I found with Robin." Zoro walked into the Sunny's interior, missing the redhead's whispered thanks and the tears that had escaped her eyes.

**Author's Note: **Okay this is my engagement entry for** Mr. Suave**. I know it's a little different from my normal Zorobin stories, but I thought it would be nice to see the other Straw Hats and their reactions/interactions with the couple. I plan on doing a version of this with Robin talking about the proposal to one of the crew as well. As always, thank you all for the awesome suggestions, seeing your requests for my writing never fails to put a huge smile on my face!


	8. We've Got This

"It'll be fine guys."

"I know, b-"

"Yeah, we've dealt with things a lot harder things than babysitting."

"Are you su-"

"Everything will be SUPER."

"You guys can han-"

"Just leave already, Captain's orders."

The Roronoa couple was currently being shoved off the ship for a night of mandatory romance and relaxation. The thought was nice, the pair hadn't had the freedom to just wander around together and unwind for the last ten or so months due to their new little Straw Hat. The parents didn't mind giving their time and attention to the raven-haired little girl that clearly had a hold on both of their hearts, but their friends had insisted on watching over Olivia while they went out for an evening together.

"Alright Luffy, we're going.", relented the archaeologist. She kissed her daughter's cheek and whispered an 'I love you' into the baby's ear before handing her over to the eager navigator.

"Robin I promise everything will be fine.", the redhead tried to assure the older woman.

"Hey Nami you know the conditions right?", asked the swordsman.

"Don't leave Olivia alone with Sanji, Brook, or Franky."

"Good."

"What!", yelled the three men at the marimo.

"I don't want my baby girl exposed to your perverted behavior.", answered the swordsman nonchalantly.

"Wh-"

"Guys let them leave before they change their minds.", interrupted the little doctor.

"Yeah leave.", stated the straw-hatted teen.

"Alright we'll see you guys in a few hours, bye Olivia."

"Don't be home before midnight.", called Nami.

The crew watched as the couple left the ship and started into the island's center, relieved that they had actually left willingly.

"Okay, what now what.", asked the shipwright as Olivia squirmed in Nami's arms wanting to get down and play.

"Hey Olivia, look.", yelled the captain as her made silly faces at the tiny baby who broke into a fit of giggles. She reached and stretched her honorary uncle's cheeks, delighted by her new rubbery toy.

"Psh, I can do better. Olivia watch the Great Captain Usopp." The sniper contorted his face into his best imitation of the girl's father as he pretended to wake up from a nap. Olivia clapped her little hands at the competition that had ensued between the two young men to see who could make the baby laugh more.

"See, I'm better."

"No way, she laughed way harder at mine."

"You're both idiots.", huffed the redhead at her crew's childish antics. At least this time they were of use for keeping Olivia entertained.

"Hey Olivia you want to ride on Uncle Chopper?", asked the reindeer as he transformed into his natural animal from. Sanji picked up the smiling girl and place her gently on the reindeer's furry back as he trotted, careful to make sure she didn't fall. The little girl's delighted squeals were contagious as the adults broke into happy laughter watching their doctor tote around the happy little Roronoa.

"It's probably time to feed her now Nami-swan."

"Alright Sanji-kun, you go warm up one of the bottles Robin left and I'll bring Olivia into the kitchen."

"Right away my love!", shouted the cook as he raced off.

Nami retrieved the baby from her disappointed crew mates and made her way to the kitchen to find the chef waiting with a ready bottle.

"Come here my little angel.", cooed Sanji as he was handed the girl and began feeding her. He watched as the tiny girl eagerly sucked on the bottle, amazed by the life he held in his hands.

"I never really thought about kids, but seeing Moss Head and Robin-chwan with Olivia..."

"Sanji-kun are saying you like children now?"

"Olivia's a crew member and a beautiful girl so she's different, but I might be open to the idea of my own."

"Wow, you might be beating Zoro for the sappiest man on board."

"Are you saying you want to bear my children Nami-Swan!", asked the cook with hearts in his eyes.

"And you ruined it. Come on Olivia let's give you a bath now that your little tummy is all full.", cooed the navigator as she left for the bath house.

_Maybe one day I'll find that girl again, and start a family., _mused Sanji as he rinsed out the empty bottle.

_In the bathhouse_

"Hehe!"

"Come on Olivia, stop squirming."

"Hehe! Ickle! Ickle!"

"Am I tickling you, like this?" Nami ran her fingers up the baby's sides as she happily splashed around in the soapy tub. "You really are too cute you know that. I bet when you're older you're gonna be quite the little heart breaker, well if your dad lets any male within a hundred feet of you. Don't worry your cool Aunt Nami will show how to scam any guy out his wallet and the best places for easy steals. Okay I think you clean now, and so am I from all the water you splashed on me.", noted the woman, taking him her moist jeans and tank-top. "Let's get you ready for bed, I bet you're all tuckered out from playing with those guys earlier."

Nami dried Olivia off and wrapped the small girl in a towel before making her way to the nursery. She picked out a warm, little yellow onesie for the girl since she felt a slight cold front coming on.

"Okay, fed, cleaned, and dressed, all we have left is to put you to bed."

"Uh Nami-san, I was thinking about performing a lullaby I wrote for Olivia-san if that is alright.", said the gentleman skeleton as he peeked into the room.

"Great idea Brook! I was just putting her down in her crib."

"Excellent." Brook began a soothing tune on his violin, it started with long drawn out notes that soon morphed into low crescendos. The skeleton strummed into a calming half-note rhythm as the tune ended.

"I think that did it.", commented the navigator, peeking over at the dozing infant.

"Well I adapted the tune from the song Robin-san normally sings to get Olivia to sleep. I imagine the familiarity is what caused the little one to drift off so easily."

"And your excellent playing Brook."

"Well then Nami-san, since my performance was so outstanding would you mind showing my your panties?"

"You have three seconds before you force Olivia to see murder.", answered a dark-faced Nami.

"Yohoho, that would be terrifying to see, although I don't have eyes to see with. Skull Joke!"

"Two." Nami laughed as the dead man raced out, "We have a pretty odd little family don't we Olivia?"

_11:00 Zoro and Robin arrive back_

"That was nice.", commented Zoro.

"Yes it was.", agreed the archaeologist as they strolled up to the ship hand-in-hand.

"It was weird not having Olivia there wasn't it?"

"Oh good, I was worried I was being a little obsessive. Yes, I missed having my little girl there."

"I hope everything went alright."

The couple made there onto the deck to find it noticeably empty.

"Where is everyone?", queried the marimo.

"Perhaps they're already asleep, or maybe they were attacked and force to abandon ship."

"Gah Robin, don't say stuff like that. Those idiots are the only thing protecting Livy right now."

"My apologies, although I think my first suggestion is far more likely."

The pair made their way to their daughter's room to find a heartwarming sight in front of them. The remaining adults had camped out in their infant child's room. The younger boys were in a heap, the cyborg was propped up across from the door in case intruders entered, the musician looked dead on his back aside from the snot bubble in his nose, and the chef and cartographer had taken positions on either side of the crib. Robin smiled as she took in the sight of her sleeping nakama surrounding her little girl, as she surveyed the room a pair of cerulean orbs met her own.

"You should be asleep my little angel.", whispered Robin as she made her way to the crib to hold her awake baby.

"Mommy."

"She probably sensed us coming back. She's gonna have killer haki in a few years I bet.", commented a proud Zoro .

"You know in a few years she won't even be five Zoro-kun."

"Yeah, but she's my kid so she'll be a really hard worker and get super strong. Plus, she has your stubborn genes so she's not gonna let anything stand her way."

"Are you saying I'm stubborn?", asked the woman as she carefully carried Olivia over to her husband.

"More like determined know-it-all, but in an incredibly adorable way.", replied the swordsman as he pulled his wife in for a lingering kiss.

"Hmm, what do you think we should do with them?"

"Livy can sleep in our room tonight and let's just leave these knuckle-heads 'til morning. I doubt they'd wake up now anyway."

"Alright." The little family made their way to the Roronoa bedroom and after some changing and bedtime prep laid down to sleep.

"Sweet dreams Livy.", whispered Zoro as he stroked his baby's forehead. She was already sleeping soundly, snuggled up against her mother as the swordsman spoke, "Daddy loves you."

Robin kissed her dozing child and snuggled into the sheets to sleep as Zoro draped the arm that had been caressing their daughter over her waist. "Night Robin, I love you.", said the young man as he placed a sleepy kiss on the back of her neck.

"I love you too Zoro." The Straw Hats all slept soundly that night.

**Author's Note: **This one's for **miranda** who wanted some Olivia/Straw Hat bonding. Love you guys and as usual thank you for the amazing support! :-) Make sure to read Ch.7 Found It Part.1 that was also posted today.


	9. Accidents Happen

"How could you do something so dangerous? You know better Livy."

"I'm sorry, I, I just wanted to help.", sobbed the eight year old.

"Zoro it was an accident.", spoke his wife as she cradled their crying child in her lap. "It's alright baby, shh.", soothed Robin as she stroked Olivia's onyx locks.

"I know Robin, but what if something worse had happened? We're lucky all she has is that cut and a few bruises.", retorted Zoro. He didn't want to see his baby girl in tears, but he needed her to understand how reckless her actions were so that incidents like this wouldn't happen again. Olivia had been trying to help the crew with the annual ship cleaning when she had taken a fall from the top of a ladder. Robin's powers were quick enough to break most of her fall but her head had still smacked against the deck resulting in a large cut across her temple. Zoro was willing to be harsh with his daughter now if it could prevent injuries and tears in the future.

"Livy-bug, I know that you just wanted to help, but some things you need to let the grown-ups handle, okay."

"You really worried Daddy and I Olivia.", added Robin.

"I'm sorry Mommy. I promise I won't do it again." Olivia spoke while staring at her lap, allowing her bangs to cover her tear-stained face. Robin lifted the little girl's chin up to meet her blurry blue-green eyes, she brushed the salty tracks off Olivia's tanned cheeks before placing a sweet kiss on each of them.

"Alright, as long as this doesn't happen again."

Olivia turned to meet her father's serious gaze and withered slightly under it's intensity. "Daddy are you mad at me?", she asked hesitantly.

The swordsman made his way over to the worried little girl and crouched down to her eye level before pulling her into his strong embrace.

"I'm not mad at you Sweetie.", he said gently as he pulled back to look into her eyes. "I love you so much Livy so I hate seeing you hurt is all and want to make sure it doesn't happen again. I'm your dad so it's my job to protect you and make sure you learn from your mistakes okay."

Olivia hugged her small arms around the one-eyed man's thick neck, "I understand Daddy, I love you."

"I love you too Livy.", replied the swordsman as he held his baby girl against his hard chest. Zoro kissed the top of her head and ruffled her hair affectionately making the small girl giggle.

"Daddy, stop! Your messing up my hair!", cried Olivia as she squirmed to escape her father's arms.

"Okay, okay."

Robin smiled as she watched the sadness melt away from her daughter, the archaeologist just couldn't stand seeing her baby hurt and upset. Olivia really did have an iron grip on the older woman's heart.

"Olivia why don't we go take a bath and get cleaned up for lunch."

"Okay Mommy!"

Zoro stood as he placed Olivia on the ground, he pulled Robin in for a quick kiss before moving to kiss the tip of the historian's sharp nose. "I'll finish up this room so Franky doesn't have a fit later about us not taking care of Sunny."

"Alright, see you at lunch." The two Roronoa ladies made their way to the bath house leaving Zoro to finish up the chores in the aquarium.

**Author's Note: **Here you go **LegendaryOrigin**, Olivia's first injury. **Sketcher1994, megaME, LegendaryOrigin, and miranda **thank you for you consistent reviewing and hope this one-shot satisfied.


	10. Just Tell Me! Wait That's It?

"Stop being difficult and just tell me!"

"Let go Zoro!"

"No, not until you tell me what's bothering you."

"Nothing is bothering me, I'm fine."

"Robin I can tell when you're lying, and you've been biting your lip for the past couple days and you only do that when you nervous so something is wrong. I've tried to be patient and wait for you to tell me, but you've been acting weird for almost a week now so just tell me what happened so I can help."

He was right. Robin had found out some sensitive information and had been mulling over how to broach the topic with her husband for the past five days. Zoro had been very lenient with Robin, allowing her time to seek him out as a confidant before finally snapping and demanding the information. He was her husband after all and she shouldn't have to bear this burden without him, now if only he could get that through her stubborn head. He hated seeing Robin upset in any kind of way so these last few days had been just as trying on him.

"Robin, we agreed not to keep things from each other remember. I love you, so let me help with whatever is bothering you, please.", begged the swordsman.

Robin avoided his eyes, which was particularly difficult since he had pinned her to the bed when she refused to answer his questions. They were in a stale mate now. Robin could use her powers to throw the swordsman off of herself and leave, and Zoro could easily tighten his grip to keep her in place, but neither of them was willing to intentionally hurt the other.

"You know I can stay like this all day if that what it takes.", informed Zoro as he rubbed her sides suggestively.

"I'm fine with this position as well Mr. Swordsman.", Robin said seductively. Zoro leaned down and and started kissing Robin's neck, he trailed his hands that had previously been holding her own, up and down her arms before rolling over so that she was laying on top of him. Robin wound her arms around his neck as her fingers tugged on his mossy hair, her lips met his, robbing him of sufficient oxygen. They separated momentarily for breath before he pulled her flush against his chest and their lips met in another heated kiss until Robin suddenly pulled away.

"What is it?", asked Zoro, concern clear in his voice.

"I need to tell you something before we go any farther Zoro.", said Robin as moved off of him to take a seat on the bed underneath them.

"Okay, what?", asked the swordsman as he sat up.

"I'm pregnant."

Roronoa Robin looked up to see a blank stare on her husband's face before he reached out and poked her cheek.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"You had me stressing all week thinking something horrible had happened, or you were sick, or, or something and this is what you couldn't tell me.", asked a peeved Zoro.

"What?"

"Gah Robin, I mean you had me thinking that you were dying or wanted to leave me with how on edge you've been."

"I jus-" Zoro silenced the shocked women with a kiss. When he pulled back his hand rested against her abdomen as he gently rubbed the flat surface.

"You're not mad or upset?"

"Why would I be, I'm having a kid with the perfect woman? Are you upset about this?", asked Zoro as his worry returned full force.

"No, not all. I just, we hadn't ever really talked about children and I wasn't sure how you felt about them is all."

"Well most of the ones I've met have been a pain, but if ours is anywhere close to as amazing as its mother I think I can handle it.", smiled Zoro.

"Zoro..."

"So do you know how long until our little one gets here?"

"I'll need to let Chopper have a look at me to know for sure, but I would say around seven weeks if my theory is right."

"That was when we were on Katsin, right? Nami sent us to gather information and we found that hot spring near the forest and... Oh, that makes sense.", said the marimo, blushing at the memory of how his and his wife's information gathering had gone.

"I really can't believe this. We're having a baby Zoro, I'm going to be a mother.", spoke the archaeologist in awe.

"Yeah, and I know you're gonna be a great one too."

"And you'll be a wonderful father."

The couple held each other, reveling in the comfort they provided one another, and basking in the joy that their would soon be a little Roronoa to share in the love.

"When should we tell the crew?"

"After we finish what you started earlier.", replied Zoro as he pushed Robin gently onto her back.

"Alright, but for the record you started it."

"Just hush and kiss me."

"Gladly.", said the historian as she pulled Zoro's face towards her own.

**Author's Note:** Here is Zoro finding out about Robin's pregnancy **megaME. **I'm glad to hear that you guys enjoyed chapters seven and eight since they didn't focus on Zorobin as much. Thank you **Sketcher1994 and miranda** for your lovely reviews and **megaME and youngheart** (my newest reviewer) for your requests. To everyone who is following me and my stories, you guys are awesome and I hope today's chapters satisfied you.


	11. How Your Father and I Ended Up Together

"Hey Mommy."

"What is it Olivia?", asked the archaeologist as she continued washing dishes.

"I was wondering, how did you and Dad fall in love?", asked the twelve year-old as she traced circles on the counter with her finger. The older woman stopped washing and turned to give her daughter a curious stare.

"Why the sudden curiosity?"

"Well Aunt Nami and Uncle Usopp were telling me about when you guys had a Davy Back Fight with the Foxy Pirates, and how I would have been a part of their crew since Uncle Luffy agreed to give five hundred crew members. When they were talking though it sounded like you and Daddy didn't really like each other, so I wanted to know how you ended up together."

Robin chuckled at her daughter's explanation as she dried her hands and made her way to the adjacent bar stool and took a seat. _We did have a rather strained relationship back then._

"Well your father didn't entirely trust me back then because we had been enemies previously.", began Robin.

"Yeah but that was only because you had to run from the stupid Marines, and Uncle Franky was an enemy before, and Aunt Nami ran off with the Merry didn't she?

"Yes well, this was before we met Franky and Nami had had plenty of time to earn back your father's trust.", explained Robin. She was secretly pleased by how her daughter had rushed to her defense.

"Shortly after the Davy Back Fight we ran into former Admiral Aokiji and he brought up some of my past. He tried to convince the crew that I would betray them, he was going to kill me right then if Zoro hadn't stepped in to stop his ice saber."

"So Daddy protected you?"

"Yes he did, I asked him about it later and he said it was for the sake of the crew, but I suspected there was more to it than that. After all your father never did anything without a reason. The next island we arrived at was Water Seven where we ran into CP9 and I tried to leave the crew so that they could be spared, but it didn't work out that way as you know."

"Yeah, Uncle Luffy and everyone came to save you from the bad guys at Enies Lobby right?", asked Olivia, eager to show her knowledge of the Straw Hats' history.

"Yes, they rescued me and sailed back to Water Seven where we ended up gaining Franky as our shipwright and the Thousand Sunny as our ship."

"Oh yeah, why does the sun have a face on the figurehead?"

"It's suppose to be a lion according to Franky."

"That's illogical, it doesn't look nearly as bloodthirsty as it should to be considered a lion."

"I agree.", chuckled Robin, amused by her daughter's logic that was so similar to her own.

"Okay so back to how you and Dad got together."

"We ended up staying at Galley Law Company headquarters until our ship was ready and Luffy decide to throw a party everyday until our money almost ran out."

"I bet Aunt Nami beat him up for that.", laughed Olivia.

"Oh she did, but you see at one of those parties your father came and sat down by me and started talking. He hadn't ever done that before so I was surprised, even more so when he told me that he was glad I was back safe and that if I ever needed to talk he would listen. After that we sought out each other from time to time when we needed to get something off our chests or sometimes just to spend quality time together. I realized just how much I depended on those late night talks when we were split up for two years. I missed having Zoro around to reassure me everything would work out and that he would always be there to protect me, it was then that I realized I was in love him. I never planned on saying anything when we reunited, after all I didn't think he would feel the same about me."

"Why not? You're super smart, and funny, not to mention beautiful.", commented Olivia.

"That's sweet Olivia.", said Robin as she reached out to caress the young girl's cheek before tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Still though, I didn't think that was the kind of life Zoro had in mind, so when he approached me while we were alone guarding the ship I didn't think anything of it. We talked like normal, it was as if the last two years hadn't changed anything between us. After awhile I noticed him staring at me intently and asked what was wrong. I had to wait awhile as he tried to gather his thoughts, but when he looked up again he said he had missed me. I figured it didn't mean anything, after all we were nakama, all of us had missed each other during the separation. However, your father shocked me then by pulling me into a hug, he was shaking when he said how worried he had been about me. He told me that he hadn't stopped thinking about me during the last two years." Robin paused, momentarily taken back to over a decade ago. "Then he said he loved me."

"Aw, so you guys were both in love with each other all that time and the other didn't know it.", asked Olivia.

"Apparently, but now we knew and we were both happy about the idea of starting a relationship. After Zoro confessed I told him I felt the same and we had our first kiss. After that we kept our relationship secret for a few weeks, wanting to figure out the relationship before announcing it to the crew, but Chopper ended up walking in on us kissing and told everyone after fleeing the kitchen."

"So what happened after the crew found out?"

"Sanji was a bit disappointed that your father had found a girlfriend before him and that I was now unavailable, but after the initial shock everyone congratulated us. Your father proposed to me on our one year anniversary and Luffy officiated our marriage a couple weeks after that."

"So that's it.", asked the tween, disappointed that the story was over.

"Not quite, we had been happily married for almost a year when we found out I was pregnant. Then, eight months later we were had the most beautiful baby girl.", smiled Robin

Olivia blushed as her mother reached over to stroke her hair. She stood from her seat and hugged her mother around the waist as she laid her head on Robin's chest. "Thanks Mom."

"For what Sweetie?"

"For telling me that story, and for being my mom.", answered the girl.

Robin could feel tears building up in her eyes at Olivia's reply, she pulled her daughter closer and kissed her forehead. "You don't have to thank me Olivia, you are the best thing I've ever done with my life. I love you."

"I love you too Mommy."

**Author's Note:**This has to be one of the hardest one-shots I've ever done. This is for **LegendaryOrigin** who wanted a Zorobin beginning one-shot, an idea that I had wrestled with since I started shipping them. While I can easily see them as a couple, how they got there has always been hard for me to imagine, so this is my take on how their relationship began, and the fruit of watching too many _How I met Your Mother _reruns. Thanks to my four loyal reviews, **LegendaryOrigin, megaME, miranda, and Sketcher1994, **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Heads up, tomorrow's chapter will be Zoro and pregnant Robin and maybe "Found It Part 2" if I can finish revising it, if not it will be up Friday.


	12. Only Four More Months

"I, wait what, what just happened?", stuttered a very confused Zoro.

"I married an insensitive jerk is what happened.", huffed the irritated historian.

"So are you mad or do you want to have sex because it's getting kinda hard to tell?"

"Humph, you're impossible."

"What am I suppose to think when you call me a jerk, but then we start making out? It's not my fault you keep having mood swings." Zoro knew he had made a mistake as soon as the words left his lips. He was expecting an angry glare accompanied by mild threats like usual, but instead watched as tears began to fall from his wife's eyes.

"I'm sorry Zoro, this whole pregnancy is messing with my emotions and making me a terrible wife.", sobbed Robin.

"No, no, no. I'm an idiot, please don't cry Robin, you're the best wife I could of ever asked for." Zoro had taken a seat beside the distraught historian and started rubbing her back in an attempt to calm her down, so far it wasn't helping much. "Come on Robin everything's alright, let's just have sex."

"I'm crying and all you want to do is sleep with me.", accused Robin who had swung back to angry mode.

"No I just thought that, you now, that was what you wanted."

"How can you be so inept?"

"Um, I'm not really sure. What does inept mean?", answered the swordsman hesitantly, afraid of angering his wife further.

"I'm insane aren't I?", asked Robin with her face in her hands.

"Of course not."

"No I am, in the past five minutes I've cried, yelled, and sex does sound amazing right now, also I really want some of that prosciutto with melon that Sanji made earlier." Zoro scooted closer and slid his arm around Robin's waist, she replied by leaning back to rest against his chest with her head on his shoulder.

"You're not insane Robin, you're pregnant and this is completely normal. Heck, for all the times you've kept you're head for the crew and me you deserve to be a little crazy anyway.

"You really mean that?"

"Absolutely.", replied Zoro as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I love you Zoro." Robin snuggled closer to her swordsman as he wrapped his muscular arms around her.

"I love you too."

They stayed like that, Robin nuzzling Zoro's neck as he gently caressed her ever growing belly.

"So what now?", asked the swordsman as he let his hands drift down to the historian's slender legs. Robin purred as Zoro expertly massaged her thighs and pressed soft kisses to the nape of her neck.

"Mm, that's nice Zoro."

"So you're ready to go?", asked Zoro as he moved from behind Robin to allow her to lay down on the bed.

"Yes, but could you do something for me first?"

"Sure anything.", breathed Zoro. He had already removed his thick robe and was working on the buttons to Robin's shirt as he kissed his way from her collarbone to her lips, too eager to be with his beautiful archaeologist to care what she wanted of him.

"Could you go get some of that melon for me?", Robin asked innocently. Zoro was already light-headed from the foreplay. Robin had always had that effect on, she was simply too intoxicating. However, her request cleared his mind quickly as he tried to process her words.

"Uh Robin, can't that um, wait until we're done?", asked Zoro as he took in their glistening half nude bodies. He wasn't exactly eager to leave their current position to go on a snack run.

"Please Zoro, I really want some.", pouted Robin. The swordsman sighed as he took in Robin's puppy dog eyes and protruding bottom lip.

"Fine, but this really isn't fair."

"Why is that Mr. Swordsman?", asked the historian as Zoro climbed off of her and made his way to the door.

"Well I would say I'm only doing this because you're pregnant, but if you had given me that face five months ago in bed I still would of gone. It's not fair that you're that cute to begin with and now you can use being pregnant as extra leverage."

Robin chuckled at her husband. "If I had known you felt that way I might of exploited it a bit more."

"Robin you know I've been wrapped around you finger since our first kiss. Not that I mind, I know you're way to sweet to take advantage of me like that.", teased Zoro.

"Hmm, hurry back.", called Robin as she watched her husband leave. Zoro rushed to the kitchen, thoughts of Robin eagerly waiting for his return pushing him along. _Only four more months. I can totally handle this._

**Author's Note: For megaME.**


	13. Found It Part2

"Hey Nico Robin, what are you doing up so late?", asked the shipwright as he peeked into the library. Franky had been working on a prototype for an all-terrain vehicle for island exploration when he saw it was already the early hours of the morning. Deciding to call it a night, the cyborg was making his way to the mens' quarters when he noticed the light spilling from the slightly ajar library door.

"Oh Franky it's you, I was just finishing up this book I started earlier."

"It's late, you should get some sleep.", lectured the concerned older man.

"You're right.", side the archaeologist solemnly.

"Something on your mind Nico Robin? Hehe, in a few weeks I'm gonna have to start calling you Roronoa Robin.", laughed the cyborg.

"Yes you are." Franky waited patiently for the woman to answer his question. "I suppose I don't want today to end just yet."

"Why's that?"

"I'm afraid that if I go to sleep, I'll wake up to find that today was just a dream. Silly right?"

"Yeah, because what you and Zoro-bro have together is one of the realest things I've ever seen."

Robin looked up to see the happy smile on her friend's face as he finished speaking.

"You really think so Franky? Sometimes I wonder why he would want someone with so much darkness inside of them, someone so, damaged.", whispered Robin as she stared at the book in her lap.

"For someone who always has her nose stuck in a book you can be really stupid sometimes Robin-sis."

The historian's head snapped up in shock, she had been called a lot of things, but no one had ever insulted her intelligence before.

"Robin, Zoro-bro loves you, more than I've seen a lot of people love another person, and he doesn't care about your past, all he wants to do is marry you so you can have a happy future together. And like Luffy always says the past doesn't matter anymore, now is what's important."

"How can you possibly know all that?"

"Just because we're manly men doesn't mean we don't have deep conversations about our feelings from time to time like you and Nami-sis."

"And Zoro told you all of that?"

"He didn't have to, it's plain to see every time he looks at you, but yeah every word. He also mentioned something about making sure you can smile everyday and how lucky he is that someone as amazing as you are loves him, but you get the gist.", finished the smirking mechanic.

"He's wrong, I'm the one who's lucky. I never imagined that I would find someone to fall in love with and spend our lives together, but after twenty-two years of searching I finally found him."

"That's so beautiful, you two are so SUPER together. I'm not crying!", wailed the metal man as he pulled his shades down over his watery eyes. Franky felt a small hand on his forearm and noticed that his blue-eyed crew mate was now beside him.

"Thank you Franky, I feel a lot better now." Robin let out a small yawn. "I think I'll turn in for the night."

"Anytime Robin-sis. Don't forget your big bro Furanky is always here to have SUPER talks.", said the cyborg as he struck his signature pose.

"Will do, goodnight Franky."

"Night."

The two crew mates headed to their separate quarters with content smiles on their faces, pleased from the pleasant talk. As Robin approached her and Nami's shared room she noticed Zoro carefully opening the door.

"You know it's rude to sneak into a lady's bedroom while she's sleeping Zoro-kun."

Zoro jumped at the sound his fiance's voice breaking the silence. "Oh Robin, I thought that you'd be asleep already.", said the embarrassed swordsman.

"So you were planning on sneaking into my room while I slept?", teased Robin. She loved watching Zoro get flustered around her.

"No, I just, um, wanted to come and check on you before going to bed. And um, tell you goodnight.", stuttered the red-faced young man.

"Why were you coming to check on me?", queried the curious woman.

"You just seemed a little distracted earlier, so I wanted to make sure everything was okay."

Robin came closer and hugged her future husband around his neck. She kissed his cheek before laying her head on his shoulder to speak. "Everything is wonderful. I guess it's finally sinking in that in a few weeks I'll be married to the perfect man is all." Zoro blushed at Robin's statement, and held her closer in response.

"I'm glad you feel that way because I can't imagine not spending my life with you. I love you Robin."

"I love you too."

Zoro was reluctant to let go of his Robin, but knew that they should both get to bed soon. "Well we should probably get bed.", he said disappointed.

"You know since Nami is on watch tonight you could sleep in our room on her side of the bed, if you want.", said Robin as she met Zoro's green eyes.

"I'd like that.", replied the smiling swordsman.

**Author's Note: **Okay here is part two of my engagement entry. I had a hard time choosing who to have Robin talk with and finally settled on Franky since I don't think we get enough of his big brother complex, especially towards Robin. Realizing I had wrote ZoNa and Frobin, which are the two main rivals to Zorobin, as brotps really amused me. I really like the sibling camaraderie these pairs have when together and found them surprisingly enjoyable and easy to write. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and can't wait to hear you thoughts! Chapters 12 and 13 were both posted today.

Robin Roronoa


	14. In Two Years

"These will be your quarters during your stay with us, I hope everything is satisfactory Miss Nico."

"It's lovely, thank you.", replied the archaeologist a little too quickly.

"Alright then, Dragon-sama will probably call for you later today, but until then feel free to make yourself comfortable."

"I will." With that the curly hair revolutionary left Robin to her own devices in her new living space. She looked around, taking in the efficiency of the room with its build in bookcases, bare bed, and bright overhead lights. _This is much more dreary than the Sunny or Merry ever were._, thought the historian. Thinking about the ships she called home brought with them thoughts of the people she called family. _I wonder how everyone else is doing? Luffy must be in a lot of pain after witnessing his brother's death, but he will pull through and after these two years we'll set sail again. Two years. I'm really gonna miss them all until we meet up at Sabaody again, especially him._

Robin thought about the last chat her and the swordsman had had before Kuma had torn their crew apart. It had been casual, she had gone up to the Crow's Nest to read and keep Zoro company on his night watch, everything had been normal for the most part. Zoro surprised her though when she had started shivering due to the cold night air. He had retrieved a blanket from one of the storage spaces and wrapped in around both of them, letting his arm stay around her shoulders as he rubbed warmth into her chilled skin. She hadn't known how to respond when he whispered in her ear, asking if she felt better. The act had been innocent on the surface, a friend helping a friend, but it was more, it had to be. The warmth that night wasn't just from Zoro's rubbing, his very presence fought off the cold darkness that seemed to haunt the older woman still at times. Their late night chats and new found closeness, both figuratively and literally, couldn't just be the fruits of a platonic friendship, right. _Is that what I want? Is he more than what the others are to me?_ She contemplated her question, she loved her entire crew, they were the ones that had given her a home and a future full of love as they chased their dreams, but Zoro had always been different. In the beginning he was the one that made her work for his trust, he was the one that looked beyond her actions in Water Seven for a motive, he was the one that told her everything would be alright when she came up to the Crow's Nest after waking from a nightmare. Even now when all of her friends were alone in unknown circumstances he was the one dominating her thoughts, just like he did when they were together.

Robin didn't realize how long she had been lost in her thoughts until a knock on the door pulled her back into reality. She looked up to see a young girl, probably Nami's age, peeking into her room.

"Um, Miss Nico, Dragon-sama would like to see you now.", said the nervous girl.

"Oh okay." Robin made her way to the door and started following the younger woman down the hallway. "By the way you can call me Robin.", she said with a smile, hoping to put her companion at ease.

"Okay Robin, I'm Koala.", the girl replied while reaching out her hand for Robin to shake.

_Just two years and then we'll be together everyone. I'm going to get stronger here and learn everything I can from these people. Zoro, after twenty years I can wait two more for us to be together again, maybe by then I'll have figured out what these feelings are._

"Get some rest idiot."

"Whatever you stupid brat, just get out!"

"I hope you bleed to death!

"It'd be better than dealing with you!"

"Tch, whatever you big mean loser!", yelled the pink-haired girl as she stomped out.

_Finally. How come girls are so annoying, why can't she be more like Robin? Hmm, Robin, I hope she's okay. We didn't have a chance to talk since my last night watch when we cudd-, no when I held-, no um, what did I do that night? I mean she was cold so I just warmed her up is all, yeah all I did was rub her smooth skin, man she smelled so good. Is that really how I think about her? _

Zoro thought about how he felt when Robin would come up and talk with him, whether it was just to help him stay awake or to tell him about a nightmare that was robbing her of sleep. He liked it, being around her, talking with her, and when he had his arms around her it felt... normal. Like that was the way it was suppose to be. It felt right, like when he had decided to become a swordsman or when he joined Luffy, he just knew.

_Do I love Robin? I mean I like spending time with her, and I want to make her happy, does that mean I love her? She's always been different to me than other girls I've met, she's... special. I wonder if she felt something between us too? She didn't seem to mind that night when I held her. I'll ask her tomor-"_

The newspaper flashed before the swordsman eyes. There wouldn't be a tomorrow, at least not one where he could talk with the raven-haired woman in his thoughts. Robin's face clouded his mind, he saw her smiling at a book, her laughing at the younger boys silly games, her eyes meeting his across the table. He saw Robin, and at that moment she was all he ever wanted to see.

_I'm sorry Robin, but I'm gonna make you wait a little bit longer. I have to get stronger for Luffy, for our friends, and for you. Two years. In two years when we see each other again I'll tell you what you mean to me. In two years I won't ever let you go again, because I think I'm in love with you Nico Robin._

Zoro lay in bed as he tried to focus on recovering from his wounds. Lulled by thoughts of the blue-eyed historian, the swordsman soon fell asleep. Perona came to make sure the idiot hadn't died after a couple hours, but was surprised to see a peaceful smile on the angry young man's face and decided to let him rest.

**Author's Note: **Okay **megaME**, this is Zoro and Robin starting to realize they love each other. I don't think it would be just a snap realization so I tried to set this up as if they spend the time skip mulling over their feelings and by the time they reunite understand that they are in love with one another. Hope you enjoyed this and thanks to my four loyal reviews, you know who you are, you guys are the best.


	15. I'm a Pirate Now, Right?

"What the heck!"

"What is it Nami-swan?", asked the concerned chef after hearing the navigator's shout.

"I, I don't believe it."

"Nami-sis, what happened?"

"How is this even possible?"

"Just spit it out Nami.", said Zoro, irritated by being kept in suspense.

"Take a look Moron." Nami thrust a sheet from her newspaper at the swordsman as the rest of the crew on deck gathered around.

"Oh crap." Zoro's face fell as he took in the information in front of him, this really was terrible.

"What is it Dad?", asked the raven-haired girl as she stood on her tiptoes trying to catch a glimpse of the newspaper.

"It's your wanted poster Livy." Zoro lowered the poster to the ten-year old's face so she could see the picture of herself doing a flying sword attack. Olivia looked in awe as she took in the photo and bounty, they had managed to capture a great pose. She appeared to be mid-attack and smirking as she took down a dozen Marines twice her age and size with her newly leaned technique, 36 Caliber Phoenix.

"Hey Olivia how much are you worth?", asked the excited captain.

"87,000,000", she responded proudly.

"NANI!", yelled the pirates that hadn't seen the poster already.

"How is it that high!?"

"That's the biggest starting bounty we've ever seen, it's even bigger than Robin's was."

"It's bigger than mine now!"

Olivia held her poster in her hands, clear excitement and pride etched on her still childlike face as she scanned every inch with her blue-green eyes. The crew was still shocked when they noticed the doctor and archaeologist making their way onto the deck.

"What's all with all the shouting?", asked the curious historian as she approached the circle.

"Mom, I have a wanted poster!"

"Really, let me have a look Sweetie." Olivia handed the paper to her mother as she eagerly awaited her opinion on the matter.

"That's quite large for a starter.", said the archaeologist worriedly.

"Why would she even have a bounty, she hasn't been in any fights and the Marines barely have any information on her?", asked the sniper. "Like our crew needs any more targets."

"Olivia."

"Yeah Mom."

"When were you using your father's techniques against Marines?", asked the older woman calmly.

"Oh yeah, when did you get in a fight Livy?", chimed in her concerned father.

"Oh, it was probably when Uncle Luffy and I went to that carnival. We were being followed and these guys surrounded us all of a sudden, I figured I would test my skills since the opportunity presented itself."

"You let my daughter fight Marines you idiot!"

"How could you let Olivia get in a fight!", asked an angry Nami.

"Why didn't you take care of those losers before Olivia-chan had to step in Crappy Captain!" The straw-hatted man ran from his enraged crew mates, trying to avoid blades and fiery kicks as lighting streaked down from the sky.

"This is just great."

"Why is it bigger than mine?", moped Chopper as he lay face down on the deck, too depressed to stand.

"This is so cool, I'm really pirate now right?", asked the young girl.

"What do you mean Liv?", asked the captain, pausing after hearing his newest crew mate's question.

"Well everyone else on the crew has a bounty, so now that I have one I'm a full-fledged Straw Hat now!"

The adults smiled at their young friend's excited explanation. _No wonder she was so happy after seeing the poster., _thought the pirate crew.

"You've always been a real Straw Hat Olivia. I told Zoro and Robin you were gonna join my crew before you were even born."

"Really Uncle?"

"Of course, shishishi!" The little girl blushed at the proud faces of her family and crew surrounding her, staring at her feet with a bright smile until her mother's voice brought her attention back up.

"Now why don't we add this cute poster to the wall."

"Come on everyone!" The crew raced after their captain to the aquarium to watch the newest poster be added to wall, Zoro hoisting the special girl onto his shoulders as she giggled merrily.

**Author's Note:** So this one-shot took a bit longer than my previous ones, but I hope you all enjoyed it, especially **megaME** who requested Olivia's first bounty. Heads up I'm working on **LegendaryOrigin's **request for a Luffy/Olivia adventure which I referenced slightly in this one-shot among others. This will probably be the frequency of my updates from now on (2-3 days) since I've been pretty busy with school and other stuff. Feel free to keep giving me requests and I can't wait to hear your feedback. P.S. **LegendaryOrigin, **you really don't know how happy I was to hear that I am one of your favorite authors so thank you so much!:) And in response to **Aniki-kun's **review, I'm not **deeyosa.**


	16. Carnival Chaos

"Uncle Luffy, I think we were suppose to head back to the ship by now."

"Shishishi, don't worry Olivia, we'll go back as soon as I win this penguin."

"Alright."

The young girl stood impatiently by the carnival booth while her Uncle tried to win the enormous penguin to surprise the navigator. He had been at it for over twenty minutes, and refused to see that it was a scam even after Olivia pointed it out. Olivia checked her watch again, her parents had only agreed to let her come with the Straw Hat captain to the island's carnival if they both promised to stay out of trouble and arrive back in at least three hours. That deadline was now almost a hour past after they had finished the rides, gotten dinner twice, and played about ever game on the boardwalk. It was decided that the last stop was the ring toss booth after Luffy noticed the enormous plush prize and became determined to win one for his girlfriend before they continued on their way back to the ship. Olivia was getting nervous though, she had begun to noticed that some of the same people kept passing by the ring toss booth that her and Luffy were at. _I shouldn't be seeing that many familiar faces considering how big this carnival is? Are they Marines or bounty hunters looking to capture Uncle Luffy, or maybe to kidnap me? Mom and Dad are gonna be really upset with us if we get into a fight._

"Hey Uncle Luffy."

"What is it Olivia, do you want to try again? This stupid penguin is so hard to win!"

The little girl tugged on Luffy's cardigan so that he would lean down to her height and whispered in his ear. "I think some people are watching us, those guys over there have passed this booth four times, and I recognize them from earlier today when we got ice cream as well."

"Really, I'll just beat them up then."

"No, remember Mom and Aunt Nami said no trouble so we should try to avoid fighting if at all possible."

"Okay, but what about Nami's penguin?"

"Ugh, let me see the rings." Olivia stepped up to the counter to survey her targets. The bottles were only slightly smaller than the rings in her hand making it a nearly pointless endeavor if you didn't know what you were doing. _Okay, so I have to get three of the five rings to land around bottle necks to win the prize Luffy wants. Tossing is what they want me to do, so what if I slide them across the tops? Because the bottles are so close the rings should stop and slide down the necks regardless of where I slide them. _

Olivia stood back and readied her arm into a frisbee-throwing position, as she brought her arm towards the stand she released one of the rings, watching as it glided across the bottle tops before shimmying down one of the necks and stopping.

"Wow! Olivia you're really good at this!", commented the excited pirate.

"You sure are little lady, nobody else has even come close to landing one today.", added the laughing stand owner.

"Hey!", cried the indignant captain.

The young Roronoa soon had landed the other four rings, and her and her uncle began heading back to their ship with their new plushy companion.

"Do you sense anyone following us?", she asked hesitantly. _At least if we have to fight I'll be able to try out that new move Dad taught me., _thought the girl as her hand slid down to the navy blue hilt of her katana.

"Yeah, but they don't seem very strong."

"Should we head for the ship, or do you want to confront them."

"Well we shouldn't show them where Sunny is or it will make Nami mad, so why don't we go to that barbecue stand and see if they make a move.", replied the straw-hatted man as he pulled the reluctant girl beside him.

"But Uncle Luffy we're already l-"

"It's meat, fine, I'll just meat, explain to Robin and meat, Zoro that we got held meat, up.", said Luffy who was noticeably drooling with chunks of meat in place of his pupils.

"If you say so, but I'm not covering for you if they ask what happened." Olivia said threateningly only to notice that her supposed chaperon was already stuffing his face with ribs and sausage links.

"Hey Liv, you want any?"

"No, I'm good.", grimaced the young swordsman as she took in the grease and sauce dripping off the rubber man's face and hands.

"Straw Hat Luffy you are here by under arrest by the Navy for the crime of piracy!" The two Straw Hats turned to see a battalion of about fifty Marines marching towards them. _I knew those guys were after us., _thought the black-haired girl as she readied herself to attack. _Man, I hope I can pull this off. Don't let me down Gedo., _thought the anxious sword wielder as she drew her black blade, Gedo Shikai.

"Uncle Luffy what's the plan?"

"We can't have these guys messing with the crew while the log sets, but there aren't enough of them to use my Conqueror's Haki without taking out civilians."

"Wait is that girl with Monkey D. Luffy, Commander?", asked a nervous looking Marine.

"Straw Hat we are now adding kidnapping and child endangerment to the list of offenses!", shouted the head officer.

"He didn't kidnap me, I'm a Straw Hat too!", cried the indignant little Roronoa.

"Hey, that brat looks like that witch Nico Robin."

"She must be the spawn of that demon woman."

"Who would reproduce with trash like her?"

"Ahh!" A handful of Marines were suddenly thrown backwards by an unseen force and started bleeding after sensing an ominous aura. The ones left standing noticed that the Straw Hat child was now a couple feet closer in a different stance, her serious eyes burning holes into the men on the ground as their confidence wavered.

"Let's get something straight. My name is Roronoa Olivia, I am the daughter of Roronoa Zoro and Nico Robin, and a member of the Straw Hat Pirates. Also, if you say one more bad thing about my mom I'll slice you to pieces.", she finished angrily.

"Get up and take her out! She's just the scum of some demon, get rid of her and her filthy lineage.", called the leader.

"That's one." With that Olivia released another shot of 36 caliber phoenix, slicing into the mouthy commander and his nearby subordinates. She watched as the wounded officer fell to the ground, fear and anger alternating on his face. "I'm proud of my parents and the lineage of Ohara that I inherited, remember that pain in your chest the next time you open you mouth to insult them.", threatened the pre-teen. While she threatened the disabled Marine Luffy easily took out the remaining subordinates and came up to stand beside his young niece.

"Let's go Liv, you made your point.", said the captain gently, his straw hat shading his eyes.

"Okay."

The pair walked hand in hand silently, making their way to the outskirts of town towards their floating home. Luffy noticed the conflicted expression on his companion's face and sensed her unease.

"You did good back there."

"You think so.", asked Olivia quietly. "I, I wasn't sure for a little bit."

"You stood up for the people you love and showed mercy to a jerk who tried to hurt you, that's a kind of strength that most people don't have, especially at your age. You should be proud, I know your parents will be."

"Really."

"Yeah, I know that I'm proud to have someone like you on my crew. Shishishi."

"Thanks Uncle Luffy.", replied Olivia as she gave the man's hand an appreciative squeeze.

"Okay, let's hurry back before your dad comes and slices me up for keeping you out late."

"Wait, how are we gonna hurr-" Olivia was cut off by being launched forward at an incredible speed thanks to Luffy's retracting rubber arm. She hadn't noticed the Sunny coming into view and her uncle reaching for the rim before she was airborne in the gum-gum user's protective embrace.

"A little warning next time would be nice.", huffed the young girl as she landed on deck with the enormous penguin as her cushion.

"Hehe, sorry about that.", laughed Luffy unapologetic. _No you're not._

"Oh you guys are finally back.", commented the shipwright who was tinkering with some metal machinery on deck.

"Heads up Luffy, Nami and Zoro are seriously ticked.", commented the sniper from the railing.

"Olivia you're back." Robin jumped onto the lower deck from her garden and scooped her daughter into a protective embrace.

"I'm fine Mom.", said Olivia reassuringly.

"You're also late."

"Sorry, Uncle Luffy and I kinda got carried away."

"You can tell me all about it while we get you ready for bed."

"Aw, can't I stay up later Mom, I'm gonna be eleven in a few months?"

"You know you'll just be sleepy in the morning like your father if you don't get enough sleep, and eleven is still too young to be up this late."

"Alright.", said the turquoise-eyed girl defeated. Robin melted a little at the sight of her little girl's pout.

"How about I let you stay up for a quick story before bed, hmm?"

"'Kay!" Robin led her daughter into Sunny's interior as the navigator and swordsman exited from the library and Crow's Nest respectfully.

"Did you and Livy have a good time?", asked the male Roronoa calmly.

"Yeah, we had a lot of fun! You should of seen all the cool roller coasters and the Ferris wheel, Zoro. Oh, and the awesome meat!"

"Luffy, you guys didn't get into any trouble right?", questioned Nami as she placed her hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Not really."

"Then why are you home so late!", roared the irritated pair.

"Don't keep Livy out late like that again."

"Keep to the schedule we agreed on Luffy."

Zoro headed to tell his baby girl goodnight while the redhead made her way to her private quarters, leaving a battered Luffy behind on deck.

"I warned him.", commented Usopp as he took in his bruised captain with pity.

**Author's Note:** Alright this is a little Livy/Luffy quality time that **LegendaryOrigin **requested. This one got a little darker than I originally planned, but I'm happy with the end result and hope that you guys liked this chapter. A big thanks to** LegendaryOrigin, Sketcher1994, megaMe, and miranda **for your consistently awesome, encouraging reviews! Also, thanks to my two newest reviewers **DangoCorn and Go1dSwiggle **for your comments. :) Let me know if you guys have any requests as I await your wonderful feedback! :)


	17. Careless Words and a Painful Past

"But why?"

"Because you're still too young."

"Dad was younger than me when he started!", argued the young girl.

"I don't care, I said no Olivia."

"That's so unfair! You won't even give me reason!", shouted the ten year old on the verge of tears. All she wanted was to start training as a swordsman with her dad. It would be better for everyone because then she could help out in fights and not just be a target that needed to be protected, her mom just didn't understand.

"I'm your mother that's all the reason you need."

"I need to learn how to fight so I can protect myself!"

"No you don't, your father and I can protect you. I know what's best for you Olivia."

"No you don't or otherwise you would let me start training! Dad's fine with me learning swordsmanship, why aren't you?"

"I'm not going to sit here and argue with you Olivia. I'm your mother and I said no.", said the archaeologist with a tone of finality.

"Maybe I wish you weren't.", whispered the teary-eyed girl before fleeing to her bedroom. Robin sat perfectly still, her daughter's last words stuck her straight to her core. She knew they were false, thoughtless words thrown out in anger by a child that didn't understand what they were saying. Words that would be forgotten as soon as Olivia cooled down and sought out Robin for comfort like always. Still though, she had said what Robin had always secretly feared, her daughter hating her, wishing she had someone else to kiss her goodnight and tell her everything would be okay. Robin had always tried to put her daughter first, above everything else she wanted Olivia to be the safe, happy child she never was, but a ten year old couldn't understand that. She couldn't understand her mother wanting to protect her rather than let her fight because no one had ever been there to protect her when she was that age. She couldn't comprehend how terrifying it was for Robin whenever she was in danger just like she couldn't know that her words had cut her mother deeper than any ones in her past ever had. She couldn't know that the first time her mother had cried in years was because of her selfishness. She just couldn't understand.

"Hey Robin, do you know what Livy is so... What's wrong?", asked the swordsman as he rushed to his wife's side. Robin couldn't respond, to busy trying to fight off tears and internal doubt to answer her husband.

Zoro held his wife against his chest, letting her silently cry as he stroked her hair trying to fix a problem he didn't yet know about. The swordsman cupped the woman's moist chin and looked into her teary eyes with concern.

"This has something to do with why Olivia is upset doesn't it?", questioned Zoro hesitantly.

"She wants to start training with you and I told no. Now... she hates me."

"Livy doesn't hate you Robin, you're her mom."

"She said that she wishes I wasn't.", said the raven-haired woman, her confession bringing forth a fresh wave of tears.

"She's just an upset kid, she didn't mean that and you know it.", stated Zoro who was trying to stay calm. _I can't believe Livy told her that._

"But what if she did? What if she thinks that I'm a terrible mother?", asked the blue-eyed woman as her doubts started surfacing.

"Robin you're a great mom and Olivia loves you, she just got carried away and said something she didn't mean.", said Zoro, trying to convince his distraught wife.

"I just want to protect her, she's my daughter, it's my job to keep her safe and make sure she doesn't have to fight. I want to make sure she never goes through what I did at her age."

_So that's what brought this on._

"Maybe you should tell her that." , suggested the green-haired man.

"Do you think she's ready to hear about that?"

"I think a better question is are you ready to tell her?"

_Outside Olivia's Bedroom_

"Livy open up.", shouted Zoro as he knocked on his daughter's locked door.

"I don't wanna talk Dad."

"You don't have to, you just have to listen. Now open the door before I have to break Sunny and tick off Franky." The swordsman heard an almost inaudible click a few seconds later before the door eased open slightly. Making his way into the small room he took in his daughter hugging her knees on her bed with a noticeably red face.

"You want to tell me what happened?"

"Mom's completely unreasonable.", huffed the little girl.

"Maybe you just don't understand her reasons Livy.", said Zoro sternly.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you have any idea how upset your mother is because of what you said?", questioned an angry Zoro. He loved his daughter, but she had made Robin cry and she needed to learn what happened when you throw words around without thinking.

"Mom's upset?", asked Olivia slightly shocked.

"You thought that she wouldn't be after you told her that. How could you be so thoughtless Olivia? You have no idea how much Robin loves you and to say something like that to her... I... I thought you knew better than this."

"I didn't mean to hu-"

"I know you didn't want to hurt your mom, but this is what happens when you let anger get the best of you. You end up hurting the people you love."

"I'm sorry.", cried the the raven-haired girl as fresh tears spilled down her cheeks. Zoro walked to his daughter's bed and placed a hand on her head as he spoke.

"I know you are, but I'm not the one you need to tell."

Sniffling, Olivia asked where Robin was.

_Outside Zoro and Robin's Bedroom_

Olivia stood outside the door hesitating. Her dad had said her mom was really upset and she knew that her careless words were the sole cause. Robin had always been there to wipe her tears away, always been the one to chase away the monsters that stole her sleep and kiss the pain away from her injuries, and now she was the one that had caused Robin to hurt and cry. Olivia was afraid to face her. Afraid to see the tears and pain, the product of her selfish anger, on her mother's face. _How could I have said that? _Building up her courage, she gently turned the knob and peeked inside. She saw her mother sitting on the bed reading like usual, although her face was still pink from crying. _I did that._

"You can come in Olivia.", said Robin noticing the girl's hesitation. Olivia froze at the older woman's voice, but quickly came to and made her way to the large bed. Robin had set her book down and now offered her arms to the young girl. Olivia reached up and allowed Robin to lift her up onto the large bed that she was still to small to get onto by herself. Olivia expected her mom to set her down, but instead felt Robin's arms tighten around her as she cradled her smaller body against her large one.

"I love you.", breathed Robin as she pulled back to look into her daughter's blue-green eyes, stroking the girl's cheek as she spoke. Olivia couldn't handle it. She was the one who was wrong, the one who had hurt Robin, but still her mother was trying to comfort her. Tears spilled down the girl's face as she wrapped her thin arms around her mother's neck.

"I love you too, I've always loved you Mom. I didn't mean what I said, I'm sorry. Please don't leave me, I need you, I don't want anyone else to be my mom. I'm sorry. I love you Mommy.", sobbed the little girl as she hugged her mother tighter. "I didn't mean it. I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"I know Olivia, it's alright.", comforted the historian as she wiped tears off her own face.

"No it's not. I got angry and made you cry because I was selfish. I bet you wish you didn't have me."

"Don't you ever say that again.", said Robin seriously. "You are the most important thing in the world to me, and nothing will ever change that."

Olivia met Robin's eyes and saw the sincere truth of her words in them. "How are not mad at me?", questioned the confused girl.

"You are my daughter Olivia, that means that no matter what you do or say, I will always love you. Nothing you do could ever make me love less Sweetie."

"I love you Mommy, and I don't want to learn to fight or anything anymore, so you don't have to worry."

Robin saw the pleading look on her daughter's face, she could see how desperately Olivia wanted to make everything alright again. _It would be easy to just leave it like this, but she needs to know._

"Olivia have I ever told you about Ohara?"

**Author's Note: **Here is Robin and Olivia's first big fight as requested by **LegendaryOrigin. **I had a hard time imagining what could make Robin actually fight with her daughter so this was a particularly difficult write, however I feel it came together well. I hope you guys liked this chapter and thank you for all of these great reviews and challenging requests. Writing about scenarios I hadn't thought of or topics I didn't think I could write well are always fun to receive. Who doesn't love a challenge? :) Anyway, I can't wait to hear your thoughts and hope that I did this request justice.


	18. We'll Make Them Proud

"But your Uncle Luffy and the rest of the crew came and saved me even after they knew my past and the darkness that I carried. They gave me a chance to live and to follow the dream that my mother and the scholars left me, to find the True History. After all that time I never dreamed that I would have true friends that would fight for me, or that I would fall in love and be able to be a mother.", finished Robin. The archaeologist watched the conflicted emotions play across her young daughter's face. Roronoa Robin was more nervous than she had been in years as she waited for Olivia to speak. She had bared her entire self to one of the few people that had a grip around her heart, to one who's rejection would destroy her completely. She hoped this was the right decision.

"You were all by yourself for twenty years, without a mommy or daddy.", the little girl said more as a fact than a question. Olivia seemed puzzled at the notion, not having Robin and Zoro there, and to a lesser extant her "aunt and uncles" was terrifying to even consider for the ten year old.

Robin remained quiet, waiting for Olivia to continue. The little girl was silent for another moment before she reached up from Robin's lap to circle her thin arms around the older woman's neck, placing a sweet kiss on her cheek before leaning back to speak.

"I'm really happy you survived all that and met Daddy and the rest of the crew, so that you could become my mommy.", said Olivia with a smile. "You must be even stronger than Uncle Luffy and Daddy.", added the turquoise-eyed girl with a laugh.

The historian was in a moment of pure bliss after hearing her daughter's thoughts. They were short and sweet, much like her father's words, but they lifted the weight that had threatened to crush Robin as she recounted all of her tainted past to her child. Olivia hadn't batted an eye after hearing how Robin had live her life until joining the Straw Hat Pirates in Alabasta, all she saw was the same woman that held her close during thunderstorms and put her to bed every night with a kiss on her forehead. The archaeologist hugged Olivia against her chest, savoring the moment.

"And I can help now.", commented Olivia as she rested against her mother.

"What do you mean Olivia?"

"I'm an heir to Ohara's legacy too, so I'm gonna make sure that you find the True History just like Grandma Olvia would of wanted. And I'm gonna become an archaeologist just like you Mommy so that I can help you find the Rio Poneglyph and fulfill your promise to the Saul and the scholars.", responded Olivia proudly. Robin saw a familiar determination in the young girl's blue-green eyes as her own started to water.

"Thank you Olivia. I'm sure that we will make Ohara proud."

**Author's Note:** Here is Livy's reaction to Robin's past as requested by **Sketcher1994.**


	19. After Party Panic

"That was a great party!", sighed the sleepy swordsman.

"You said it, I don't think I can eat another bite."

"Luffy you have four racks of ribs in your hands right now.", stated the exasperated sniper.

"This is just an after dinner snack Usopp.", countered the captain as he continued to stuff his face.

"It would of been better if Nami hadn't scammed all our money.", pouted Chopper.

"You guys agreed to play, I can't help it that I won because of my amazing poker skills.", defended Nami as she counted her loot.

"And because you cheat.", added the marksman as he sipped his root beer.

"What was that."

"Nothing Ma'am."

"Thought so."

"Did you have fun Olivia?", questioned Robin from her seat in the swordsman's lap.

"Olivia?", asked the historian again after not hearing a reply.

"Uh Robin-sis, I don't see her."

"What!", exclaimed the Roronoas at the shipwrights observation, bolting from their previous cuddling position to scan the deck for their daughter.

"She was just here.", shouted an angry Zoro.

"Olivia, where are you?", called Robin.

"Calm down guys, I'm sure she's still on board."

"Don't tell me to calm down Nami when my daughter is missing!"

"Zoro-kun, getting angry won't help. Let's all split up and search the ship.", said Robin who was trying to stay calm herself.

"Move out everyone!", yelled Luffy trying to take charge. The Straw Hats scoured the Sunny's interior, checking room after room to no avail. The chef and musician even took the Shark Submerge down to see if the little girl had fallen overboard at Robin's insistence, but were met with only sea creatures and dark seawater.

"Can't you track her scent or something Chopper?", asked a desperate Zoro.

"Her scent is all over the ship already so I can't pinpoint her location if she's on board.", replied a teary-eyed doctor.

"Where haven't we checked?", asked the navigator, panic setting in after her little niece hadn't been found for over twenty minutes.

"Do you see anything Robin?" The historian had been blooming eyes all over the ship trying to catch a glimpse of her missing child, she had remained silent throughout the process trying to focus all of her concentration into her powers, as the crew anxiously waited for results.

"The Docking Station.", replied the dark-haired woman as she let her arms fall into a more relaxed position. Her muscles ached from being clenched into an awkward position for so long, but it was worth it if Olivia was found.

"I saw something moving in the Mini Merry.", breathed the archaeologist as she tried to catch her breath, exhausted from the intense sensory overload. The pirates raced down to the lower decks led by Zoro who oddly enough made all of the correct turns. Throwing up the hatch and jumping down to the enclosed storage space the panicked father called out again to the missing girl.

"Mm, Daddy?", called a sleepy voice.

"Livy!" Zoro raced toward the voice and found his six year old curled up in the tiny boat just as Robin thought, her blankie and a book roughly the size of her body lying next to her. Zoro pulled the raven-haired child into his arms giving her a tight hug as he placed kisses on her head. By now the other Straw Hats had arrived including a relieved Robin who had joined her family's little reunion hug.

"Thank goodness you're alright.", whispered the girl's mother as she pressed kisses to her cheek and checked her body for injuries.

"What's going on Daddy? Why's Mommy worried?", asked the confused girl as she rubbed her tired eyes.

"We couldn't find you Livy?"

"But I was right here.", replied Olivia not understanding.

"Baby, why were you down here?", asked Robin, curiosity starting to replace her previous panic.

"I wanted to finish my book, but everyone on deck was too loud so I came down here.", answered the little girl. "I finished _The Records of Skypeia: Beginning to Now, _Mommy!", added Olivia excitedly.

The older woman couldn't help but smile at her daughter's achievement, pride for her child's love of history and intellect clear on her face.

"Like mother like daughter.", huffed Zoro, although a small smile rested on the moss head's lips.

"Were you reading this whole time Olivia.", asked Robin with a smirk.

"No, I finished my book and I guess I fell asleep afterward."

"Oh really.", commented the historian as she gave her now blushing husband a pointed look.

"Alright, I guess this is on me too.", acquiesced the swordsman.

"Come on Sweetie, why don't I take you up to bed."

"'Kay Mommy.", answered the little girl as she was passed to Robin and carried up the ladder courtesy of her mother's flower-flower hands.

"My blankie."

"Don't worry, I've got it.", assured Robin as extra hands past it along with the large book up the ladder behind them. The crew took a collective sigh as the archaeologist closed the hatch, relief finally sinking in after half an hour of frantic searching.

"Man that was super scary for second."

"I think I have Too-Much-Excitement-And-Anxiety Disease after that.", commented the marksman.

"Try being her father.", retaliated Zoro who had sunk down to floor after his heart stopped racing.

"Hey Zoro."

"What Nami?"

"I told you she was on the ship.", smirked the redhead.

"Ugh. Just shut up Witch."

"Let's have a party to celebr-"

"No Idiot!", shouted the crew as the navigator's shoe made contact with the oblivious captain's head.

**Author's Note:** Here's a "missing" Olivia one-shot for **LegendaryOrigin**. I want to thank all of my new reviewers, **DjGinsu13, Go1dSwiggle, and angel rose, **for you kind reviews and awesome requests as well as my four regulars :). I'm happy to hear that Ch.17 evoked such emotional reactions from my readers and hope that these chapters were just as enjoyable. Special shout out to **LegendaryOrigin** for their amazingly sweet comments about me and my writing, it's means a lot to hear it, and to** Sketcher1994, **who consistently reads/likes my lame Tumblr posts! To all of my readers/ reviewers, you guys are amazing and I'm so grateful to have you enjoy my work! Make sure to check out Livy's reaction to Robin's past in the previous chapter that was also posted today.


	20. The Tale of Training

"Hey Dad, will you come play chess with me?"

Zoro looked up from his vertical push-up position to see his daughter's pleading eyes looking at him through the Crow's Nest opening. "Let me finish my training first Livy. Why don't you play with your mom or Brook until then."

"Mom's out with Aunt Nami, and I thought you said not be alone with any of those perverts."

"That's my girl, just wait for me to finish up then."

Olivia finished climbing the ladder and entered into the spacious gym. After taking a seat on the circular bench she watched her father pump himself up and down with over a ton balanced perfectly on his feet with fascination.

"Why do you train so much Daddy?", asked the girl after watching the swordsman for some time.

"So that I can get stronger and accomplish my dream."

"To be the world's greatest swordsman?"

"Yeah."

"Why did you become a swordsman?", questioned the ten year old, her interest now peaked.

"You sure have a lot of questions today.", commented her father.

"I'm bored just waiting for you to finish, and you're not giving me very good answers.", shot back Olivia.

"Hehe, come here Livy.", called the man as he righted himself from the push-up position and lowered the barbell onto the floor. Olivia got up and walked over to him, her curiosity outweighing her caution. However, as soon as she was within reach Zoro scooped her up, letting his fingers crawl over her sides as he tickled the little girl.

"Q-quit it Dad. That, that tickles!", laughed Olivia as she tried to catch her breath.

"That's for being a smart mouth.", replied the swordsman as he continued the playful punishment.

"Daddy, stop!", squealed the girl as she wiggled in her father's grasp. Seeing she had had enough Zoro let his hands come to rest on Olivia's back as he carried her back to the bench and took a seat.

"I'm not really sure why I became a swordsman at first, when I started it just felt right. I guess it was just a gut feeling. I kept at it because of a promise I made to a childhood friend."

"So you were a kid when you started training to be a swordsman?"

"Uh huh, I was probably a little younger than you when I met her and Sensei."

"Who's her?" Zoro paused, it had been awhile since he had recounted this tale to someone.

"Her name was Kuina, she was my rival, everything I hoped to be as a swordsman. I had traveled to tons of dojos and bested adults that had been training for years by the time I came to Shimotsuki Village and challenged her, but I still lost."

"You lost in a fight?", asked Olivia in shock.

"Yeah, I lost two-thousand and one times to her, and in the end I never won a single match against her."

"What happened?"

"She had an accident and died.", said the sword wielder solemnly. "But after our last fight we made a promise that one of us would become the best swordsman in the world, that promise lives on in me."

"So that's why you spend so much time training, to keep your promise to Kuina?"

"Originally yes, that was what drove me to keep fighting, to keep searching for Mihawk, and to keep surpassing my limitations, but...", Zoro paused to consider his answer. "But now I have other reasons to get stronger and achieve my dream, things worth fighting for."

"Like what?", asked the raven-haired girl, eager to get a more straightforward answer from her father.

"I have people that I love who depend on me now, people I want to protect no matter what. Like you and Robin, and the rest of the crew. I have to be the absolute best if I want to make sure they reach their goals and keep everyone safe, so I keep training to make sure all of you can go on living. My goal was always to be the best, nothing more, but meeting Luffy and having friends that counted on me, starting a family with Robin, it gave me a reason to reach beyond just being the best. I don't want to accomplish my dream without seeing my friends do the same, and I want to have a future with you and your mom after we do. Does that make sense Livy?", finished the one-eyed man as he watched the young girl in his lap.

"You're really awesome Dad!", said Olivia enthusiastically. "Will train me to be a swordsman? I wanna be able to protect the people I love just like you do Dad!"

"Maybe in few months and after we make sure Robin's alright with it.", smiled Zoro as he ruffled Olivia's hair affectionately. Seeing his daughter's enthusiasm for swordsmanship was a dream come true for the older man.

"I'm gonna get really strong and help protect Mommy and the rest of our family-"

"I'm sure you will.", said the swordsman, visions of his little girl slicing through enemies with Oni Giri playing in his head.

"and when I'm older I'll be able to protect my husband and kid just like you protect Mommy and I."

"Uh huh.", spoke Zoro, still distracted by the training regimen he was mentally making for his daughter.

"I'm gonna see if Mom's back and ask her. I love you Daddy, bye."

"Love you." Zoro sat there savoring the bliss of knowing his child wanted to follow in his footsteps as Olivia raced out of the Crow's Nest.

"Wait, did she say husband? Livy!", yelled the swordsman as he shot down the ladder after his daughter. _No boy is coming near my baby girl! Ever!_, thought Zoro as a whole new motivation for training his daughter overtook him.

**Author's Note: **This is for **DjGinsu13** who wanted to see how Olivia became interested in swordsmanship and Zoro freaking out about Livy getting older. In case you're wondering this one-shot is set a little before Robin and Olivia's fight/ Olivia hearing about Ohara and understanding why Robin doesn't want her to start training right away. Make sure to check out the next chapter that **megaME** requested on either Tuesday or Wednesday, Zorobin confession! Thanks to all my awesome reviewers and welcome to my newest ones **The Phoenix Wraith and JoshRand1982.**


	21. Confessions Over Coffee

"Oh Zoro, would you like some coffee?", asked the archaeologist as the swordsman entered the kitchen. The pair had been left in charge of guarding the Sunny while the others restocked since Zoro was broke thanks to Nami's insane interest rate, and Robin claimed to not be in the mood to shop today. They hadn't been alone with each other since the Straw Hats reunited, both burdened by the revelations their separation had brought on and unsure of how to behave in the other's presence, they had opted to avoid the current situation.

"Uh sure, thanks.", replied the swordsman as he scratched his head, taking a seat at the counter. Robin pull out another mug and set it beside her purple one as she placed the full kettle over a burner. Zoro watched the historian's deft movements as she moved around the kitchen preparing their drinks. _Looks like that hasn't changed, she still does everything with that same perfect grace.,_thought the swordsman with a laugh.

"Might I ask what's so amusing Zoro-kun?"

"Nothing, just noticing how annoyingly perfect you still are.", replied Zoro without thinking. He waited for the older woman to respond, but thankfully received only a smirk in reply. Although he could of sworn he saw Robin's pale cheeks color for an instant.

"It's nice to know that everyone is still themselves, wouldn't you agree?", asked Robin chuckling.

"Yeah, they all still give me a headache, but it's good to be back. I really missed everyone."

"Yes, being apart from the crew was difficult, but after two years of training we won't have to endure that ever again.", said Robin with a smile.

"Yeah, I won't ever lose you again.", Zoro said quietly.

"What was that Zoro?", asked the blue-eyed woman, thinking she must of misheard her friend.

"Nothing." Robin decided to let it go and continued preparing the coffee, although her mind was now weighed down by the swordsman's supposed claim. As she filled the mugs with steaming liquid she felt eyes on her back and glanced to see the green-haired man gazing at her intently.

"Is something wrong Zoro-kun?", asked Robin nervously as she set a cup in front of the man and took a seat next to him. Zoro's eyes raised to met her own questioning blue ones, but instead of responding he continued to simply take in the sight of the lovely archaeologist beside him. Robin waited nervously to hear Zoro's answer, getting anxious under his intense scrutiny.

"I missed this Robin.", whispered Zoro as he met the historian's eyes once again.

"Yes, it's nice to be able to talk like this again Zoro."

Zoro paused, frustrated by the historian's lack of understanding. "Not talking, this. Being with you. I, I really missed you Robin.", said the sword wielder earnestly.

"I missed you too Zoro." It was Robin turn to pause. "Just like our other nakama.", added the woman reluctantly. _He's just a nakama, that's all we are._, thought Robin dejectedly. She stared into her steaming cup, unaware of the young man's eye taking in the disappointment on her face that she hoped to hide. _Is she upset? Should I tell her?_ Letting instinct take over, Zoro reached towards the unsuspecting woman and brought his strong arms around her slight from. It was an awkward position since Robin wasn't expecting the sudden contact, but not unpleasant for either of them. She was about to pull away when she noticed the swordsman shaking as he held her.

"I was really worried about you Robin. I'm glad you're safe." Zoro spoke into Robin's neck, breathing in her intoxicating floral scent. He found the truth came easier when he wasn't getting lost in the historian's icy blue eyes. The pair had moved slightly so that Zoro now supported all of Robin's weight as she leaned against his broad chest. The archaeologist was, for once, at a loss for words. She had instinctively wrapped her arms around Zoro's neck bringing the two even closer as Zoro's held her around the waist, but remained silent. This development was a surprise to both pirates since Zoro hadn't decided what to do until moments before his body made the choice for his mind.

"You know these last two years I thought about you all the time, you were what kept me going though it all. The thought of being back with you, Robin, was what made me fight to get back here, you made me stronger.", said the swordsman as her stroked the older woman's hair. Hesitantly, Zoro pressed a kiss to the top of Robin's head before setting her down and cupping her smooth cheeks in his calloused hands. He took a second to observe the woman's reaction, she had remained silent throughout his confession, but didn't push him away when his eager hands held her. The swordsman wasn't sure what that meant, but took Robin's allowance of physical contact as a positive sign to keep talking.

"I realized something after we were separated." Robin held her breath, excitement and fear overwhelming her as she listen to the one-eyed man's confession.

"I love Nico Robin." She stood still, making sure that her brain hadn't fabricated what the swordsman had said, and knowing it hadn't as she met the young man's eye. It held something unfamiliar to Robin, but she recognized it right away. She knew it was what she had felt since Water Seven when he had come and sought her out after her rescue, and what she was sure her own cerulean orbs mirrored back at him now.

"I, I love you too Zoro.", spoke the raven-haired woman as she let her arms snake around Zoro's muscular neck. "I think I have been for awhile now."

"I'm sorry I made you wait this long.", said Zoro guiltily, leaning in.

"It was worth it.", she replied as their lips touched. The couple melted into the kiss, knowing it was the first of many to come, the beginning of a lifetime together, the start of their forever.

**Author's Note:** Okay, Zorobin confession for **megaME. **I tried to make sure this stayed true to how Robin told Olivia it happened a few chapters ago since I want these one-shots to stay interconnected. Thanks to all my readers and I hope you guys are having a good Christmas Break (for those in school). P.S. I'll be posting the beginning of a Christmas themed story on Christmas Day as a present for all of you awesome people! It'll be future Zorobin and LuNa celebrating with their families and a muti-chap fic!


	22. Past Presence Part 1

"Ugh, Franky, you forgot my ink.", complained the navigator as she inspected the boys haul.

"Sorry Nami-sis, Usopp-bro and I were super distracted by this scrap metal sale. We have enough spare parts to bui-"

"How am I suppose to record in the logbook or draw my maps without ink?"

"I could go get it for you Aunt Nami.", chimed in Olivia.

"Are you sure Olivia? These idiots have time to go back and get some since they forgot my ink in the first place."

"Yeah, I remember where a calligraphy supply shop is from walking around town with Mom and Chopper, so I'll be back in no time."

"I'm not sure you should go around town alone Olivia.", said Robin.

"Come on Mom, I'm fourteen and perfectly capable of defending myself."

"Still, I would rather you not have to deal with Marines without any of us there to help."

"I'll be careful. Besides, it's not like anyone has recognized us since we docked here."

"Alright then, but come straight back."

"Take Gedo just in case Livy.", called Zoro from his napping spot.

"'Kay, I'll be back soon.", yelled Olivia as she jumped down from the deck, katana in hand.

_Island Town_

"This should be plenty until the next time we restock." The teenager picked up her bags that held almost sixty individual inkwells for the navigator. _I should hurry back before Mom starts to worry about me being sold on the black market or getting lost and starving death., _thought the swordsman with a chuckle. Her mother had a knack for worrying about her getting into the most bizarre and gruesome situations.

"Stop!" _Oh, great._

"Black Lightning Olivia, bounty 87,000,000, member of the Straw Hat Pirates. Quite the sum for such a young girl.", called the pack leader, a scruffy man with a dishonest face.

_Bounty hunters. Crap, I don't have time for these losers., _thought Olivia as she surveyed the fifteen or so men heading towards her. Setting her bags down on the ground, the girl gripped her navy sword preparing for battle. "I'm kinda in a hurry, so how about I just take out your leader and the rest of you can run away.", called Olivia with a smirk.

"Don't be so cocky brat. We're the Sky Ravens, the best bounty hunting gang in these parts, don't take us lightly.", growled the scruffy guy.

"Please, I bet my dad did more damage to me in training than you bunch of scumbags ever could.", taunted Olivia.

That sent the group over the edge, forgetting that she was simply a paycheck for them and letting their pride get in the way of strategy. _Hehe, Idiots. _

Crouching slightly Olivia grasped her Gedo Shikai, as the hoard approached she pushed off using her version of Shave while simultaneously drawing her sword.

"Flash Step, Lion's Song." The gang froze as Olivia landed several feet behind their ambush, hearing the click of Gedo sliding into his sheath brought the men to their knees as cuts burst open over their bodies.

"How... did...", moaned one of the men as he clutched his bleeding side.

"Don't underestimate a Straw Hat Pirate.", said the young girl as she picked up her purchases and heading down a different street, away from the bleeding group.

Olivia decided to take an alternate route back to the Thousand Sunny, better to avoid any more trouble if she could. As she continued walking her senses felt the presence of someone following her. Placing her bags down again, she quickly let a single 36 Caliber Phoenix fly towards the direction of the presence.

"Hey! Watch where you're attacking!", yelled a floating woman as she revealed herself from behind the sliced building's edge.

"I am. Why are you following me?", asked Olivia, still holding her sword.

"I saw that fight back there and you reminded me of someone I knew a few years back. He was an idiot, but had the same sword style as you."

"So you follow a dangerous stranger because they remind you of someone? You must be really stupid.", commented the historian.

"Ugh, you're like him too! You were a lot cuter when you were fighting and not insulting me.", pouted the pink haired woman.

"Who am I like?"

"His name is Roronoa Zoro."

"You know my dad?"

"Your dad! You mean that guy has a kid!", said the ghost girl in shock.

"I just said that. Now how do you know my father?", asked Olivia impatiently.

"He trained with Mihawk when the Straw Hats were separated, I was on the same island."

"Hmm, he never mentioned you. You must not of been important."

"Shut up! I am too important! That dummy would of bleed to death or died of exhaustion if I hadn't taken care of his sorry butt!"

"Doubt it."

"Oh yeah, take me to Zoro, and he'll tell you."

"As if. I know nothing about you, why would I take you to where my family is?"

"I told you I know the Straw Hats, my name is Perona."

Olivia took the time to consider her options._ She'll just follow me if I say no, but what if she really is lying? I don't sense that she's that strong, so even if she's an enemy I could take her out before anyone got hurt. _"Fine, but walk like a normal person, I don't wanna be seen with some floating freak."

"You are so not cute now!", screamed Perona as she reluctantly walked beside the younger girl.

_Arriving at Sunny_

"Guys I'm back!", announced Olivia as she finished climbing up to the deck.

"Oh goo- Who's that?", asked Robin suspiciously as approached her daughter, eyeing the floating guest.

"She said her name was Perona and that she knows Dad.", answered Olivia.

"Oh, so Nico Robin is your mom."

"Yes I am, and the last time we met was Thriller Bark when you tried to annihilate our crew."

The Straw Hats on deck were now on alert as they listen to their archaeologist's conversation.

"You don't wanna mess with us ghost woman. I'm still just as negative as I was then, so watch it.", called Usopp from behind the mast.

"Yeah, you're not scary at all!", claimed Chopper who now had garlic strung around his neck.

"What are you guys yell- What the heck are you doing here!", yelled Zoro as he came down from the Crow's Nest.

"You haven't seen me since that lame duel with Mihawk and that's all you have to say!"

"I left you Kuriagana Island because I can't stand you!", yelled back Zoro.

"Hmm, you and that girl are both so mean.", pouted Perona. "But at least she looks cute unlike you."

"Stay away from Livy!"

"I didn't know that Zoro was friends with Perona.", commented Nami.

"I'm not!", yelled the swordsman as he continued arguing with lolita-dressed woman.

"He did mention that she was around when Mihawk trained him, but that she wasn't important.", said Robin calmly.

"That makes sense considering how irritating she is.", added Olivia from beside her mother. "Oh, here's your ink Aunt Nami."

"Thanks Olivia. I'll go put this on my desk so the guys can't mess with it.", said the redhead as she headed for the library.

"Should we stop them?", asked the teen as she watched her father try to slice through the floating woman.

"I'm sure he can handle it.", stated Robin.

"Perona-Chan, I'm happy to see you!", yelled the cook as he danced out of the kitchen.

"Ugh, this just keeps getting better.", huffed Zoro.

**Author's Note:** Okay **DjGinsu13, **this is my take on Perona meeting Olivia and seeing Zoro after all that time. This was a weird write since I never really focused on Perona much when watching _One Piece_, so thanks for the challenge of trying to write an unfamiliar character. Hope you guys like this chapter and I can't wait to hear you thoughts and get more requests to add to my list! P.S. **Sketcher1994 **wanted Olivia to have an awesome title like her parents, so "Black Lightning" is what I've decided on. My reasoning is simply, black hair, black blade, and Olivia being able to unlock some of the six powers like Sanji did through intense training with Zoro. Lastly, welcome **Wingard's Guest**, and thanks for you awesome review/requests.


	23. Past Presence Part 2

"Uh, Nami, didn't you say we were suppose to have warm weather for the rest of the day?", asked the sniper from the ship's edge.

"Yeah, why?"

"I was just wondering because of the huge chunks of ice that are floating around us."

"What? That can't be right." Hurrying to the sniper's side Nami peered over Sunny's rim to see large pieces and thin sheets of ice being carried by the waves.

"I haven't felt anything that would imply a sudden ice storm, or even a cold front."

"Maybe you're just not as good as you think.", commented Zoro from his napping place beside Robin's chair.

"I'm the best navigator on the Grand Line, Moron!", yelled the redhead as her Clima-Tact connected with the swordsman's head. "Don't forget that."

"Ow! Tch, witch."

"You did antagonize her Zoro."

"Robin. Don't take her side.", whine the marimo as he rubbed his welt.

"I'm not taking sides, just making an observation.", replied the historian.

"Humph." Seeing the swordsman's pout, Robin reached out to tenderly rub her husband's aching head.

"Better?"

"Yeah.", huffed Zoro, irritated at his inability to hold a grudge against the raven-haired woman.

"Hey guys, I see something heading towards us.", called Chopper as he reveled in the cold air the ice provided. "It looks like someone is walking on water."

"What? I wanna see!"

"Luffy! Be careful or you'll fall in.", lectured Nami.

"I guess it's a mystery person. Let's say hi!"

"Wait Lu-", started Usopp.

"HEY PERSON! YOU WANNA JOIN MY CREW!

"Don't call them!", yelled the scared pirates as they pummeled the foolish captain.

"Oh no! It's getting closer!", cried the tiny doctor.

"So what? We can take it.", said Zoro confidently.

"So cool!"

The Straw Hats on deck gathered together to see the large form steadily approaching their home. As, the figure got closer a thin road of ice seemed to materialize several feet in front of them.

"Wait, that can't be."

"What Robin?"

"It's been awhile Monkey D. Luffy, Nico Robin.", said the figure in an all too familiar voice.

"Aokiji.", finished Robin.

"Ice Guy, what are you doing here?", asked Luffy.

"Is he good or bad now? It was really unclear when we met after Z ruined Sunny.", asked Usopp.

"Now, now, don't go getting all worked up. I was just taken a stroll when that captain of yours' started shouting at me, figured I would check in on you bunch of misfits.", answered the former admiral lazily.

"Okay, I guess you can come up."

"Luffy do you not remember all the stuff this guy did to us. Don't let him on board!", yelled Nami.

"But he said he just wanted to see how we're doing."

"Oh my.", said the behemoth as he lifted his shades.

"What?"

"Still such a voluptuous chest."

"Pervert!", screamed Nami as she wrapped her arms around her self.

"We should probably let the others know Aokiji's here, so they don't freak later."

"It's Kuzan now."

The group started to head towards the kitchen with their unwanted guest, but Zoro gripped the man's arm to hold him back.

"Hey, if you try"

"Don't worry Roronoa, I'm done chasing after that woman."

Nodding in acknowledgment the two men followed after the others, Zoro catching up to wrap his arm around Robin, and Kuzan lagging behind.

_Sunny's Kitchen_

"Hey Sanji, we have one more for lunch.", said Luffy excitedly.

"How do we... You! What's he doing here Luffy?"

"We saw somebody walking on water so I yelled at him, turns out it was Old Ice Guy."

"No, I mean what's he doing on our ship?"

"I won't be here long, but that food does smell wonderful to this tired old man."

"Nobody asked you."

"We already tried Sanji-kun, just let it go.", said the navigator dejectedly.

"If you say so Nami-swan.", said Sanji as he went back to preparing lunch.

"Where's Livy?", asked Zoro as he saw his daughter was the only missing Straw Hat.

"I'm here.", called the teenager from the entrance. "Just got out of the shower.", added the girl as she toweled off her wet hair.

"Livy-chan, lunch will be out in just a minute!", called the cook.

"Thanks Uncle Sanji.", replied the girl as she took in the scene in the kitchen. "Who's the old guy?"

"I'm Kuzan, and you must Roronoa Olivia.", answered the ex-Marine as he rose to meet the girl. Olivia met the man head on, examining the famous Aokiji as he eyed her up and down. "Mm, so sexy.", commented the curly-haired man.

"What?", exclaimed the shocked swordsman. She had been hit on before, but usually by guys in her age range.

Slap. "Get. Off. Our. Ship.", said Robin dangerously as she moved to stand between Olivia and Kuzan. Robin pulled her daughter into a protective hug as her flower hands got in several more smacks to the lecherous man's face. By now Zoro and most of the crew had moved to protect their innocent, young nakama as well.

"So I guess lunch is off." , said Kuzan.

"I'm gonna kill that pervy popsicle!" roared Sanji as he burst into flames.

"I'll turned that pedophile into ice cubes.", said Zoro as he placed Wado in his mouth.

"Oh my, I should probably leave now.", commented the renegade as he took in the murderous auras emanating from the pirates.

**Author's Note:** This is dedicated to **angel rose** who asked for Aokiji meeting Olivia. Thank you to **angel rose, Pixelizedmario, megaME, LegendaryOrigin, DjGinsu13, and miranda **for your latest reviews and suggestions. Also, welcome **Otaku-SIG, **my newest reviewer. Just a heads up, I'll be posting the next chapter of _Christmas Chaos with the Straw Hats_ and the next one-shot in this series on Monday. Lastly, you guys are so great, I love being able to finish your requests and hear your reactions to my writing. Thank you guys for being so encouraging of my work and I can't wait to hear your feedback.


	24. Relationship Revelation

"Zoro, not right now."

"It's fine, everyone's out right now.", replied Zoro. He continued pressing kisses to the conflicted archaeologist's neck, letting his hands trail over her stomach and chest. Times like this were hard to come by for the couple and the swordsman intended on making the most of their alone time.

"Zoro, the crew could come back at any moment and see us.", whimpered Robin as she tried to ignore her boyfriend's hands and lips on her skin.

"I could carry you to the Crow's Nest, or your room if you want.", replied Zoro as he moved from behind the historian to look into her eyes. "But I'm kinda comfy right here.", said Zoro tugging Robin into his lap as he took a seat on the kitchen's bench seat. Holding her steady, the young man started kissing his way up from Robin's pale collarbone to her lush, pink lips. Robin tried to pull away, but the swordsman's lips pressing against her own were too tempting. _Just for a little while_. Giving in, the raven-haired woman let her hands snake into green hair as she pressed against Zoro's solid form, straddling him. Smirking at his girlfriend's resistance finally breaking, the swordsman moved his hands slowly down her back to her...

"Ah! What are you guys doing!"

The pair quickly separated as the reindeer's shout reached their ears.

"Chopper...we um...", stuttered Robin uncharacteristically. Her mind still fuzzy from the lack of oxygen her and Zoro's activities had provided.

"Everyone, Zoro and Robin are kissing!", yelled the tiny doctor as he fled the kitchen.

A chorus of "What!" could be heard up on deck from six other voices.

"Well, I guess you were right after all.", said Zoro as she gently set Robin on her feet.

"Looks like our secret's out."

"That's alright, I think it's about time we told them anyway. I mean, we are gonna be together for a quite some time.", said Zoro smiling as he took Robin's hand in his.

"Yes, forever is quite awhile.", replied Robin as she started walking to the exit only to be held back. She gave Zoro a questioning look, but received only a gentle kiss in response.

"What was that for?", asked the curious archaeologist.

"Nothing, I just love you is all.", replied the swordsman as he led Robin towards the exit. The couple headed upstairs to a cacophony of angry shouts and confused questions, ready to face whatever lied ahead together.

_A little while later_

"So that's about it."

"Wow so you guys kept this secret for over two months?", asked Luffy.

"Yes, we're very sorr-"

"Shishishi, I didn't know Zoro was that smart.", laughed the carefree teen.

"Like you're one to talk!"

"I can't believe we didn't notice anything.", commented Franky.

"Well I always knew that Zoro and Robin had a thing for each other."

"Really Usopp!", asked Chopper, flabbergasted.

"Of course young Chopper. I mean ever since Robin joined Zoro's always treated her different than the rest of us, all it took was a little thinking to figure out it was because he was head over heels in love. And Rob-"

"Yeah right! You guys didn't seem to care that a former enemy was on board so I had to pick up the slack back then!", yelled the blushing swordsman.

"So when did you start to have feelings for Robin?", teased Nami.

"Stay out of this witch!"

"Hmm, it had to of been a while if you won't tell us.", added Brook.

"You having a crush on Nico Robin is super cute Zoro-bro.", laughed Franky.

"I didn't...I mean we...Robin likes me too! Why aren't you guys teasing her?"

"Because Robin doesn't get all worked up like you, Idiot.", replied the navigator. "All joking aside I'm really happy for you two, you make a nice couple."

"Thank you Nami-san.", said Robin as she returned the younger woman's hug.

"Is it true that you want to be with him Robin-chwan?", asked the chef. After the initial revelation he and Zoro were about to have a serious altercation if the historian hadn't intervened on Zoro's behalf.

"Yes Sanji, I love being with Zoro.", said Robin as she pulled Zoro's arm against her chest and laid her head on his shoulder.

Blushing, the sword wielder let his hand rest on Robin's bare thigh, gently stroking it with his thumb.

"Man, you guys look like you're on Cloud 9.", joked Nami as she watched the affectionate display.

"Is that a navigation joke?", asked Zoro.

"It's an expression.", answered Robin.

"An expression of what?"

"I'll explain later."

"Hey Robin, are you and Zoro gonna mate?", asked the innocent doctor, causing the crew to burst into giggles as the couple's faces flared.

"Not any time soon.", choked out the historian.

"Yeah Chopper, at least not until we're married.", said Zoro.

"Sounds like somebody has his future planned out."

"I..I'm just not gonna talk anymore.", said the defeated swordsman.

"That sounds nice, Zoro-kun.", whispered Robin as she gave her partner a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"When you guys have kids I'm gonna have them join my crew. Let's celebrate Zoro and Robin's new relationship thingy and our future nakama! Sanji, meat!"

"Kanpai!", chorused the Straw Hats, reveling in the love and happiness their nakama had found in each other.

**Author's Note: **For **Wingard's Guest**


	25. Past Presence Part 3

"What was that!"

"It felt like a sea king just rammed us.", said Zoro.

"Don't say that Zoro, I don't wanna fight a sea king.", sobbed Chopper as he gripped the swordsman's leg.

"Don't worry Chopper, it was probably just a Marine ship wanting to attack us.", said Robin.

"That doesn't make me feel better!"

"Yo Luffy, don't take my food when we're under attack.", complained Usopp.

"Guys, get out there and fight whatever hit our ship!", ordered Nami from the kitchen's corner.

Bam. "I told you I could handle steering.", said a male voice as a pair of cloaked figures entered the pirates' dining area.

"If you could we wouldn't have rammed into their ship. I'm in charge of piloting, so let me do my job next time.", countered the other with a distinctly feminine voice.

"You're no fun."

"Hey, what are you doing on our ship?", called the chef as he took a drag from his cigarette. The pair turned to see most of the Sunny's residents in attack stances, ready to strike depending on their response. However, the infamous captain continued stuffing his face, oblivious to the possible threat. Though the sniper, doctor, and navigator weren't much better cowering in the corner, nor the musician who was cracking jokes about not being able to see the newcomers' faces because of the cloaks, and his lack of eyes since he is only a skeleton.

"You should pay better attention to your surroundings.", said the male voice. The pirates were taken aback as their captain was sent flying by the mystery man before they even noticed he had moved.

"What the h-", started Zoro.

"You never change Luffy."

"What was that for, you big jerk?", asked Luffy as he held his face.

"For not giving your big brother a proper welcome.", replied Sabo as he lowered his hood.

"That was a little dramatic, wouldn't you agree Sabo?", said Koala as she also revealed her face.

"He needs to learn better, and as his big brother it's my job to make sure he does.", pouted the blonde.

"I'm sorry for his behavior, I hope we didn't cause you any problems.", apologized the woman.

"Koala, Sabo, what are you doing here?", asked Robin.

"Robin-san!", yelled the younger girl as she gave the historian a huge hug. "We were in route to the nearby island of Sheepular when we noticed the jolly roger with a Straw Hat. Sabo wanted to check in on Luffy, so we decided to intercept you guys."

"Mommy, who are those people?", asked the little as she clung to her father's pant leg.

"Oh, that must be your daughter that I heard about in the paper.", said Koala as she crouched down to the four year old's height. "My, aren't you just the cutest thing."

"Olivia, this Koala and that man is Luffy's older brother Sabo, they are part of the Revolutionary Army."

"You're name's Koala, like the bear.", said Olivia.

"Uh huh."

"I like koala bears, my name is Wowonoa Olivia.", said the girl proudly as she reached out one hand for the older woman to shake.

"Hi there, Olivia, it's nice to meet you."

"How do you know Mommy?", asked Olivia, remembering that the woman had hugged her mother abruptly.

"Your mom spent some time with Sabo and I a few years back when she stay with the Revolutionaries on Baltigo. We had plenty of time to get to know each other.", said the fishman karate expert.

"So you're good guys?"

"You bet we are!", cut in Sabo as he held his little brother in a headlock.

"That's good, now Daddy won't hurt you like he did that other guy that knew Mommy.", said Olivia happily. The revolutionaries leveled curious stares at the green-haired man in response to the girl's statement.

"We ran into some rather unpleasant people awhile back.", said the man nonchalantly. "We dealt with them accordingly."

"Here's a plate for you Koala-san, sit down and eat some of the delicious food from my heart.", said Sanji as he twirled out of the kitchen with two full plates.

"Come on Sabo, let me go!", whined Luffy as he fought against his brother's grip.

"Hehe, get out yourself. You don't want your friends to see me own you, now do you?"

"That's not fair, I'm not at full strength 'cause you didn't let me finish dinner!"

"You can just keep him right there, Sabo. Maybe now we can finally have a full meal without his rubber stomach inhaling it all.", laughed Usopp.

"That's not funny Usopp!"

"Sabo's funny.", said Olivia as her mother held her.

"He certainly is."

"Mommy?"

"Yes Sweetheart."

"I want a brother! That way we can have fun like Uncle Luffy and Sabo.", said the four year old. The Roronoa couple looked at each other from across the table, faces flaring at their daughter's innocent request.

"Maybe when you're older Livy.", said Zoro, trying to make the current situation go away.

"Okay Daddy.", replied Olivia, as she calmly went back to trying to feed herself.

The adults sat in silence, unsure of how to proceed, until a rubber snap broke the silence. The captain had managed to stretch his neck to the table and swipe a platter of takoyaki with his mouth.

"Thwith ith gwud Swanji.", said Luffy with a mouthful of fried octopus.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!", yelled both blondes and the navigator as they simultaneously hit the straw-hatted man.

**Author's Note:** So **Wingard's Guest** requested Olivia asking for a sibling and I thought what better way than seeing Luffy with his awesome big brother. Thank you **Otaku-SIG, Wingard's Guest, LegendaryOrigin, miranda, and megaME **for your great reviews, I love hearing what you guys think of my writing! Also, welcome **some stupid guy and pizzafan123, **glad you guys found this one-shot series and are enjoying it.


	26. Past Presence Part 4

"Oh hey, Hancock.", said Luffy as he looked up to see the tall woman in the middle of his ship's deck.

_He remembered my name after all this time. Is this his way of proposing? _"Luffy!",breathed the empress as she made her way to the Straw Hat captain. "It's so great to see you! Not that I had been hoping to run into you or anything like that."

"Hey lady, you wanna tell us why you and your crew blocked our ship in?", asked the irritated navigator. _This is that Warlord Boa Hancock, the most beautiful woman in the world, the one that has a thing for Luffy. Tch, she's not that hot._

"How dare you speak to the princess that way you filthy peasant!", called a Kuja from their ship's deck. The cry was soon followed by agreeing shouts of indignation at their leader's treatment.

"She's the one that boarded our ship without asking, and who are you calling a filthy peasant!"

"Where's the pirate empress?", yelled Brook and Sanji as they charged onto deck. Finding their target the pair quickly fell to their knees at the sight of such a beautiful woman.

"H, H, Hancock-chan!", stuttered the chef as he lay in a pool of blood, trying to sniff the lady pirate.

"I can die happy now after seeing the legendary Pirate Empress, although I'm already dead. Skull Joke! Yohoho!", cried the skeleton before losing consciousness as well.

"Get back you disgusting men!", yelled Hancock as she leveled a swift kick to each man's head, sending them across the deck in a bloody heap.

"Oh no! Sanji's bleeding really bad and Brook died again. We need a doctor!"

"That's you Chopper.", said the sniper, trying to focus on the scuff marks on his shoes. _I love Kaya. I love Kaya. I love Kaya. There's no beautiful Pirate Empress here._

"Are gonna answer me or not?", yelled Nami as she watched the oblivious Hancock fawn over her captain who was too absorbed in fishing to notice.

"Why are you morons yelling?", asked Zoro as he came out of Sunny's interior, followed quickly by his wife and daughter.

"That Warlord Boa Hancock blocked our path, Nami-sis's ticked.", supplied the shipwright as he continued inspecting Sunny for damage. Their collision with the Kuja ship had seriously scuffed up his baby, much to the cyborg's annoyance.

"What happened to Love Cook and Brook?"

"Passed out after seeing the Empress. I think she'd look way more super with some metal on her, like reinforced legs, or an arm laser, but that's just one cyborg's opinion."

"Man, those two really are pathetic. I mean what's the big deal, she's just a woman?"

"You mean you don't think she's super beautiful?", asked Franky.

"Not really, Robin's way prettier than she is.", said Zoro nonchalantly.

"Man, you have it bad Zoro-bro, but I understand how love blinds a man."

"I'm not blind, it's just a fact.", said the swordsman sternly.

"Oh Zoro you're here. Come kick this skank off our ship, and Franky get a Coup de Burst ready, so we can get away from these crazies.", shouted the cartographer, causing the lady pirate crew to start angrily boarding the Sunny.

"What did you just call me you orange-headed harlot?!"

"Oh now you can hear me?"

"Mama, who's that lady yelling at Aunt Nami?", asked the six year old as she gripped Robin's hand.

"That is the Warlord of the Sea, Boa Hancock. She helped your Uncle Luffy out several years ago after our crew had been separated."

"Why's she being mean?"

"Sadly, some people think they have a right to treat others poorly Olivia."

"That's not right."

"I am Luffy's future wife! You should show me more respect, insolent girl."

"I told you we aren't getting married.", cut in Luffy.

"Over my dead body!", shouted Nami.

"I can arrange that.", said Hancock as she raised her leg in preparation for battle.

_Okay, this is bad now. I can't reach my Clima-Tact in time._, thought Nami as she braced herself for impact.

"Stop!" The lady froze at the shout, turning to see an angry-looking child glaring at her. "Why are you trying to hurt Nami?"

"Who's child is this!?", questioned Hancock worriedly. _Surely she is not Luffy's spawn._

"My name is Roronoa Olivia, why did you hurt my family?", asked the little girl again as she took in the bloody heap that was her 'uncles'.

"Nobody cares what I do little girl, because I am beautiful I will always be forgiven.", replied the Snake Princess as she did her classic looking down look.

"Snake Princess!", cried her followers.

"Just because you're pretty doesn't give you the right to treat others like trash. I bet people would like you a lot more if you actually treated them well.", said Olivia.

"How dare you lecture me you upstart brat! Do you know who I am?"

"I'd watch your mouth unless you want to get hurt 'Princess'.", said Zoro dangerously.

"Why aren't you people taken in by my beauty?", questioned Hancock.

"Our crew values something a little more important than beauty.", said Nami, Clima-Tact in hand.

"I don't like how you've been treating my crew, Hancock. I think maybe you should leave if you can't be nice to my friends.", said Luffy as his hat shaded his eyes.

"Luffy-sama. I... please forgive me.", begged Hanock as she fell to her knees.

"Okay, but only if you say sorry to Nami and Livy for calling them names.", replied the young man with a smile.

"My sincere apologies.", choked out the empress as she faced the two pirates.

"Yeah yeah, just get your crew off our ship so we can head out.", said Nami, eager to be away from the whack job crew.

"Girls let's take our leave.", called the Kuja leader as she looked to see her crew surrounding the little girl that had yelled at her. "Girls?"

"She is the ultimate beauty."

"Pure from the inside out."

"Perfection embodied." The ladies had never met someone with such a pure heart as to lecture their leader aside from Monkey D. Luffy, but now they had a female with same true innocence that the Straw Hat captain possessed.

"Um...", stuttered Olivia as the strange ladies swarmed around her.

"Can we keep her Princess?", asked a Kuja eagerly as she pressed the little girl against her chest.

"Yes, I want to have her as well.", added another as she stroked Olivia's hair, much to the girl's dismay.

"We aren't worthy of you Olivia-sama.", cried one from the rear.

"Mommy!", screamed the black-haired girl as she wiggled out of the Kujas' grasp, running to her mother's side. Realizing their new idol was gone, the women ran towards the archaeologist that was now comforting their target only to be stopped by a vicious-looking Zoro.

"Let me make something very clear. You're not going to come near my daughter again, and by the time I count to three all of you better be off this ship."

"But.."

"One.", said Zoro as he unsheathed Shuusui and Kitetsu.

"A man can't..."

"Two." He readied an attack stance with the back of the blades facing the group.

"We will have her!"

"Wrong answer, three." The swordsman used Dragon Twister to create a wind funnel that lifted the hoard of irate females off the deck and send them flying.

"Franky use Coup de Burst before they come back.", called Zoro as he walked over to Olivia and Robin.

"It's okay now Baby, the bad ladies are gone.", comforted the swordsman as she kissed his girl's dark head.

"You won't let them take me, right Daddy?", sobbed Olivia.

"Never. If those creeps ever come back your mom and I will really make them pay.", smiled the green-haired man reassuringly.

"That's right Sweetie. We won't let anyone take you away from us.", added Robin as she rubbed the girl's back.

"'Kay.", said Olivia, laying her head on Robin's shoulder, worn out from the hectic events.

"Coup de Burst!", yelled Franky as the Sunny launched into the air.

"Ugh, my head. Wait, where are all the ladies!", cried Sanji as he sprang up from the deck.

"They're gone Love Cook."

"No, why me, why me? It's not fair."

"Tch, idiot."

"What was that Moss Head?"

"You heard me Swirly."

"Come on Olivia, why don't we go lay down for a little bit.", said Robin as she carried her child away from the young mens' brawl.

"'Kay Mommy."

**Author's Note: **For **LegendaryOrigin** who wanted Olivia meeting Hancock. Also, thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, this series has now reached 100 reviews and almost 10,000 views! You guys are amazing and it's a joy to share my work with you all.


	27. Next Time

"What do think of this one Mom?", asked Olivia as she held a shirt up to her chest.

"That looks nice."

"You say that no matter what I try on.", huffed the teenager, making her mother giggle.

"That's because I think you look beautiful no matter what your wearing.", said Robin, making Olivia blush.

"Thanks."

"You guys find anything?", asked Nami as she approached the dark-haired women.

"Yeah that stack over there.", replied the swordsman as she continued examining the shirt in her hands.

"I like that one Liv, it really brings out the green in your eyes.", commented Nami. "Add it to the pile and I'll go pay."

"Are you sure Aunt Nami, that's kind of expensive?"

"It's cute how innocent you are Liv. When I'm through with that cashier, she'll be paying me to take all this stuff off her hands.", said the navigator, winking. You guys just take that stuff to the Lion Land Ranger, I'll be out in a sec."

"Um, alright." The two Roronoa women carried the stacks of clothing out to the all-terrain vehicle their shipwright had custom designed for inland island exploration. The women had found a better use for it however, and had hijacked it as their shopping vehicle.

"Hey Mom, can I drive this time?", asked Olivia as she climbed into the metal monster.

"How about when there are less people around that you can crush to death."

"Right, good point.", acquiesced the younger historian.

"Okay, where to next girls?", called the redhead as she exited the shop and got behind the wheel.

"That was rather quick Nami?"

"Yeah, I decided to give in at seventy-nine percent off once the girl started crying. What can I say, I'm a big softie."

_More like greedy witch._, thought Olivia, although she was impressed by her aunt's bargaining skills. Or rather, her ability to get away with theft. _When Dad lets me get my second sword, I'll be sure to bring Nami along to "bargain"._

"I heard about a pub in the center of town that's suppose to be the spot to get information on this island, you guys want to drop in for a quick bite and see if we find anything."

"But I'm underage."

"So innocent.", laughed Nami as she made a hard left, heading towards the island city's center.

_Arriving at The Bar_

"This place seems kinda sketchy.", commented Olivia as took in the beat up door and barred windows of a building that was probably older than her mom.

"Well we're already here, might as well see if there's any Marine branches here and how long our log will take to set."

"Don't worry Baby, everything will fine.", said Robin reassuringly as she noticed the apprehension on her daughter's face.

"Come on.", called Nami as she walked through the doorway. The three pirates looked around them, taking in the angry looking barkeep, scantily-clad waitresses, and odd assortment of patrons. The place seemed to house every kind of person, shady-looking pirates, disgruntled island workers, and high profile executives in suits.

"There's a table over there.", said the swordsman, eager to find sanctuary away from the curious customers' eyes. The women made there way to the booth, and placed their order with the clearly envious server.

"She didn't seem too happy about us being here.", commented Olivia as she watched the girl, probably late twenties, walk away.

"The more attractive women that come here, the less likely she is to get tips if the drunk idiots think they can flirt with someone for free.", said Nami as she took a swig of her ice tea.

"Ugh, this isn't sweet at all. I need some sugar."

"I'll get it for you.", offered the younger pirate as she got up and headed towards the bar.

"Wait...", called Robin, but Olivia was already too far to hear her over the noisy atmosphere.

"Excuse me Sir, do have any sugar packets?"

"Yeah.", answered the barkeep as he wiped the countertop.

"Can I have some?"

"Why?"

"To sweeten something, or do you use sugar for something else?", replied Olivia, her patience wearing thin.

"Here." The man scooted a handful of brown packets to her, which she hastily scooped up, ready to leave the man's company before she said something she'd regret.

"Thank you."

"You know you look sweet enough to me as is.", said a blonde man as he blocked the historian's path.

"Could you let me by... please."

"But you just got here, why don't come over to my table and have a couple drinks?"

"I'm already here with some people.", replied Livy, thinking it better not to mention she was a minor and didn't want to drink anyway.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind.",countered the man, reaching out his hand to rub the girl's arm.

"Don't tou-" _Ugh, I feel kind of dizzy. What do I do, I don't have my Gedo, and my haki is still pretty unpredictable? _"I have to get, I have to get..." _I need to go somewhere._

"It'll just take a second.", assured the blonde, his hand sliding to rest on the base of Olivia's spine. _Just a second won't hurt...yeah, I should go with him. _

"That sounds nice.", smiled Olivia as she was led towards a nearby table, before being yanked to her right.

"Aahhh, what the hell is this!", screamed the man as he was captured by a dozen pale arms before one formed to cover his mouth.

"Hey Liv, Liv, are you okay?", asked Nami as she took in the vacant look on her niece's face.

The swordsman blinked several time as she shook her head. "I, I, what was I just doing? My head feels strange."

"That perv was trying to take advantage of you, my guess with a devil fruit ability."

"Can you walk Olivia?", asked Robin, eyes still on the man in her clutches.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure."

"Nami please take Olivia and wait for me outside."

"Mom..."

"It's okay Baby, everything will be alright.", assured the archaeologist.

"O-okay." Nami steadied the dark-headed girl and the pair made their way to the exit, Robin keeping a close eye on them until they were out of sight.

"Now, I'd like to ask you something before I make up my mind.", said Robin as she uncovered the man's mouth.

"What the heck Lady! You trying to kill me?", choked out the blonde as he fought to get oxygen to his lungs. Having his nostrils and mouth covered while his rib cage was being crushed, made the task rather difficult.

"What's your devil fruit ability?"

"I ate the Tempt-Tempt fruit, now I'm a persuasion man."

"So you use your ability to take advantage of young girls, making them think that it's what they want?"

"What of it? Let go of my hands, and I'll let you have a taste of what my power can do, what do say?", smirked the man.

Snap. "Ah!"

"We can't have you disrupting the other customers, so try to keep it down.", said the archaeologist as she shoved the man into the booth, taking a seat herself opposite him.

"You see I wanted to know exactly how much of monster you really are so that I could deal with you accordingly. That was just one finger, one finger that you made the mistake of laying on MY daughter. Snap. Robin watched her captive writhe in pain, years of assassination jobs made it easier to watch strangers in pain, not that she had any sympathy for this particular one.

Snap. Snap. Snap. Snap. This went on as Robin moved from one hand to the other, the man' sweat and tears mixing as he fought against his restraints, his attempts getting weaker and weaker until they were almost unnoticeable.

"I'm not going to kill you, I'm the person I used to be, but I want you to remember this.", said Robin as she met the man's frightened eyes. "Remember this pain the next time you think of using that power of yours again." She stood and walked to the other side of the table. "Remember my face the next time you want to hurt someone's daughter, because if I ever see you near mine or anyone else's, the penalty will be much higher.", said Robin as she walked away, the man's head smacking the hard wood as he finally lost the fight against the pain of having all of his fingers broken.

Olivia looked up from the back seat to see her mother climbing in to sit beside her. As soon as the older woman was settled, Nami started the engine, leaving behind the filthy pub and its patrons. "Mom, I'm sorry, I..."

"Are you feeling better Sweetie?", asked Robin as she reached out to cup Olivia's flushed cheeks.

"Yeah, I think that guy's powers wore off after I lost contact with his hands, but"

"I'm glad. He didn't touch you right?"

"No, just my arm and my back, you and Aunt Nami came before I was completely out of it. I should have been more aware of my surroundings.", said Olivia softly.

"Olivia. Olivia look at me.", said Robin gently, pulling her daughter against her chest as she looked up to meet her mother's eyes.

"You don't have to try and do everything on your own. You are my daughter, whenever you need help, I'll be there, that's my job, protecting you." Robin leaned down, brushing aside Olivia's onyx bangs before pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too.", whispered Olivia as silent tears streamed down her cheeks. _I'm gonna get stronger, so that she doesn't always have to protect me. Next time, I'll be able to save myself. Next time, I'll be able to protect her too._

**Author's Note: **So **LegendaryOrigin **wanted Robin handling a stranger that touched Olivia after seeing her reaction in the Kuzan chapter. I wanted to not only make this about Robin's character as far protecting her daughter, but also a way to add to Olivia's character since I hadn't written her as really vulnerable when she was older. This wasn't suppose to be as dark as it ended up being, but I like where the prompt took me and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. A big thanks to two of my favorite reviewers, **LegendaryOrigin and DjGinsu13 **who consistently brighten my day with encouraging comments and creative requests. You guys don't know what it means to me to check my email and see that you have taken the time to write me a freaking paragraph, so thank you. Also, thank you to **megaME, miranda, Wingard's Guest, pizzafan123, and guest **left me some awesome requests and reviews, glad to know you guys are enjoying reading this series as much as I enjoy writing it.

Robin Roronoa


	28. Fated Meeting in a Sword Shop

"What do think of this one Miss?"

"Hmm, the hilt isn't very comfortable and the entire thing feels a little top heavy.", replied Olivia as she re-sheathed the katana.

"I'm afraid that is the last of our high quality katana, perhaps you would be interested in a rapier or maybe a broad sword."

"No, it has to be a katana."

"Come on Livy, don't look so gloomy, there are other sword shops we can look at.", said Zoro, placing his hand comfortingly on the young girl's shoulder.

"Yeah, but then I'll have to wait until we dock again and hope that that particular island has a weapons shop, and even if it does who's knows when or if I'll even find a suitable sword.", pouted the girl.

"A sword decides whether its wielder is worthy or not, you just have to be patient."

"I'm daughter of the future World's Greatest Swordsman, I think I more than qualify as 'worthy'.", huffed Livy.

"You also have to be compatible with your blade, we just haven't found one stubborn enough yet.", teased Zoro as he tugged Olivia's ponytail.

"Dad!", squealed Olivia as her cheeks flared. "Quit it." Olivia reached up to bat the man's hands away only for him to reach under her arms and scoop her up.

"Daddy, put me down!", yelled the embarrassed little girl as she fought against her father's embrace.

"Come on let's go back to the ship.", replied Zoro, ignoring his daughter's indignant cries. Knowing she wasn't going to win, Olivia settled for hiding her face in Zoro's neck, so that passerby couldn't see her face at least.

"Here."

"What was that?", asked Olivia.

"I didn't say anything Livy."

"Here." Olivia looked up as her father reached the shop's exit, her eyes being drawn towards a side shelf.

"Wait Dad!"

"What is it?"

"There's something back there, I... I think I hear something." Placing her gently on the ground, Zoro followed Olivia to the shelf in question, watching as her small hands reached out to grasp the navy blue hilt of one of the swords.

"What's going on Livy?" He watched the emotions play over the girl's face as she unsheathed a rather odd looking black blade. _It's temper pattern is weird, it kinda looks like lighting bolts with the way it zigzags._

"This one. This blade... it wants me to be its master... I think it called to me.", said Olivia with a hint of doubt in her voice.

Zoro met her questioning eyes proudly, "It's said that true swordsmen are able to hear a blades desires."

"Really?"

"Yeah, the same way I can tell when Kitetsu wants to shed blood, or how Ryuuma knew that I was going to be Shuusui's next wielder, it's an instinct that can't be learned in any dojo regardless of skill. I wonder if that's a legendary sword or not?"

"His name is Gedo. I've never felt anything like this with other katana.", said Olivia, the excitement still clear in her blue-green eyes.

"That's because all the others weren't suppose to be yours, Gedo here clearly is.", smirked Zoro. "Why don't we go ask the shop owner about purchasing him.

"'Kay." The Roronoa pair headed back up to the counter, Olivia reluctantly handing the dark sword over to the man.

"Oh this little guy here is the one you want? I've had this one for quite some time, an arms trader brought him in awhile back, said that he found the blade in some run down ole' temple back in Paradise."

"Do you know anything about the sword's history before the trader found it.", asked Olivia eagerly.

"It's not a legendary blade or anything, but the maker was a man known for making reliable weapons, said he put a piece of his heart into every one. He named this one Gedo Shikai, but I'm not sure of the translation, fella was from some West Blue village. Sorry I can't tell ya more.", replied the owner.

"No it's fine, learning about the life this blade lived is a part of being its master. It's my duty to find out all I can so that we can be a good team, thank you for giving me a head-start.", smiled Livy, giving the shop owner a respectful bow.

"It's nice to see a good kid like you interested in swordsmanship. How about you take this one off my hands for me, no charge."

"You.. you can't be serious?", choked out the shocked girl as she hesitantly took the proffered blade.

"I worry that swordsmanship is a dying art, not too many out there willing to take the time to learn, letting me place a blade in the hands of a someone who can become a true master is payment enough. I hope this sword will be at your side for many years, and keep you safe.", said the man with a smile gracing his wrinkled face.

"Thank you Sir."

"I'm sure you'll be a great swordsman one day, no doubt about it."

"How can you tell?"

"We have a way of sensing one of our own, and I can tell your old man here is something fierce, so I'm sure he'll teach you right.", replied the old man with a wink.

"I sure will.", said Zoro.

"Come Dad, I want to show Mom and the rest of the crew Gedo. Can we start practicing tonight?"

"Slow down Livy, we have plenty of time.", said the green-haired man as he raced to catch up with the eager ten-year old.

**Author's Note: **This one is for **DjGinsu13** who wanted to know how Olivia obtained Gedo.


	29. Quite the Troublesome Family

"Olivia?", called Robin as she entered the ship's library. "Oliv-" The archaeologist paused when she found her teenager fast asleep on the room's couch, book still open on her chest. _She must of worn herself out trying to study after training all morning. She'd be more comfortable in her room though." _Robin bloomed eyes around the Sunny searching for her husband. Finding him in the bathhouse, toweling off after his shower, the blue-eyed woman sprouted several hands over the swordsman's body, caressing the sculpted muscles until Zoro was humming with satisfaction.

"Is this a preview for something later?", teased the swordsman as his wife's upper body appeared out of the wall.

"Perhaps, but first I need you to come to the library."

"What for?", asked Zoro, disappointment clear on his face.

"Olivia fell asleep in there, but I think she would be more comfortable in her own bed.

"Alright let me get dressed, unless you have something else in mind...", said the swordsman letting the towel fall from around his waist, a playful smirk gracing his lips.

"This first, but I'll be sure to take you up on that later in our bedroom.", replied the historian before bursting into sakura petals.

"Looking forward to it." said Zoro as he hastily pulled his pants on.

Robin sat down on the coffee table and gently extricated the thick book from her daughter's tired grasp. She reached out, her hand gently brushing obsidian strands out of Olivia's eyes as the other stroked her arm.

"You work much too hard, though I suppose you get that from your father and I. None us is very good at taking care of ourselves, are we?" Olivia twitched a little in her sleep. "You worry me so much, but I am proud of you.", whispered Robin as she kissed the sleeping girl's forehead. The swordsman's muscles seemed to relax at the contact, comforted even when sleeping by her mother's gentle touch and soft voice. "I love you, my Olivia." The historian continued to watch over her sleeping child until her husband quietly entered the room, fully clothed.

"She's really been pushing herself lately, hasn't she?", asked Zoro, taking in the dark circles under her eyes and the cuts and bruises covering her arms and hands.

"Yes, we should have a talk with her after she wakes up. I can't stand seeing her run herself into the ground like this.", said Robin, still running her fingers through the girl's long hair.

"I'll make sure to cut back a little when we're training too. Here, let me carry her." Zoro took Robin's previous spot by their daughter, sliding his arms under hers so that her chest leaned against his own. Lifting her up as gently as he could, the green-haired man used one arm as a makeshift seat to support the sleeping girl's weight while his free hand pressed into the small of her back, steadying her. Olivia instinctively wrapped her arms around her father's neck, allowing herself to carried by the man. _Man, this is a lot harder than it was when she was smaller._

_Flashback_

"Daddy, put me down.", pouted Olivia as her father walked through the crowded streets with her in his arms.

"What kind of father would I be if I let my little baby walk on an injured leg?"

"It's just a sprain... and I'm not a little baby.", huffed the black-haired girl.

"One, you're smaller than me so I can call you little, and two, I'm you're dad so you're always gonna be my sweet, little baby." Zoro placed a kiss on the girl's sharp nose. "No matter what."

"But Dad.", said Olivia, her cheeks blushing a cute shade of pink.

"What?"

"It's... It's..."

"What was that?"

"It's embarrassing having people see you carry me like this.", replied the eleven year old, avoiding eye contact.

"Hahaha."

"It's not funny!", yelled Olivia, anger replacing her former shame.

"Yes it is. Man, you sound just like Robin, you know that? It's adorable.", breathed the swordsman as he continued to laugh.

"I, you, just...", stuttered Olivia as she tried to come up with a suitable comeback.

"You're so cute when you get all flustered Livy-bug.", said Zoro, kissing the girl's cheek before pulling her closer against his chest. "Besides I could carry you bridal style if you'd like."

"No, that makes me feel like I'm falling."

"You know I like it when I get to do stuff like this for you.", said the swordsman calmly.

"What do you mean?"

"Getting to hold you and take care of you. You're so mature for your age Livy, I like it when I can act like your dad."

"You do stuff for me all time, and even if you didn't it doesn't make you any less of my daddy.", replied Olivia.

"Thanks Sweetie, but still... it's nice having you in my arms. It means I can do stuff like this." Zoro pressed quick kisses over his daughter's face until she was shaking with laughter.

"Dad that ti, tickles!", laughed Olivia. When Zoro had stopped, Olivia caught her breath before hugging her arms around his neck a little tighter, burying her face against the man's neck.

"Ilikeittoo."

"What was that?", asked Zoro, not completely hearing the girl's quiet voice.

"Ilikeittoo."

"Speak up Livy."

"I said I like it too!", shouted the the little sword wielder. Her face immediately flushed, realizing her slight outburst.

"You like what?", asked Zoro playfully.

"I, I like it when you hold me and stuff, okay."

"I'll hold you anytime you want Sweetheart. I wouldn't mind you snuggling up against my chest while I napped either, or maybe sitting in my lap at dinner."

"That doesn't sound too bad.", replied Olivia.

"Let's hurry and get back to the ship so Chopper can have a look at you.", said the green-haired man, a smile gracing his lips.

_Flashback End_

The male Roronoa carefully toted his sleeping child to her bedroom, Robin following quietly behind. The swordsman laid her on the mattress, pulling the purple and blue comforter over her thin body, after Robin had removed her boots.

"You really know how to make me worry, Livy. Just like your Mom does." Zoro watched as Olivia turned in her sleep at the sound of his voice.

"I seem to recall you being the one constantly coming out of battles bruised and bloody.", said Robin.

"We really are quite the troublesome family, aren't we.", asked the marimo as he pulled his wife into an embrace.

"Yes we are." The pair held each other close for several seconds, before breaking apart when they remembered where they were.

"Let's hurry and leave before she wakes up."

"Alright. Sweet dreams my love." Robin kissed Olivia on the cheek as Zoro did the same.

"Sleep well Livy-bug." The couple quietly left their sleeping daughter's room and headed for their own. Once inside, the historian quickly wrapped her arms around her husband's neck, pulling his face towards her own. Lips meeting, the pair pressed against each other, savoring the taste of their partner as they held one another.

**Author's Note: **I've been meaning to add this to the last couple chapter notes, so even thought it's late, thank you for everyone's Christmas and New Year's wishes. I hope that you guys like this chapter!


	30. Our Swordsman

"Come on Livy, say it.", pleaded Zoro as he held the tiny girl in his lap. "I know you can talk little girl." The baby stared back at the swordsman before reaching up to tug on his earrings.

"Ow!"

"Hehe!", gurgled the infant at her father's outburst.

"Oh you think that's funny huh?", asked Zoro, as he lifted Olivia above his head. He tossed her gently a couple times before bringing her close against his chest. "Okay Livy, now say 'daddy'."

"Hehe!", laughed the seemingly oblivious child. The swordsman pressed a kiss to the gleeful girl's forehead, "Fine, you win for now, but I know you understand me." Olivia continued to giggle in Zoro's lap, amused from anything to his scarred eye to his wedding band, that is until the kitchen door opened.

"Mommy! Mommy!", squealed Olivia, delighted to see the dark-haired archaeologist.

"Come here Olivia.", said Robin as she received the squirming girl from her husband's arms. "I missed you my love.", continued the historian as she pressed kisses to the girl's tan cheeks.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Olivia reached out with her tiny hands to grab her mother's face. Mimicking the motions she had seen before, the baby leaned in to give Robin a sweet kiss on her lips.

"I love you too Sweetie.", responded the woman as she took a seat at the table, cradling Olivia's small form against her chest.

"How come she can call you 'Mommy', but can't call me anything?", huffed the moss head. "I've spent just as much time with her as you have."

"Well technically I did carry her for nine months."

"Okay you got me there, but she even started calling Luffy 'Luf', and I heard her say 'Doc' when Chopper was holding her. I'm her father, I think I deserve a title before those idiots.

"Zoro, Olivia loves you regardless if she calls you anything, and no matter what you'll always be her father.", comforted Robin.

"Easy for you to say, you've been 'Mommy' for weeks now.", shot back Zoro as he laid his head on the table. Robin set Olivia down in front of the one-eyed man's face, allowing the girl to crawl forward and play with his face and hair as she climb on him.

"See she knows exactly who her father is."

"Yeah I guess.", acquiesced Zoro as he moved Olivia back onto Robin's lap, rubbing her short black hair as he did so.

"Hey Moss Head, call the rest of the crew in, lunch is ready.", yelled Sanji as he started bringing plates to the table.

"Tch, whatever love cook.", replied Zoro as he headed towards the door after giving Robin a lingering kiss, much to the cook's annoyance.

The Straw Hats gathered together at the table, piling food on to plates as laughter and yells filled the dining area.

"Aw, she's absolutely adorable!", said Nami as she watched her unofficial niece wrestle with her miniature fork, trying to get food into her open mouth.

"Man, I can't believe she can almost feed herself, it seems like you guys just had her.", commented Usopp from down the table.

"She can almost do it better than Luffy can.", added Sanji, making the crew burst into raucous laughter.

"That was mean Sanji!", yelled Luffy as he continued to shovel food into this mouth.

"If you were that mad you would stop stuffing your face for half a second."

"How's me starving gonna help anything?"

"Hopeless.", stated Usopp, face in his palm.

"I'll help you Baby.", said Robin as she moved to take the utensil from the almost one year-old.

"Here, I got it Robin, just finish eating.", said Zoro as he picked up the tiny silverware. Scooping up a bite of the mushy baby food the cook had made, the swordsman brought the bite towards Olivia's waiting mouth.

"Mitter!"

"What was that Livy?", asked the confused man.

"Mitter Sordmin! Mitter Sordmin!", cried the girl as she reached up toward her father.

"Did she just call you 'Mister Swordsman'?", asked the navigator, as she fought off giggles.

"Mitter Sordmin!", continued the baby when Zoro still didn't pick her up.

"Hahaha! I can't believe she called you that!", laughed Sanji as he rolled on the floor.

"It's not funny!", yelled Zoro. He picked up his daughter, holding her in front of his face as she reached out grabbing his nose. "Livy come on, call me 'Daddy'., begged the green-haired man.

"What's so funny about that?", asked Franky, confused by his friend's mirth.

"Oh you and Brook wouldn't get it. Back when Robin first joined that was what she always called Zoro.", supplied Nami. "Like mother, like daughter."

"Where did she even hear that?", asked Chopper as the giggling died down. The pirates' eyes switched from the historian to the swordsman waiting for an answer.

"What, she calls me that sometimes?", said Zoro sternly.

"I didn't know that was a pet name. Maybe you guys had something going back then, hmm?", suggested the redhead.

"No, we, just shut up witch."

"Do you call Robin-san anything Zoro-san?", asked the musician.

"I..."

"Come on tell us Zoro-bro.", shouted the shipwright.

"Tell us! Tell us! Tell us!", chorused the seven other adult Straw Hats.

"Like hell!"

The chants quieted as pale arms appeared on the pirates' shoulders, hands coming down to cover their mouths.

"Perhaps it's time we all turn in for the night.", commented the archaeologist as she walked over to her family. Olivia had her head resting on her father's shoulder now, her eyes drooping with sleep even with all the commotion. _I guess the excitement tired her out._ "Good night everyone.", called Robin over her shoulder as she led Zoro by the hand out of the kitchen. The flower arms dissolved into petals when the Roronoa family was out of sight, away from their crew mates' prying questions.

"So we're not gonna drop this until we found out right?", asked Franky, smirking.

"Oh, definitely.", replied Nami with a wink.

"Mister Swordsman.", breathed Usopp, still out of breath from laughing.

_Olivia's Room_

"Well on the bright side she does have a name for you now.", tried Robin as she laid her baby down in the crib.

"Yeah. You the crew isn't gonna leave us alone right? I should just kept my mouth shut.", sighed Zoro.

"Perhaps, but I'm sure they can be persuaded if need be.", said Robin mischievously, blooming a couple hands on the swordsman's body for emphasis.

"Hehe, I'll leave that to you then." Zoro moved closer so that he could wrap an arm around the older woman's waist, pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth. "I guess I can deal with both of you calling me that, at least for a little bit.

"We love our swordsman, don't we Olivia?", whispered Robin as she rubbed the sleeping girl's back.

"He loves you guys too."

**Author's Note: **This one was inspired by a request/suggestion about Livy's first word by **DjGinsu13. **I hope that even though I changed it that you and all of my readers enjoyed this chapter. Thanks to all my reviewers, especially **LegendaryOrigin and DjGinsu13 **who consistently leave me incredibly sweet comments and creative requests, you guys are awesome. Lastly welcome back **megaME and Sketcher1994,** it's good to hear from you guys! P.S. Don't worry Sketcher1994, I love your reviews and couldn't be happier about seeing the mass amount in my email today, so thank you very much my lovable reviewer.


	31. Lessons Learned (Scars)

"Hey Dad."

"Was is it Livy?", asked Zoro as he continued hefting his barbell up and down.

"I was just wondering why you have so many scars.", replied the girl. "I mean they seem to cover your entire body."

"They're more than just scars, they're a part of me and all of my experiences, good or bad."

"Really, like what?"

The swordsman stopped lifting, making his way over to the eight year old sitting on the Crow's Nest's bench.

"These marks are proof of my survival, the lessons I've learned throughout the years. Like this one on my chest, it's from the first time I ever fought Hawkeye, I have it as a reminder of how far I've come in my skills as a swordsman, and the promise I made with my captain."

"What was the promise?"

"I told him that I would never lose in fight until I had claimed Mihawk's title. Since then I've lost a few times, but this mark reminds me that I can't let those failures defeat me because my friends are counting on me."

"What about this one?", asked Olivia as her tiny hands reached out to touch the man's marred and calloused hands.

"I got these when I was pretty young, training accidents. I tried to skip important steps from time to time and paid the price.", answered Zoro as he looked at the thin white lines the spider-webbed across his fingers.

"Your ankles?"

"Um...Nami and I were kinda in a tough situation."

"So an enemy did that to you when you tried to protect her?"

"No, not exactly. You see we got stuck in some candle wax..."

"How did you get stuck in wax, that would have had to of been a pretty big candle.", said Olivia skeptically.

"This guy had devil fruit powers and made a big wax tower that our feet got stuck in."

"Wait, did you try and cut off your feet Daddy?", asked Livy, trying not to laugh.

"It wasn't the best idea, but we didn't have a lot of options and it seemed better than being turned into a statue."

"That's really dumb Daddy, I bet Mommy could of figured a way out of there."

"Yeah well your mom's really smart, and... Hey! Did you just say I was dumb?"

"Well, you did try and cut your own feet off.", smirked Livy.

"You're eight, what do you know!"

"To not cut my feet off.", shot back the little girl.

"Oh yeah. Then tell me how you get out of this situation."

"What sit-" Olivia was instantly thrown into to the air only to fall back into her father's waiting arms. As he held her, Zoro poked Olivia's sides and mussed her hair while she fought against the man's hold.

"Having some trouble Livy-bug?", asked the swordsman cockily as he ceased his teasing and brought Olivia close against his chest.

"That wasn't fair, you cheated.", huffed the black-haired girl.

"Oh and how's that?"

"I wasn't ready for you to do that.", said Livy as she combed her fingers through her bangs, trying to get their usual neatness back.

"Next time maybe you won't be such a smart mouth now will you?"

Olivia obstinately stayed silent as she was carried. Zoro gently swatted her bottom a few times as he reclaimed his seat on the bench.

"Yeah.", huffed the little Roronoa, embarrassed from being punished like a small child. She was better than that.

"That's my good girl.", cooed Zoro, giving Olivia a kiss on either side of her blushing face.

"How did you get this one?", asked the girl, her hand coming to rest over the moss head's damaged eye.

"I lost it while I was being trained by Mihawk."

"What happened?"

"How I got it isn't the important part, to me it shows what I'm willing to sacrifice to achieve my dream.", replied the swordsman seriously.

"You gave up your eye to get stronger?", asked the child in shock.

"It's just an eye Livy, I have another."

"So you'd give up anything to become the World's Greatest Swordsman, wouldn't you Dad?"

"No, not anything." Zoro tightened his hold around Olivia's small form, tucking her head under his chin making her soft hair tickle his face. "Like you, I could never sacrifice my precious baby girl to achieve me goal.", said Zoro, kissing the top of his daughter's head. "Same goes for Robin, Luffy, and the rest of our crew. My dream isn't worth losing the people I love. My life would be pointless if the only thing I had was a title, you guys give my existence meaning."

**Author's Note: **This was inspired by **DjGinsu13's **request of Livy learning about Zoro's sacrifice and ** JoshRand1982's **request for Livy asking about Luffy's scar. I think that this is much more plausible occurrence and fits with how both situations would be handled, so I hope you guys enjoyed this request mash-up. Thanks to **Sketcher1994 **for the reviews on _Christmas Chaos, _I'm glad you liked it and I can't wait to hear your thought on chapters 30 and 31 of _Family Time._ To **LegendaryOrigin, **I'm glad that my work made your day. As an author hearing that I'm able to help my readers by cheering them up, relieving stress, or just being a pleasant distraction is amazing! In conclusion, while I continue making one-shots for this group, I'm starting to work on Olivia meeting another person from the Straw Hats' past, but the plot is gonna be a little longer than a typical one shot so I'm planning on releasing it separately from _Family Time. _You know to make sure I don't run out of _room_. *Cough* *Cough*


	32. I know, but still

"I said I was sorry." He waited for a response, nothing. "Are you just not gonna talk to me?" Still nothing. "Roronoa Olivia!"

"What.", huffed the teenager as she tried to stay a few steps ahead of her father.

"Livy, I'm your dad you can't talk to me like that, and stop overreacting."

"I'm not the one that threatened to slice someone up Three-Sword Style, that was you."

"I... that boy needed to learn some boundaries.", replied the red-faced swordsman.

"He didn't even do anything Dad, we were just talking while you and Law caught up."

"You"

"Oh, wait, you didn't ask what we were doing, just assumed the worst and dragged me away like a little kid after scaring Code out of his mind."

"You looked a little too close to just be talking."

"And you came over a little to quickly for someone who says they trust me.", shot back Olivia.

"I do trust you Livy."

"But not to make the right the decisions, or around guys who I happen to have known for years now, you know since that whole mishap when I was fourteen. Code's just a friend, and it's not like we get to see each other that often."

"Livy it's not lik-"

"Whatever, let's just find a way back to the ship since you got us lost while dragging me away.", said Olivia as she trudged forward through the thick forest foliage. Zoro stood still, mentally chastising himself for his behavior. He had probably overreacted a tiny bit when he pulled a sword on a sixteen year old when he saw his hand on Olivia's hip, but that was his daughter, he... he was suppose to protect her. The man looked up to see that his teenager was already twenty or thirty yards ahead of him. _I have to fix this before we get back. Man, I wish Robin was here, she's better at calming Livy down. _

"Livy wait!", called Zoro as he ran to catch up with the girl. When, he had closed the distance between them, he hesitantly reached for her arm, when she didn't jerk away, he pulled her against his chest, letting his hands stroke her raven locks. "I didn't mean to... you know freak out like that Livy. I know how smart you are, I know that you can think for yourself and make the right decisions, it's just... I don't know how to let go."

"What do you mean?", asked Olivia, looking up to meet the swordsman's eye.

"Your whole life all I've wanted to do is protect you, even if you didn't need me to, you can't just expect that to change just because you're seventeen now. I know you're not a little kid anymore and that you can do stuff on your own, but I'm still your dad and a part of me will always want to just pull you onto my lap and keep you safe from everything."

Livy stood stoically in her father's embrace, fighting an inner battle between being angry at his outburst or understanding his reasons. "You know Code hasn't asked me out or tried anything, he's too much of a dork like you."

"That's good to know.", replied Zoro.

"But if he did, you wouldn't try and kill him would you?", asked Olivia, testing the man's previous claims.

"As long as you're happy, I won't do anything. And as long as you don't you know...", agreed Zoro.

"Don't what?", asked the historian innocently.

"You know as long as you two um... don't try... I mean wait... you get what I'm saying.", stuttered Zoro as he tried to avoid eye contact with the girl in his arms.

"What are you talking about Dad?"

"Um... you know... didn't your mom talk to you about stuff?", asked the swordsman, eager to get off this subject.

"What stuff?", asked Livy, trying to keep a straight face.

"Stuff stuff, like what um.."

"Haha!"

"What?", asked Zoro, thrown off by the girl's sudden giggles.

"You, you're so bad at this! I can't believe you've been married for almost two decades and can't say the word sex!"

"I, I, you did this on purpose didn't you!"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it.", laughed the teen, shaking with mirth in the green-haired man's arms.

"Tch, you're just like Robin."

"At least Mom can talk abou-"

"Please don't say it again Livy."

"Hehe, fine, and for the record you don't have to worry about that until I'm married."

"Good, now are we okay Sweetie.", asked Zoro, brushing her hair aside so he could cup her cheeks.

"Yeah, I guess. Your not gonna try and put me on your lap are you?", asked the girl as she wrapped her arms around her father.

"Of course not.", said Zoro as sweat dropped from his forehead.

"You're such a dork Dad.", sighed Olivia noticing her father's bluff.

"Yeah, you're probably right." He leaned down to kiss Olivia's temple. "I love you Livy-bug."

"I love you too." The pair stayed like that, comfortable in each other's familiar embrace, until Olivia pulled back. "Okay, the ship is right up there so let's hurry."

"Wait how do you know that?", asked the confused moss head.

"I can sense Mom and everyone with my haki."

"You've known where they are this whole time?"

"Uh huh."

"Why didn't you tell me instead of wondering around the forest?"

"You hadn't really apologized yet.", replied Olivia.

"Yep exactly like your mother." The two made their way through the dense trees, led by Olivia until the Sunny came into view. _A nice nap with Robin sounds good right about now., _thought the one-eyed man as he and his daughter climbed up to the deck.

"I'm going inside.",called the girl over her shoulder as she headed for the door.

"Alright. Hey Nami do you know where Robin is?", asked the swordsman since she was the only one on deck.

"Last time I checked she was in the aquarium reading."

"Thanks." Zoro followed after Livy, finding the aquarium in only seven minutes, thoughts of relaxing with his wife motivating him.

"I'm sorry about that Baby.", heard Zoro through the door.

"Huh?", Zoro entered the room after hearing voices, only to find Olivia with her head in Robin's lap.

"Hello Zoro, Olivia was just telling me about your day together.", said the archaeologist sweetly.

"Oh yeah, what did she tell you?", asked the nervous man.

"Nothing really, just that you tried to dismember Trafalgar Code."

"I didn-"

"Mom can I stay in here with you, I'm tired after all the trekking in the forest.", asked Olivia, giving her mother a pitiful expression.

"But I kinda want-", started Zoro.

"Of course Olivia.", replied Robin, rubbing the girl's side affectionately.

"Robin, I-"

"Thanks Mommy.", yawned the tired girl as she closed her eyes.

"Did you say something Zoro?", asked Robin.

"No, it's nothing."

"Why don't you stay in here, you look just as worn out as Olivia does."

"Yeah, okay." The swordsman made his way over to the bench, taking a seat next to his wife. He slid one arm around the older woman's waist while his free hand rested on her thigh beside their daughter's head.

"Sleep well you two.", whispered Robin as Zoro's head fell onto her shoulder.

**Author's Note: **This is for **DjGinsu13 **who wanted Zoro reacting to Olivia's first kiss, I didn't think he could handle that right now since he's already so protective, so this is what I came up with. I referenced a little bit of my new story in this chapter, as far as when Livy meets Law and something happening, but you guys are gonna have to wait for the rest. Also a big thanks to **Otaku-SIG, miranda, guest, Sketcher1994, megaME, Mr. Suave, and LegendaryOrigin** for your reviews and requests. I hope you guys haven't minded me changing your requests a little bit, and that this chapter was enjoyable. Lastly, for those of you who have apologized for not reviewing or reviewing late, don't. I love hearing your thoughts whether it's an hour after I post or a month, you guys are what motivate me to keep writing and I'm grateful for every word you take the time to leave me! :) P.S. I hope you start feeling better **LegendaryOrigin! :)**


	33. Take It Easy

"I see you're awake now.", said Robin as she quietly entered Olivia's bedroom.

"Yeah, I woke up a few minutes ago. Mm, that smells nice.", said the teen as she sat up in bed.

"That's good because I made it for you.", replied Robin as she handed the hot cup of tea to her daughter. The swordsman eagerly took the treat, quickly bringing it towards her open mouth.

"Careful Olivia, it just finished steeping." The older woman who was now sitting next to Olivia in bed, watching her carefully.

"Right, so what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Straight to the point as usual.", laughed Robin as she reached out to brush the girl's hair back. "You know your father and I have been worried about you lately."

"Lately?"

"You've been pushing yourself too hard Sweetie, we don't want to see you work yourself to the bone."

"I could always ask Uncle Brook for tips."

"Olivia.", said the archaeologist sternly. "This isn't a joke."

"I know that, Really Mom, I'm fine, just a little tired is all."

"Don't lie to me Olivia, and we're not just going to brush this off."

The young Roronoa stared into her cup not wanting to meet her mother's concerned gaze that was asking questions she wasn't ready to answer.

"Tell me what's wrong Baby, I can't help you if you don't talk to me.", said Robin, sliding her arm around the girl's shoulders. Olivia hesitated, not wanting to put anymore stress on her mother, but knowing that keeping quiet would have the same effect.

"I hate it."

"What?"

"I hate it. I hate how I'm always a burden to you and Dad, and how you guys always get injured trying to protect me. I hate how you guys can't depend on me to take care of myself."

"Olivia I've told you be-"

"I know that you guys don't care, but I do. I hate seeing you guys in pain and knowing it's because I'm nothing but a target."

"You're plenty strong."

"It's not enough though."

"When will it be?"

"I don't know, but that' why I can't stop.", said the girl fiercely.

The historian sat there, contemplating her teenager's words. "I know how you feel.", said Robin.

"How? You're strong Mom, and can fight off thousands of people at once without breaking a sweat, and everyone can count on you."

"I haven't always been like this, when Ohara was destroyed all I could do was sit and watch the people I love sacrifice their lives for me."

"I didn't think of that.", whispered Olivia, ashamed.

"And when I met the crew, I felt like my past, the darkness that followed me would be nothing but a burden on them. One that would eventually cause them nothing but pain if they continued to protect me, it was suffocating."

"I.."

"It's normal to want to prevent pain to the ones you love, but you can't make them stop wanting to prevent your pain.", finished Robin.

"So your saying I'm trying to do both and it's pointless."

"Not pointless, but unnecessary. We're a family Olivia, so we protect each other.", said the older woman with a smile as she stood from the bed. "You can get stronger, but don't try and take all of the responsibility of protecting the crew on yourself."

"Alright, I'll take it a little slower." Robin leveled a look at her daughter. "Fine, a lot slower."

"Thank you. Oh, and Olivia.", said Robin as she made he way to Olivia's side.

"Yeah.", asked the swordsman, looking up.

"I love you, my little girl." Robin's hands held Olivia's face as she pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek.

"I love you too Mom.", whispered the girl, arms reaching up to hold the comforting presence that was her mother.

**Author's Note: **For **LegendaryOrigin** who wanted Robin telling Olivia to take it easy. Thank you guys for all the awesome reviews on here and on _Meetings and Dismemberment._ Sorry both of today's chapters are kinda short, but I hope you enjoyed them none the less."


	34. First Night

It surprised him how normal something could feel with her even when it was a new experience. The swordsman felt as if this was how it had simply always been, he knew it was how it would be from now on. Robin laid on her side in their bed, lightly dozing after their first time together while Zoro simply watched her as she slept. The rise and fall of her exposed chest, the way her raven hair covered part of her face making him reach out to gently brush the stray locks aside so he could take in her complete being, and the way her lips parted slightly when she exhaled. He noticed everything, wanting to memorize ever detail of the woman beside him. For less than twenty-four hours they had been united as one, pledging to be by each other's side for the rest of their lives in front of the ragtag group that called them friends, and now they had come together, baring themselves in the ultimate form of trust and intimacy. It was strange how the thought of being with a woman hadn't crossed his mind for years, he knew now it was because this, this perfect bliss, this moment belonged to Robin, just like the rest of him did. Zoro knew that this moment would be different with any other woman, Robin was the one he had been waiting for, even if he didn't know it back then, she was the only one he could ever give himself to. The swordsman let his hand fall on the older woman's side, caressing her smooth skin as he ran it from her hip to the swell of her chest.

"Mm.", purred Robin, stretching a little as the sleep wore off. "Hello Zoro."

"Hey, did I wake you?", asked the swordsman, feeling guilty.

"No, I just woke up from a dream is all."

"Really, was it a good dream?"

"Yes, but this is better.", replied Robin as she leaned in to kiss her husband. She brought her arms around Zoro's neck, pulling him flush against her as the kiss deepened. Zoro pulled the historian closer, his hands splaying across her back as their lips parted, his head resting over Robin's heart as they held one another.

"This is...", started the swordsman, letting his hands slide over his wife's body as she stroked his hair.

"Perfect.", finished Robin. "Everything today as been perfect.",added the woman as her eyes fell on the ring around her finger, thoughts of the earlier ceremony playing in her head.

"Yeah, perfect.", sighed Zoro. The pair continued to hold each other long into the night, soothed to sleep by their lover's gently touches, and reassuring presence. The events of the day dominating their thoughts as they fell asleep as one for the first night of many to come.

**Author's Note: **Just a little drabble that popped into my head when reviewing earlier chapters of this fic. Thank you **Sketcher1994, megaME, miranda, pizzafan123, DjGinsu13, and the, I'm happy to hear, healthy LegendaryOrigin **for your awesome reviews, and I can't wait to hear your thoughts on today's chapters.


	35. Normal is Enough

Olivia cracked her eyes open as the sunlight pouring in from the porthole hit her face. "Mm, I wonder what time it is, Mommy usually come to wake me up before breakfast?" Olivia slid off the bed, rubbing sleep from her eyes as she headed towards the closet. She quickly changed out of her pajamas and into a pair of shorts and a green shirt with "CUT" scrawled across the top before heading down to meet her family for their morning meal. Approaching the kitchen, Livy noticed that the usual bangs and shouting that accompanied the pirates' meals was absent. _That's odd. _Opening the door cautiously, Olivia peeked her head inside, confetti hitting her in the face as soon as she did.

"Happy Birthday!", called the adult Straw Hats in unison.

"What are you guys doing?", asked Olivia, stunned by the onslaught of colored banners and congratulatory shouts.

"What do you mean silly girl, we're celebrating our nakama's birthday?", said Nami, giving the girl a quick squeeze as she led her towards the table.

"We thought we'd let you sleep in while we set everything up, what do you think Olivia? The Great Uncle Usopp did a pretty amazing job with these decorations, huh?"

"Hey, I helped too Usopp!", yelled Chopper.

"Yeah, don't try and hog all the credit you greedy swine!", chimed in Brook.

"So what do you think Olivia?", asked Robin playfully, pulling the ten-year old into her lap. The archaeologist kissed the girl's cheek, savoring the joy written across her daughter's face.

"It's amazing.", breathed the girl. "Thank you everyone."

"Shishishi, no problem Liv. Ten's a big year, so we're gonna party all night.", yelled Luffy, fists pumping into the air.

"Luffy, she's ten, and her bedtime is nine.", said Zoro.

"We're partying until nine!"

"Idiot.", sighed the first mate. "So how does it feel to be another year older Livy?"

"I don't really feel different." Growl. "I am hungry though.", said the blushing the ten year old.

"Never fear my adorable angel, I have all your favorites prepared.", swooned Sanji as he approached the table balancing platters of food on his arms. "French toast with butter pecan syrup, sliced cantaloupe, and banana nut muffins."

"Thank you Uncle, but you may have gone a little overboard.", said Olivia, noticing the inordinate amount of food placed before her.

"Don't worry, I'll help you ea-"

"Don't even think about it you crappy rubber man. This is Olivia-chan's special day.", yelled the chef, stabbing the unsuspecting captain in the hand.

"Ow Sanji, you didn't have to do that!"

"If you ever listened I wouldn't have to.", huffed Sanji.

"I listen, you said Olivia gets some special rubber today."

"Wow, he actually picked up most of the words.", said Nami.

"Now if we can only get them in the right order.", laughed the sniper beside her.

"Go ahead and dig in everyone.", said Olivia when she noticed she was the only one eating.

The pirates scarfed down plates of sticky french toast and fresh melon, the usual chaos setting in as the minutes ticked by.

"After this we'll go into the aquarium so you can open your presents Livy, then it's up to you what we do.", said Zoro, tousling his daughter's hair affectionately.

"Really? I get to choose what we do all day?"

"Of course Sweetie, today is your day after all.", replied Robin.

"So what do you have in mind Liv?", asked the captain as he continued shoveling food in.

"I want to do nothing."

"Huh? What do you mean Olivia, don't you want a super day today?"

"But I always have super days with you guys. I'm like just doing what we always do, that's what makes me happiest.", replied Olivia with a grin.

"Hehe, perhaps you would humor me in a game of chess later Miss Olivia?", asked Brook.

"I'd love if you helped me make the cake for tonight, Olivia-chan.", said Sanji.

"How about you, me, and Robin take the waver out for an hour or so?", suggested Nami.

"When you get back, Luffy and I will help you work on Flash Step.", chimed in Zoro.

"And you and I can finish _Alabasta: A Brief, but Sandy History,_ before bed tonight.", said Robin.

Olivia looked around at the smiling faces she had known since birth, these people were her family, the ones that loved her unconditionally and wanted nothing more than to make her happy. _I really am fortunate to have not only Mom and Dad, but everyone. All these people who love me. _Holding back tears, Olivia choked out a simple thank you. _They're the only thing I want for my birthday, as long a I have this, it's enough. _

"Come on little girl, let's go open some presents.", said Zoro, scooping Olivia up and placing her on his shoulders.

"Hehe, Dad!"

"Hey race ya, Zoro!", call Chopper as he ran past the swordsman.

"I wanna play!", cried Luffy, chasing after the reindeer.

"Go Daddy, or we'll lose."

"Hold on tight."

"Wait for me.", yelled the sniper and musician as they raced after the other men.

"We should probably hurry before those morons, ruin the setup we have in the aquarium.", sighed Nami.

"Olivia seemed happy, I'm glad.", sighed Robin, a gentle smile gracing her lips.

"Yeah, she did." Nami watched her friend's content demeanor as she stared after her husband and child. _Olivia really has changed Robin and Zoro, well all of us really. She's the bright spot of innocence in this dark sea, and we all want to make sure she can be the happy kid none of us were. Olivia, your smile, it reminds us of why we here, why we stayed together through all the hard times. It's because we need each other, it's because we love each other._

"Come on Robin, let's make sure those morons aren't at each others' throats.", said Nami, tugging on the other woman's hand."

"Right, Sanji, we're heading for the aquarium.", called the historian as she and redhead exited.

"Okay Robin, I'll catch up in a minute after I finish these dishes."

**Author's Note: LegendaryOrigin's **requested Livy birthday one-shot. Thanks to everyone who has kept reviewing this series as well as my other story _Meetings, _which has chapter four up as of last night, it means a lot that you guys take the time to compliment and encourage me even when my writing is less than stellar. To **Wingard's Guest,** I'm sorry about the cross over request, but I'm actually not familiar with any of the couple you mentioned so I can't fulfill your request. However, please don't think that because I do other requests before yours that that means I won't use it for future chapters. Most of the time I just pick whichever prompt I get inspiration for and write that, so don't get discouraged if I haven't written your request yet. As usual you guys are awesome and I hope you are still enjoying my little one shots!


	36. You Mean Everything (Past Presence 6)

"Olivia!"

The young girl stood still as tears filled her eyes, refusing to meet her mother's angry gaze.

"Apologize to Momonosuke.", said the archaeologist as she looked from her scowling daughter to the sniffling teen holding his face.

"No.", said Olivia seriously.

"Roronoa Olivia, tell Momo you are sorry for hitting him."

"I said no."

"Livy, what's gotten into you?", asked Zoro, seeing the conflicted emotions playing across his daughter's face. She never talked back to anyone, especially not her beloved Robin. He normally had to pry them apart just so they could go to bed at nighttime.

"Olivia I won't ask you ag-"

"It's his fault, I told him not to.", started Olivia as she scowled at the samurai.

"Not to what?", asked Robin.

Olivia remained silent, refusing to meet any of her family's questioning eyes, knowing the disappointment she would see if she did and the unasked questions she couldn't answer.

"Livy...", started Zoro. He didn't know what the fifteen year old had done to upset his daughter, but he could read Olivia pretty easily, and something was definitely wrong.

"I'm sorry Kin'emon-san, I don't know what my daughter was thinking.", said Robin. The historian reached out to look at the samurai's son's face, which was starting to swell. The young dragon allowed Robin to examine his face, as Olivia burned holes into his back with her turquoise eyes. She couldn't stand the sight of her mom touching that, that boy, so she ran.

"Hey Livy!", yelled Zoro as the five year old bolted from the room.

"Olivia.", called Robin, distressed by her child's continued odd behavior. "I'll go talk to he-"

"I've got it Robin.", said Zoro much to his wife's surprise. "I have a feeling I know what's bothering her.", added the swordsman as he left the deck and headed for Olivia's bedroom before Robin could respond. He knocked on the wooden door not really expecting an answer and received none. "I'm coming in Livy." Zoro entered the small room, finding the child curled up with her lavender blanket against her chest, tears streaming down her tanned cheeks. "You want to tell me why you punched that samurai kid in the face?" Olivia shook her head, not trusting herself to speak. "It's about your mom isn't it?", tried the swordsman.

The black-haired girl sniffed, "He said that he did stuff with Mommy."

"What stuff?", asked Zoro, eager to keep her talking.

"That she gave him a bath, and that he slept with her and Auntie Nami in their bed, and, and that she read him stories when him and Kine'mon stayed on the Sunny before.", answered Olivia.

"That it?"

"And that he was gonna do that stuff again and make Mommy want to leave, but I told him he can't. He can't do that.", said Olivia angrily.

"So that's why you punched him, because he was gonna try stuff with Robin?", asked the swordsman, beginning to understand the situation. Olivia nodded. "And you didn't want her to leave you?" Another nod.

"She's mine. She's my mommy, I don't want her doing that stuff with anyone, but me.", whispered the girl.

"I'm sorry Olivia.", sighed Zoro as his little girl looked up in surprise. "I think I may have passed on some of my 'less desirable' traits to you."

"Does Mommy hate me now?", asked Olivia, fresh tears falling down her face.

"Of course not." Zoro pulled the shaking girl onto his lap, trying to comfort her. "Robin could never hate you Livy, you mean everything to her."

"But she was so mad at me?"

"I have a feeling she's not anymore.", said Zoro, looking up at the corner as pink petals dispersed. "Why don't you go tell her what you told me."

"O-okay.", agreed the small girl. Wiping her face, Olivia headed for the library at her father's suggestion. She wound her way through the ship's corridors until she arrived at the familiar set of double doors that led to her special sanctuary with her mother. Olivia gently turned the knob and eased the door open only to be quickly engulfed in a warm, familiar embrace. Robin held Olivia tightly, kissing the top of her head and nuzzling her hair as she walked back towards the sofa.

"I'm sorry Mommy, I", started the five year old.

"Hush.", said the historian, leaning back to hold Olivia's tear-stained cheeks as she sat down. "I love you Olivia, more than anything in this world. Nothing could ever make me leave you, alright?"

Olivia nodded; Robin gave her a kiss in response. "Nobody could ever replace you, your my baby girl., my Olivia. I'm sorry for hurting you.", said the raven-haired woman as she ran her fingers through Olivia's similar dark locks.

The little threw her arms around Robin's neck, squeezing as tight as she could, never wanting to let go. "I love you Mommy."

"I love you too Baby.", replied the archaeologist as she held her daughter. "I always will.

As the two girls continued to hug, Zoro inched away from the door. Content that his girls were alright once again, the green-haired man headed towards the sickbay. The swordsman found the Straw Hat doctor icing Momonosuke's face as the boy sniffled pathetically when he finally arrived at the location. _Hm, Olivia must of really done a number on his face, hehe. _"Hey Chopper, Luffy said he needed you for something on deck."

"Really? I should hurry he might be hurt, or one of the crew. Zoro can you stay with Momo while I'm gone?", asked the reindeer as he rushed to find his backpack of first-aid material.

"Sure thing.", smirked the sword wielder, watching the tiny doctor rush away.

"How's the face Kid?"

"It's alright, that brat caught me off gua-", started the teen as Zoro slammed him against the wall. "Hey let me go!", choked out Momo, the older man making it hard to breath as he gripped his neck.

"I will, but first you're gonna listen. That brat happens to be my daughter and she told me that you said some things that upset her."

"I..." Shing. The dragon fruit user froze as sharp steel nicked his throat.

"So imagine how upset I was when I learned what those things were."

"Please don't kill me.", begged the young man.

"Well that depends on you. You see I want you to go tell Kin'emon that you guys have to leave, make something up, but be creative and make sure he believes it."

"O-kay."

"And if you ever try and mess with my family again, I promise I'll show why I'm known as the 'Demon in Human Form'."

"Yes Sir.", whispered the teen, shaking as he picked up Zoro's menacing aura.

"Those two mean more to me than life itself, especially the life of some punk like you." Zoro dropped the boy letting him hit the ground. As soon as he was free Momo race away from the scary swordsman, searching for his father in hopes of leaving as soon as possible to escape Zoro's wrath.

The male Roronoa smiled, "I think it's time for a nap."

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the continued reviewing from **DjGinsu13, Windgard's Guest, miranda, and my number one reviewer LegendaryOrigin!** Also welcome **jbadillodavila and Jessy kawaii, **I'm glad to hear my writing is worth losing sleep over, although please take care of yourself because I would hate to lose an awesome new reviewer like you :). P.S. I'm working on several requests for this series as well as chapter five of _Meetings, _so be on the look out. As usual, I have the best readers on this site and I can't wait to hear from you all.


	37. Where the Maple Leaves Dance

"How about an amusement park?", asked Chopper innocently.

"We can't take a baby on roller coasters, and I don't think there's one on this island anyway.", said Nami.

"What about the shipyard, every island has a shipyard?", offered Franky.

"Where a bunch of greasy perverts play with heavy metal, no."

"Like you're one to talk Love Cook.", said Zoro.

"Whatever Moss Ball."

"We could just go to a restaurant.", suggested Brook.

"These two don't really have the best track record with waitstaff.", replied Nami, giving a smirk to the Roronoa pair.

"There has to be some safe, normal place that we can take Livy on her first trip.", huffed Zoro.

At the sound of her name the infant gurgled happily, wiggling around in Robin's arms. The archaeologist brought the girl closer to her chest, pressing kisses to the baby's soft cheeks and forehead as she reached up for her mother.

"What do you think Robin?", asked Luffy, bored from all the debating.

The historian continued playing with the small girl, letting Olivia grasp her long finger with her baby hand as she answered. "I read about a wonderful grove of maple trees that this autumn island is known for, perhaps we could have a picnic there."

"Wow, that sounds like fun!", said the sniper.

"Yeah, we can play in all the fallen leaves and make leaf men, and eat meat!"

"I bet the grove will look really pretty with all the different fall colors.", added Chopper with smile.

"Good idea Robin.", said the swordsman as he snaked an arm around his wife's waist. Zoro watched as Robin nuzzled their daughter's face, Olivia's small hands caressing her pale cheeks, both completely enamored with the other.

"Franky make sure to get that portable bottle warmer and the cooler from below deck.", called the cook as he started preparing dishes for the picnic.

"You got it curly-bro!"

"Robin and I can take the Lion Land Ranger to carry everything.", said Nami.

"Wait, why do only you two get to ride in the LLR?", asked the sniper.

"Well not all of us can fit once we put the baskets and everything in the back."

"I get that, but what makes you special?"

"Besides Franky and Sanji, I'm the only one that can drive it properly, and Olivia has to stay with Robin so I need to make sure they are transported properly. It's my duty as Robin's best friend and Olivia's aunt.", replied the redhead with a look of determination.

"You're totally taking advantage of the fact that Robin had a baby to get your way.", huffed Usopp.

"What was that?"

"N-nothing Nam-mi. Oh, I think Franky needs my help getting that cooler.", stuttered the curly-haired man as he bolted from the kitchen.

"Robin did that book you mentioned have a map of the island in it?"

"I believe so."

"I'll go get it, it's the one on your nightstand, right Robin?", offered Zoro.

"Yes, thank you Zoro-kun."

"Hey Chopper, let's find out if we can see the grove thingy from the Crow's Nest.", said Luffy. The pirates soon had baskets of finger foods and a couple baby bottles packed inside the LLR along with a cooler full of yogurt parfaits.

"So according to this map the maples trees are about ten kilometers if you go on the roads through town and three if you take a shortcut through the forest. You guys should make it there around the same time as us if you run."

"Wait, you guys are going through town alone?", asked Zoro.

"Yep, what's the problem?"

"What if you guys get attacked while we're trekking through some stupid forest?"

"Zoro, we'll be alright. If Marines or a rival crew attack I'm more than capable of fending them off."

"But you have Olivia with you, Robin. We both know you won't put your full focus on defeating an enemy when she's in danger."

"I can go with them Zoro.", offered the captain.

"But there isn't enough room?", voiced the navigator.

"I can just stretch my arms and legs and hold on to the outside."

"You sure Luf?"

"Shishishi, uh huh. You're my friend Zoro and it'll make you feel better if I ride with them, right?"

"Yeah."

"So it's settled."

"Thanks Captain."

"You don't have to thank me Zoro, Robin and Livy are important to me too."

"You guys take super care of my Lion Land Ranger."

"I'll see you soon.", said Robin giving her husband a parting kiss before climbing into the LLR with Olivia.

"Don't worry Nami-swan, I'll make sure these idiots get to the grove!", called Sanji with hearts in eyes.

"Hey!", yelled the offended men.

"Okay Straw Hats, move out!", yelled Luffy, launching himself onto the all-terrain vehicle.

_Arriving at the grove_

"You alright Swirly?"

"So many bugs."

"Wuss."

"Whatever Moss Head, not all of are too stupid to be afraid of stuff like you."

"I'm afraid of stuff, just not lame things like bugs!"

"Of course not ,what with all the ones living in that moss on your head."

"Oh look a beetle."

"Where!? That was a cheap trick Meat Head!"

"Whatever Love Cook.", laughed Zoro as he walked to meet his family.

"Don't walk away in the middle of a fight!", yelled an angry Sanji.

"Knock it off you two! This is suppose to be a nice family picnic."

"Of course Nami my sweet!", swooned the chef.

"You didn't have any trouble right?", asked Zoro as he approached the historian.

"No, in fact Olivia was quite amused by Luffy's rubber limbs and the faces he kept making."

"That's Luffy alright."

"Everyone, get over here!", called the shipwright from a little deeper into the trees. The remaining Straw Hats heeded his call and found the cyborg setting something up in front of a massive golden maple tree.

"So pretty.", breathed the stunned reindeer at the beautiful sight.

"I believe this particular maple is known as Eve. It's believed that this was the first tree to grow on the island and it had withstood a number of wars and natural disasters since the first inhabitants arrived over four hundred years ago.", supplied the archaeologist with gentle smile.

"Which makes it the perfect spot to capture this moment. When our little crew mate is all grown up we can show her this picture."

"What a nice thought Franky.", stated Nami, awed by both the massive maple and the normally childish cyborg's sentiment.

"Wait, how are all of us going to be in the picture if someone has to push the button?", wondered the tiny doctor.

"I'll push it.", offered Luffy.

"I never thought I'd be so happy that your a rubber man Luffy. You've saved our butts twice today.", laughed the redhead.

"Okay, everyone under Eve!" The pirates gathered under the large tree's thick foliage, red and gold leaves falling around them.

"One, two, three!" Flash.

**Author's Note: **I thought I remember one of you asking for Olivia's first trip with the crew, but looking through the reviews I can't seem to find the request, sorry. Thank you all for the continued support, I love hearing from you guys and getting the chance to fulfill your requests!


	38. The Fist of Love (Past Presence Part 7)

"Oh no. Everyone, Marines!", called the sniper.

"What? We've been at sea for days now, how did they find us?", asked the frightened navigator.

"Perhaps they've been tracking us since our last stop.", suggested Brook.

"Usopp, you know what branch it is?", called the swordsman from the deck. "I hope it's not that blasted G-5 with the stupid swordsman chick."

"Just a sec." Usopp adjusted his sharpshooter goggles to get a closer look at the ships sails and figurehead. "Oh no!"

"What is it Usopp?", yelled the swordsman as the shouting drew out more of the Straw Hats.

"What are you guys yelling about, is it a game? I wanna play?", shouted the Captain.

"Marines are headed our way, but Usopp-bro won't tell us who it is.", supplied Franky.

"L-luffy, it's your grandpa.", choked out the sniper through the speaker.

"Oh no, not Grandpa!"

"What's he want with us now? We haven't seen him since back on Water Seven.", asked the cook.

"Who's Luffy's grandfather?", asked Olivia from beside Robin.

"He's a famous vice admiral in the Marines known as Garp 'The Fist'.", replied Robin.

"Yeah, and he manages to beat Luffy's butt every time he's sees him."

"But Uncle's so strong, how can some old man beat him up?", questioned the seven-year old.

"You'll see wh-", started the swordsman, but was cut off by the sudden explosion near the deck.

"Crap, they're already shooting at us!", yelled Sanji as he jumped to obliterate another few approaching cannonballs.

"So much for a friendly visit.", sighed Nami, readying her Clima-Tact.

"LUFFY!", yelled a voice from the approaching dog-faced ship. "You better have a good explanation for not seeing me for almost a decade!"

"I hate you, why would I visit you when all you do is beat me up?", shouted the captain childishly.

"You ungrateful brat! I thought maybe the years would of made you into a respectful man, but I see you're still the same insolent punk you were back then.", called Garp. "Boys you can go ahead and anchor here while I have a chat with my grandson."

"Vice Admiral sir, would it be possible for us to accompany you aboard the Straw Hat ship, sir?", asked the pink-haired captain.

"Sure, why not. As long as you can get there on your own, bwahaha!", yelled the vice admiral as he launched himself into the air.

"Whoa, incoming!", shouted Sanji as Garp landed solidly on the Sunny's deck.

"Now let's see, the swirly smoker, the little furry thing, long nose, busty redhead, and the two demons. Ah, and there's the skeleton and robot I've heard joined you.", said Garp as he picked his nose. "Quite the oddball bunch you have Luf-, oh looks like I missed one.", said the old man as he knelt down in front of the archaeologist to get a good look at Olivia.

"Leave her alone Grandpa."

"Now, now, I just want to know the pretty little girl's name." Zoro gripped Wado's hilt, prepared to step in if the old fox tried anything. _I doubt he's trying to capture us, but who's knows. The old dog's as unpredictable as our captain., _thought the swordsman.

Olivia held tightly to Robin's skirt, unsure of how to handle the situation. Even at her young age she could sense the overwhelming strength that Garp possessed.

"It's alright Sweetie, go ahead and answer him.", urged Robin, although her body was as tense as her crew mates', unsure of the Marine's intention towards her daughter.

"Roronoa Olivia.", answered the girl, still clinging to her mother's leg.

"Aw, so the swordsman's your father.", laughed Garp. "I bet the Navy didn't see that one coming, bwahaha!"

"No Zoro, don't do it!", urged Chopper as he assisted the sniper and shipwright in holding back the one-eyed man.

"What's that suppose to mean, Old Man.", questioned Zoro angrily.

"Nothing boy, you two demons deserve each other."

"Grr."

"Watch what you say in front of the kid.", threatened Sanji. "You might be a famous Marine, but I won't stand for you poisoning Olivia-chan's mind with your cheap talk."

"Sanji, don't make it worse.", whispered Nami.

"You'll get yourself killed like that you upstart pup. It'll take another fifty years for you to come close to challenging me."

"Ah, Gum-Gum Jet Bazooka!" Luffy arms snapped forward launching into Garp's face, knocking the old man back a couple feet.

"Luffy, what the heck was that!?", screamed Nami.

"I thought maybe I could beat him now.", replied the straw-hatted man, sweat-dropping.

"You never learn Luffy.", commented Garp. The old man flashed across the deck, landing his fist directly on the captain's face. "You can never beat my fist of love."

"Ah! What was that for you mean old man!"

"For disrespecting your elders, and I'm not old you little punk!"

"Get off my ship, I don't wanna see you anymore!", cried Luffy as he stood up.

"That's how you talk to your grandfather after not contacting him in ten years!?", shouted Garp as he picked grabbed Luffy's shirt collar.

"Stop! Don't hurt Uncle Luffy.", cried the little girl from Robin's side. "He's your family."

"So the little girl has a voice after all. Bwahaha!" Garp dropped the rubberman back onto the Sunny's deck, so he could address Olivia. "You don't think I should hit my grandson?"

"You don't hurt the people you care about.", replied the dark-haired girl. "Right, Mommy?"

"That's right Olivia." Robin swiftly lifted her daughter into her arms, shielding her away from Garp.

"Hehe, seems you have done something right Luffy." The vice admiral walked away from the archaeologist, stopping at the ship's railing. "Nico Robin, Roronoa Zoro, you two have done a fine job raising that girl." With that Garp jumped over the edge, falling into the murky ocean below.

"Grandpa!"

"Bwahaha, I expect to hear from you more often Luffy! Oh, and Coby and Helmeppo want to come say hi or something!", yelled the old man as he started swimming back to his ship.

"Well, that was weird."

"Is he really gonna swim back?", wondered Nami.

"Who're are Coby and Helmeppo?", asked the musician.

"Just some weirdos Luffy and Zoro met in East Blue.", responded Sanji.

"Are they nice people Daddy?"

"Well Coby is even though he's kind of a weakling, I don't know the other guy."

"This will be interesting.", added Robin as a small dinghy reached the Thousand Sunny.

**Author's Note: **By popular demand, here is Olivia meeting Garp "The Fist". This was another difficult request since Garp doesn't have a large amount of screen time, so his character is harder to get a feel for. However, I hope that you all enjoyed my attempt, particularly **pizzafan123, miranda, and pizzafan123 (who asked a 2****nd**** time).** Also, **ChrisZilla18**, I have a story called _Brotherly Bonds and Moments _that starts with Zoro helping Luffy get together with Nami, so I would recommend reading it based on your request. As usual, thank you for your kind reviews, **DjGinsu13, Guest, miranda, Jessy kawaii, Go1dSwiggle, ChrisZilla18. **And as always, really, I mean always, **LengendaryOrigin**, my number one reviewer who consistently encourages and inspires my work!


	39. This is Worth Living For

"There you are Liv, Chopper's been looking everywhere for you.", laughed Nami.

"Oh, sorry. I guess I just wanted some peace and quiet.", responded the teen solemnly. Olivia stayed seated on the Mini Merry's bench, her hands absentmindedly skimming the controls.

_Hmm, I wonder what's eating at her. Should I go get Robin or Zoro? No, I'm an adult. I'm perfectly capable of helping my niece with whatever is bothering her, probably. _"So, you want to tell me what's got you hiding away down here?"

"It's nothing.", replied Olivia a little to quickly. "I mean, it's not a big deal, I'm fine."

"Uh huh, right. You know when I have something on my mind it usually helps to talk to someone about it, get a fresh set of eyes, or second opinion.", encouraged the navigator.

"You promise you won't tell anyone?", asked Olivia, her turquoise eyes searching Nami's brown ones.

"Sure, as long as you're not in trouble or anything, this stays between the us. Now, what's knocking around that pretty little head of yours?", asked Nami as she slid her arm around the swordsman's shoulders, pulling her against her side.

"You remember that attack a few days ago, where I got shot?"

"Yeah, that's why Chopper's looking for you. He said something about needing to check your stitches, or something.", replied the redhead.

"Mom and Dad, they were so worried when they saw me lose consciousness. I've never seen them so scared, so, so..."

"They're your parents Olivia, of course they freaked when they saw you bleeding on deck. You're their only kid; they love you.", interrupted the navigator.

"Broken. I did that to them, and my wound wasn't even that bad, but they still... they still acted like the world was ending."

"It's scary seeing the people you care about hurt Liv, don't you feel the same when you see Robin or Zoro injured?"

"Yes but..."

"But what?", asked Nami.

"Why would they open themselves up like that? After everything they've been through, all the people they've lost, why would they give me so much love and risk getting hurt again? If I die, it would completely destroy them. Why would they risk going through all that when they know the pain of losing the people you care about?", asked the teen urgently. "I'm not worth them losing themselves over, my life isn't that important."

"You know Bellamere wasn't my birth mother, but when the time came for her to give me and Nojiko up or die protecting us, she chose death. She even died with a smile on her face. I didn't understand that for a long time, how someone could be willing to give their live just to spare mine."

"What changed?"

"I met Luffy, and Zoro, and Usopp, and Sanji. Guys who I had stolen their ship and betrayed that were still willing to fight for my sake, and give their lives if need be, and it reminded of all those years with Bellamere and Nojiko. You see, life isn't worth living if don't have people that you're willing to die for in it, people who's very existence gives you a reason to want to keep living. So, even if you know the pain of losing those people, you can't stop searching for others to fill the void."

"So you're saying that the risk of getting hurt again is worth it if you find people that give your life meaning?"

"Yep, that kind of love is the greatest thing you can find in this world, it's even better than treasure, and it's the kind of love your parents have for you."

"That seems completely illogical.", chuckled Olivia as she wiped at her eyes.

"Love doesn't make sense most of the time, but I think that's one of the things that makes it great. I mean look at Zoro and Robin, they tried to kill each other a bunch of times, but now they're married and have you."

"You should of stopped at the 'love doesn't make sense part'."

"Yeah, I see that now." Nami watched her niece, she wasn't upset anymore, but still looked a little dejected. "It scares me too."

"Huh?", asked Livy, her head snapping up at Nami's sudden confession.

"The fear of knowing how many people I'll hurt if I get careless and die, it's terrifying."

"How do you deal with it?"

"There's not a lot you can do except work to make sure you don't get killed.", said Nami.

"Oh."

"And live every day you have with the people you care about most. Live your life to the fullest, so that when the time comes you know you gave them everything you had.", finished the redhead with a smile.

"Thanks Aunt Nami.", whispered Olivia, allowing the cartographer to pull her into a sideways embrace.

"Anytime Tiny Swordsman."

"Do you have to call me that?"

"Oh you don't like that one? What about Baby Book Worm, or Little Roronoa?", laughed Nami.

"Ugh."

"My, what's going on down here?", asked Robin as she dropped down below deck. "Chopper been trying to find out where you are Olivia."

"Oh Liv and I were just discussing new nickname possibilities for her.", answered Nami. "Unfortunately I need to go check our course, so we'll have to finish this some other time."

"Later Aunt Nami.", called Olivia as the redhead started back up the ladder, and exited the docking stations.

"So did Nami help you?", asked Robin.

"Yeah, I think she did." Olivia climbed out of the boat, making her way to her mother's side before wrapping her arms around Robin's waist.

"What's this all about?", asked the historian, taken aback by her daughter's sudden embrace.

"I, just want you to know how much I love you, and that I'm really glad you're in my life.", replied the teen, laying her head on the older woman's chest.

"I love you too Baby." Robin rubbed comforting circles on the swordsman's back before bringing her hands up to cup Olivia's chin. "Is everything alright Olivia?", asked the historian as she searched Olivia's face for some telltale sign of distress.

"Yeah, everything is just fine.", responded the younger archaeologist as she leaned up to kiss Robin's cheek. "I should go see Chopper before he freaks out. I love you Mom.", said Livy, squeezing her mother just a little tighter. _I won't ever make them go through that kinda pain again. I'll get stronger and make sure that we can continue being happy and living together, because this is something worth living for. This is something worth protecting._

**Author's Note: **Okay this is for **LegendaryOrigin** who wanted to know Olivia's biggest fear. I wrestled with this for awhile before actually sitting down to write, but I think this captures her fear of hurting the people she loves, even inadvertently nicely. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and that it helps you get an even more in depth feel for Olivia!


	40. Shot Through The Side

_Why is Mom yelling my name? Did something happen? I see everyone fighting, why can't I hear them?,_ thought Olivia. _I feel dizz-_

She felt her head smack against the deck as her legs collapsed under her weight. Livy watched as blood pooled around the body that would no longer obey her, blood that leaked from her veins. Her parents faces flashed before her, Robin kneeling beside as she called out to someone Olivia couldn't see, and Zoro slicing into her attacker before sparing a glance at her damaged body. _They're afraid. They're afraid for me, why? _Then someone was lifting her body up, her head spun as she was carried away from the battle. _Oh yeah, I got shot. _Olivia's head swam as colors blurred her vision, then everything was black. Nothing hurt anymore.

_Where am I?, _wondered the teen as she tried to open her eyes, the brightness temporarily blinding her.

"I think she's starting to come to, Robin."

_That's Chopper, I got hurt in the Marine attack, someone shot me. Someone carried me to the sickbay._

"Olivia, Olivia, can you hear me?" She felt a hand gripping her own, as another threaded through her tangled black hair before moving to stroked her cut cheek.

_Mom. Come on, move body! Open your eyes! _Olivia's cloudy blue-green eyes cracked open as she managed to flex her fingers slightly, the most movement she could manage at the moment.

"Chopper would you please go get Zoro.", asked Robin after feeling her daughter's hand tighten around her own.

"Sure thing Robin.", responded the tiny doctor as he raced to let the swordsman know of Livy's progress.

"Olivia. You're awake, can you hear me clearly?", tried the older historian again.

"I...", hissed Olivia as her senses cleared, allowing the pain in her side to come full force.

"Don't try an speak. You were shot with a barbed bullet in your side. The force of the shot broke four of your ribs that why speaking is so difficult, but the bullet missed all of your vitals. Chopper told us that your blood loss is what made you lose consciousness along with the initial shock.", continued the archaeologist.

"Don't...cr-y.", choked out the teen as she stared into her mother's eyes. Olivia could see the dark rings and blood vessels marring Robin's normally beautiful blue eyes, it tortured her. "Pl-ease."

"You're alive.", breathed Robin, her hands running over the swordsman's body, careful to avoid her injured side. "My baby." Olivia closed her eyes as Robin leaned in to kiss her face, soaking up the contact that distracted from the throbbing ache in her abdomen. She felt tears on her face although she couldn't tell who's they were, as Robin's forehead pressed against her own. "You're alive."

"It's not...that...bad.", said Olivia, although the effort it took to get out the sentence told her it was. Just as she was sure her grimace gave her away to her mother.

"You've been unconscious for almost three days."

_I didn't think it had been that long. The bullet didn't hit anything major, it must be from all the blood I lost., _thought Olivia, visions of the sticky red pool that had surrounded her coming to mind.

"Livy!", called the swordsman as he burst into the sickbay, quickly making his way to her bedside. "You're finally awake." Zoro pushed her bangs aside to kiss her forehead. "Everything's gonna be okay Livy."

"I'm...sorry.", whispered the girl. _I'm sorry I made you and Mom worry for three days. _

"It's okay Livy-bug, this isn't your fault."

_Yes it is, I should have been more careful. I shouldn't have let this happen._

"Do you think you can handle being carried Olivia, we could take you to your bedroom now that your awake and get you something to eat?", asked Robin.

"Yeah." Olivia tensed as Zoro gently slid his arms around her shoulders and under her kneecaps. The pain didn't increase much as she was toted to her bedroom and laid on her massive comforter.

"Robin you stay with her; I'll go get Chopper and that cook to make something she can manage.", said the green-haired man before exiting quietly.

"Do you need anything?"

Olivia thought about the question before reaching out for Robin's hand. "No, just don't leave me."

"Of course."

Author's Note: For **LegendaryOrigin** who wanted to know about Olivia getting shot. Glad to see your review as usual along with **DjGinsu13, The Phoenix Wraith, and megaME. **Thank you to everyone who continues to follow and review my work, you guys are awesome!


	41. A Sword Named Gedo (Part 1)

"So your maker's name was Droks, and it's say here that you were made roughly fifty years ago.", said Olivia as she continued skimming the large book in her lap. "The West Blue village of Lop-sh-uh-emon, gah that's hard to say, is wear the master craftsman spent most of his years creating his sturdy, dependable weapons until his untimely demise. Wow! Apparently this guy, Droks, was on his way to sell off his merchandise when an abrupt lightning storm hit, and he was struck with lightning. Doctors say that the bolt traveled through his entire body before causing his heart to shut down. However, the four swords he was carrying were unharmed and later became part of the series known as 'Last Light', Drok's final creations.", finished the girl as she switched to another tome. "Hmm, I wonder if you're a part of this 'Last Light' series, Gedo. That would be pretty awesome if you were struck by lightning and remained unharmed, hehe." Olivia reached over to pick up the navy blue sword, unsheathing the black metal to examine the blade. "I bet information on a blade series will be much easier to find than a single katana, and if that doesn't work there's always tracking down information on that temple the arms dealer found you in.", continued the ten-year old as she studied the blade.

"Hey Livy, who are you talking to?", asked Zoro as he approached the black-haired girl.

"Oh, just kinda thinking out loud.", replied the girl as her cheeks tinged pink.

"Were you talking to your sword?"

"Maybe.",answered Olivia, turning her face away while re-sheathing her sword.

"Hehe." The swordsman took a seat beside his daughter, quickly pulling her onto his lap and wrapping his arms around her tiny waist.

"Dad.", pouted Olivia.

"What? I just want to spend some time with my cute, little swordsman."

"Da-"

"So did you find out anything about your Gedo Shikai?", interrupted the green-haired man.

"Uh huh, his maker was a guy named Droks who died after getting struck by a bolt of lightning. Droks was apparently carrying four blades with him that were named the 'Last Light' after surviving the storm, so now I need to find out if Gedo was one of the four. The time frame seems to match considering when my sword was forged and when Droks died, but until I find more books on the subject it's all just speculation."

"Man, you've only been at this for a couple days and you already know all that."

"I also know the location of the temple where the arms dealer found Gedo, but all the maps I've seen haven't given a specific name that I can research.", added the girl, proudly.

"You really are something Livy.", said Zoro, hugging the girl against his broad chest. "I'm really glad you're mine.", whispered the male swordsman as he kissed Olivia's temple.

"I am pretty awesome.", agreed the girl.

"Yep, you're definitely mine with an attitude like that.", laughed the swordsman. Standing up, Zoro turned the young sword wielding archaeologist around in his arms before heading towards the library door. "Why don't we go find Robin, and you can tell her all about what you found out.", suggested the moss head.

"You were looking for Mom earlier weren't you?", asked Olivia.

"What?"

"You got lost, that's why you came to get me, so I would help you find her."

"Maybe.", agreed the swordsman. "Don't tell her alright. I'll never hear the end of it if Robin knows I got lost on the Sunny...again.", sighed Zoro.

"'Kay."

"Thanks Livy."

"As long as you promise to help me track down information on Gedo when we dock again."

_I'm being blackmailed by my ten-year old daughter. _"Fine, deal.", agreed Zoro.

"Mommy's in the aquarium by the way."

"You're getting a lot better at keeping track of everyone, your haki must be maturing quick."

"Well it's a lot easier on Sunny since the space is limited, and you and Mom stick out."

"Really, why's that?",questioned the curious man as he turned back towards the aquarium.

"Don't know, I just always know how to find you even when you our out of my range. I guess, you and Mom are always the people I want to find most.", responded Olivia.

**Author's Note:** For **Sketcher1994** who wanted more of Gedo's past.


	42. We're Perfectly Happy

"Hey you wanna get outta here?"

"Can I feel your muscles?"

"How's it going beautiful?"

"I'm free tonight if ya know..."

"Scars are so sexy!"

"What the hell is wrong with you people!", yelled the teen, her patience finally giving out. Olivia gripped the navy hilt of her katana as she rose from her seat, ready to tear into the next patron that had the audacity to hit on her parents. Her glares could only do so much, especially when it came to the less than sober ones.

"Calm down Olivia, just ignore them.", said Robin, reaching up to pull the girl back into her seat.

"No, how are we suppose to have a nice family dinner when these jerks won't leave you guys alone? Can't they see that you are a perfectly happy couple with a kid that's not interesting in their stupid flirting.", huffed the teen although she did loosen her grip on Gedo.

"It's alright Sweetie, this kind of behavior is fairly normal.", continued Robin.

"That's ridiculous, you both have wedding rings on, and it's not like you're encouraging them to keep coming over. Why can't they just leave us alone?"

"They're idiots Livy, but they'll catch on eventually.", answered Zoro, taking another drink from his glass.

"Why are you so calm, I mean I get why Mom doesn't care about them, but you overreact to everything?"

"I do not. Tell her Robin.", argued the man.

"You can be a tad dramatic Zoro-kun.", agreed the archaeologist.

"Psh, I'm just trying to keep everyone safe.", huffed the moss head.

"Yeah, by making sure I'm completely sheltered from the outside world.", joked Olivia, finally giving in and taking a seat again.

"You're my kid, I can shelter you as much a I want."

"Mom, tell him he's way too overprotective.", pleaded the teen.

"I'm afraid I agreed with your father on this matter. In fact I think we've been to lenient with you Olivia, from now on you're not allowed to leave the ship without your father or I present.", said the historian with a smile

"You're right Robin, and you should probably hold our hands from now on Livy, to make sure you don't wander off.", said the smirking swordsman.

"Fine, fine, you win. I hate it when you guys gang up like that, two against one isn't fair.", pouted Olivia.

"One of the perks of being married.", laughed Zoro, noticing his daughter's pout.

Robin slid her arm around her daughter's shoulders, pulling her against her chest before tilting the girl's chin up to meet her eyes.

"I know, I know, you guys love me and just want to make sure I'm safe.", sighed Olivia, her protests dying on her lips as her mother's azure eyes stared into hers.

"Fufufu, not exactly how I would have phrased it, but I do love you.", laughed Robin as she kissed Olivia's cheek. The young swordsman shifted to return her mother's embrace when yet another man stopped at the Roronoa's table.

"You have two seconds to leave my sight before I slice you apart.", said the girl calmly as she laid her head on Robin's chest, a smile gracing her lips. The man scurried away, and the younger historian relaxed her muscles, letting herself sink into her mother's arms.

"Hey Liv."

"Yeah Dad."

"I think that one was actually coming to take our order."

"Oh, my bad."

**Author's Note: DjGinsu13's **request of Livy's reaction to people hitting on Zoro and Robin. This was a really fun chapter to write, so thank you for the awesome idea. Thank you to **LegendaryOrigin** who I have the pleasure of hearing from every chapter as well as **miranda, megeaME, DjGinsu13, DangoCorn, and guest **for your latest reviews and requests. I can't read to hear from you guys and I'm glad to hear you are still enjoying my stories.


	43. Olivia and the Pervert Cook

"You're more of a liability than I am!"

"I said no Swirly!"

"Come on, you left her alone with Luffy, and you let Brook and Usopp watch her. Why can't I?"

"Because she's my kid.", responded the swordsman stubbornly.

"Ugh. Stupid Moss Head.", huffed Sanji as he fought to spark his lighter.

"Daddy!", cried Olivia from Robin's arms as the archaeologist approached the bickering men.

"Hey Livy-bug, did you have a nice bath with Mommy?", asked Zoro as he received the excited girl into his arms.

"Uh huh, Mommy and me are all clean now, see.", said the little girl, lifting her damp hands to Zoro's face.

"I see." Zoro leaned down to nuzzled Olivia's moist hair as he continued. "Mm, you smell all nice and clean too."

"Are you alright Sanji?", asked Robin, turning her attention from her cute family to the seething chef.

"I'm fine Robin-chan, thank you."

"Zoro, I believe I heard an argument as Olivia and I approached.", said the historian calmly, giving the man a serious look. "Would you like to tell me what that was about?"

"I was just telling the pervy cook that he can't take Olivia out with him later."

"Hmm, and why not?", asked Robin.

"See, Robin-chan thinks I can take care of Olivia on my own.", added the cook.

"I don't want my baby girl left alone while you chase after some stupid woman."

"Luffy and Chopper took her out to an all day festival and she was fine, I think you could trust me for a couple hours with her."

"I said no.", said the green-haired man with a tone of finality. He made as if to leave with Olivia until Robin caught his arm.

"Zoro I think you are being a little unfair to Sanji, we have allowed our other nakama to care for Olivia."

"Rob-",started the swordsman desperately.

"Sanji, do you promise to keep Olivia safe while you are out restocking?"

"Of course Robin. I'll look after Olivia-chan as if she is my own.", answered the chef determinedly.

"Which she's not.", added Zoro.

"Olivia, would like to help Uncle Sanji restock our food supply?", asked the archaeologist.

"Uh huh. As long as Daddy isn't mad." The last bit of Zoro's objections broke as the little girl turned her big, pleading eyes on him. He barely stood a chance with one of them, but when both Olivia and Robin wanted something it was basically a lost cause.

"Fine.", huffed Zoro. "But if there's one scratch on her when you get back I'll s-"

"That's unnecessary Zoro-kun.", started Robin as she gently extricated her daughter from the man's arms. "I'm sure Sanji will take good care of Olivia." The raven-haired woman placed the girl in the blonde's waiting arms as she finished speaking. "And he also knows the consequences of anything happening to my baby while she is in his care."

"O-of course, R-robin-chan.", stuttered Sanji as he took in his crew mate's unsettling smile. _Robin-chan can be quite intimidating when she wants to be._

"Alright then. Now Olivia be good for Sanji, stay right by his side."

"'Kay Mommy!", said the little girl happily.

Robin hugged Olivia's quickly before placing a sweet kiss on both of cheeks. "I love you Sweetie."

"Love you Mommy." Olivia mimicked the older woman's movements, reaching from her uncle's hold to grasp Robin's face and press her lips against the smooth skin.

"We'll be back in a couple hours.", added Sanji.

"You better.", said Zoro, still not entirely happy with the situation. "Daddy loves you Livy." Zoro ruffled the girl's dark locks before shooting a death glare at his rival.

"Come along Zoro-kun, we have things to take care of.", called Robin mysteriously as she exited the kitchen.

"Bye-bye Daddy!", called Olivia, waving her tiny hand at the swordsman.

"Bye." _Wonder what Robin meant by things. I don't remember her telling me we had plans for today, oh well., _thought the sword wielder as he followed after his wife.

"Well, it's just you and me now Olivia-chan. Are you ready to leave now Darling?", asked Sanji.

"Yes!"

_I'll show that muscle-headed swordsman. I'm perfectly capable of handling Olivia-chan., _thought the cook with a laugh.

_Restocking in Town_

"Yeah, I'll take ten kilograms of that flounder, and another four of venison. Oh, and how about a few of those lamb shanks.", asked the chef.

"Wow, you must be having some kind of party to purchase this much meat.", said the butcher as he wrapped up the pirate's order.

"Nah, just some idiot that I'm responsible for who loves his meat."

"Haha, alright just give me a sec to weigh this up and package it for you, young man."

"Don't worry, I'm not in a hurry."

"Aw, how cute!", squealed a feminine voice from behind the chef. Sanji turned around to find several girls, probably early twenty, hovering around his tiny crew mate.

"Aren't you just the cutest little girl.", added another.

"I'm sorry those are some of the girls I hired to run errands while I work the stand.", apologized the butcher.

"No, no, it's fine, I'll just um, be right back.", said the chef as he walk towards the cart full of cargo.

He watched as one of the girls reached out to pinch Olivia's cheeks, as the little girl squirmed uncomfortably. _She really doesn't like anyone aside from Robin touching her like that. _"Excuse me ladies, may I help you?", asked the blonde as he swooped in to rescue the baby Roronoa away from the swooning women.

"Oh, we're so sorry. We were just shocked at how adorable that little angel is.", answered one of the girls, a redhead.

"Yes, she looked so cute sitting there playing with her book.", added another.

"I told you I was reading.", said Olivia, clearly not enjoying being treated like a baby by the strange women.

"You must a wonderful father to have such a daughter."

"Oh no, I'm n-"

"Yeah, you're wife must be one lucky lady."

"You see I'm just he-"

"Uh huh, I'd be quite worried having a sexy guy like you wondering around with that cutie."

"I, I, don't have a wife.", started Sanji hesitantly. "She past away.", continued the chef, pulling Olivia closer as he held his face. "It's just me now.", sobbed the blonde.

"Oh you poor thing!" cried the trio as they crowed around the two Straw Hats. "A single father all on his own, how sad."

"Yes, yes. I've been quite lost, but the wound is starting to heal. My daughter here keeps me going."

"Aw!"

As the ladies swooned, Sanji took the opportunity to whisper to his little friend, "Olivia-chan, please play along with this."

"But you lied to them, and we're suppose to go home after we're done."

"I'll explain everything to your mom and dad when we get back, just go along with whatever I say, alright."

"'Kay.", said the girl hesitantly. _Mommy said it's bad to lie, but Uncle needs my help. I know, I'll just ask when we get home, Mommy knows everything._

"Why don't you two come to our place for a little while?", suggested the redhead.

"Oh ladies, I don't think I could impose like that."

"Nonsense, we insist.", added another.

"Are you sure?", asked the chef, trying to act coy.

"Of course!"

"Sir, here's your order. That's be forty-three hundred beris.", yelled the meat man.

"Coming. Sanji quickly paid for the supplies before following after the trio of beauties, his wooden cart with Olivia on it in tow.

_A couple hours later_

Livy sat on the bench seat as her uncle pulled the cart through the crowded streets. The last couple hours had been torturous for the toddler as she play the part of the chef's daughter to the trio of women. It seemed right when two of them would get all involved in the chef's lies, the third would take it upon herself to cuddle and play with her. Pinching her cheeks, patting her bottom, and hugging her against their perfumed soaked chest that offered little comfort when compared to her mother's had been among the appalling activities. The pair were now arriving on the Sunny's deck, Sanji toting the day's haul and the little girl up the plank that had been lowered earlier. Just as they were making their way onto deck two figures descended from the Crow's Nest.

"Mommy!", cried Olivia as she stumbled off the wooden seat and ran into her mother's arms. Robin was taken aback by her daughter's sudden cry, but managed to scoop her up just in time. The archaeologist stroked Olivia's hair as she buried her face in Zoro's green robe that the historian was currently wearing.

"Are you alright Olivia?", asked the concerned mother.

"What the hell Love Cook! Why is Livy upset?", yelled Zoro, unsheathing Kitetsu.

"Nothing Cyclops, she just missed Robin-chan."

"Is that true Baby? It's okay now, Mommy's here.", soothed Robin as Olivia tightened her grip, burying her face against her mother's neck.

"Idontlikethoseladies.", mumbled the girl. "ImissedyouMommy."

"What was that?", asked Zoro.

"Uncle Sanji told these ladies that he was my Daddy and that Mommy was dead. They were hugging and touching me, and I didn't like it. They're not Mommy; I only like it when Mommy does that.", said Olivia sternly.

"You used Olivia to pick up some random skanks!", roared Zoro as he attacked the chef.

"I didn't plan on it, it just kinda happened."

"Don't worry Olivia, you don't ever have to see those women again.", assured Robin as she peppered the upset girl's face with kisses. "I won't let anyone put their filthy hands on you again."

"Can I sleep with you tonight Mommy?", Olivia asked pitifully.

"Sure, why don't we get you changed and then you can take a little nap before dinner."

""Kay, but you'll stay right?"

"Yes my love, I'll stay with you while you sleep." The archaeologist carried Olivia into the Sunny and headed towards the child's room ,while a clone formed on deck.

"Sanji, you let other women touch my daughter?", asked the clone as she walked towards the already engaged chef.

"I'm sorry Robin-chan, I d-", started Sanji only to have pale hands cover his mouth.

"It's a shame you haven't prepared dinner yet, otherwise this would be a lot more damaging.", said the raven-haired woman calmly. "Luffy would be quite upset if we denied him his evening meal." Several arms bloomed out of the ground around the cook's feet, grabbing a hold of the dress shoes and pulling. The silenced man's eyes widen when the historian's intent sunk in. Sanji teared as his legs continued to spread as the flower hands pulled them in opposite directions. When he was almost completely parallel with the deck he felt Robin's clone approach from behind, slamming his anatomy into the deck as she pushed down on his shoulders.

"My apologies for not agreeing with you Zoro, you were right.", said the clone as the extra limbs disappeared.

"It's fine, Livy's okay right?"

"Yes, we're in our bedroom right now, I'm in the middle of having her relay today's events for me."

"Why?"

"Oh, I intend to make sure this never happens again, and I want the complete story.", said the woman as she looked over her shoulder to see the chef clutching between his legs.

"Yeah, I'll help you with that." Zoro leaned in to kiss his wife's replica on the lips. "See you soon." Robin's clone disappear after Zoro exited the deck to go join his family, leaving the injured chef on deck covered in sweat and full of regret.

_Maybe I'm not cut out for this babysitting thing._

**Author's Note:** For **DjGinsu13** who wanted to know what would happen if Sanji used Olivia to pick up women. I love it when you guys ask for chapters that I had already been planning, it makes me think that I actually have some good ideas, lol. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews as usual, and I can't wait to hear from you guys!


	44. There's a Difference

"_Hello? Mom, Dad, everyone?", called Olivia as she wondered the dark halls. "Where the heck am I?"_

"_They're holding you back.", whispered a voice._

"_What?", asked the girl, unsheathing Gedo. _

"_You're strong enough without them, all they do is get in the way."_

"_Who, What are you talking about?" She didn't know why she kept responding. It, the presence, felt familiar, like someone she had met before but she couldn't sense where it was coming from with haki, or recognize the voice._

"_Everyone, you want to hurt them, right? You want to watch their pain just like before." Images flashed before her eyes, the Marine attacking, time seeming to stop as she moved to intercept him, and then blood. "You want to kill."_

"_No! I didn't want to, but he were going to kill her.", argued the teen. "I'm, I'm not a monster."_

"_But you like the power, you enjoy watching them struggle under your blade. If the green-haired one hadn't intervened you would have finished the job.",taunted the voice. "This is who you are."_

"_No, I, I didn't mean for it to happen like that. I'm not a killer." _

"_You are. You've had a taste of spilling blood, you can't deny it forever.", whispered the voice in her ear, making her flinch. Olivia swung around to face her accuser, but the hall was empty, completely devoid of life. She stared down the expanse unsure of what to do, he hand gripped Gedo Shikai in preparation for a battle that wouldn't come, and then she watched as the world faded along with her._

She didn't wake up in a cold sweat anymore, or have tears in her eyes after the nightmare, maybe because her waking thoughts were dominated by the subject even more than her sleeping ones now. The fight had happened weeks ago, and the crew was fully recovered from the surprise attack by now, well almost fully recovered. Olivia rolled over, hugging the sheets to her chest as she fought to focus on anything beside that awful voice, that voice that wouldn't let her sleep, that wouldn't let her forget. She hadn't meant to kill the man, she just wanted to stop him from attacking her mom. She had watched as Robin took a sea prism stone bullet in her thigh and another in the abdomen, collapsing defenselessly on deck as the Marine closed in. She hadn't thought about a plan, she just knew she had to stop the attack any way she could, she couldn't watch her die. Olivia had activated flash step, soaring across the space that separated her and her target, and then her blade penetrated his neck, filling his lungs with blood until he couldn't breath. The battle ended, and the injured Straw Hats were treated by , everything carried on as it had for the most part.

"I'm not a monster. I didn't mean to.", whispered the girl, the same words she told herself after every night the dream awoke her. As days went by they were getting harder and harder to believe. Olivia jumped when she heard her door creak open, a large figure cloaked in shadow.

"Livy.", said Zoro calmly, swiftly entering his daughter's room and shutting the door.

"What are you doing up Dad, it's the middle of the night?", asked the teen.

"It's my night on watch, so I thought I'd come check on you."

"Why?"

"Are you still having trouble sleeping?", asked the swordsman.

"I, how did you f-"

"I'm your father Olivia, I can read you pretty easily." Olivia sat in silence, not wanting to admit the doubts she'd been having, the endless fear that dominated her mind. "It's about what happened during that fight, the one where your mom got shot.", tried Zoro.

"Nothing happened, I'm fine.", lied Olivia.

"Dang it Olivia, let me help you.", said Zoro sternly. "You don't have to endure this alone."

"That Marine, I killed him.", whispered the teen, her denial fading away as she confessed. "I watched him die, I did that, and I, I don't regret it because he, he was gonna kill Mom, but..." Her tears finally fell now. "I'm a monster." The older swordsman took a seat beside the distraught teen, pulling her tear-stained face up to meet his eyes.

"Olivia why did you attack him?"

"I, he was going to kill Mom. I had to protect her.", sobbed the girl.

"A monster wouldn't do that.", said Zoro softly. "You're not some cold-blooded killer Livy, you're a protector."

"What's the difference if they both take lives?", asked the girl angrily.

"The reasons behind their actions. You didn't kill that man because you enjoy it, you fought to protect someone you love, there's a difference."

"I didn't mean to, it just, my body just moved."

"I've been blinded in battle too, letting the darkness and rage consume my every move. Thinking only about keeping my friends and family safe, so much so that nothing else matters."

"How do you fight it?"

"I train, and I think about all the people I love, how they don't want to see me like that."

"Does it work?"

"Sometimes, when you and Robin get hurt it's harder to stay in control of everything."

"Do you feel bad about the lives that you've taken?", asked Olivia hesitantly.

"Yes, but if this pain will spare the people that I care about then I'll endure it. That's my role, as first mate, a husband, and a father."

"How do you make the doubt and the fear go away?"

"I spend as much time as I can will the people I love, and think about the lives I've spared instead of the ones lost."

"I'll try that, thanks Dad." Olivia wrapped her arms around her father's neck, letting him pull her closer as they hugged.

"It gets better Livy, and I'm here whenever you need help.", assured the green-haired man.

_I'm took a life, but I spared another. I don't know if there's a difference between me and that Marine, but I protected someone I love. So for now, I'll endure the weight of this burden, I'll survive. And I'll make the most of the people I love who's lives were spared, even if this pain never goes away that will be good enough._

**Author's Note: **This is just a little thought that popped into my head about what would happen if Olivia had to take a life and got PTSD afterward. This one was really dark, but I hope you guys enjoyed this for nothing if not a change of pace in this drabble series. Thanks to **The Phoenix Wrath, Liger187, Someone, DjGinsu13, LegendaryOrigin, and miranda **for your awesome reviews and requests. Lastly to **LegendaryOrigin**, I'm so happy that you enjoyed your birthday and that my one-shot for you was 'the best gift'! I actually teared up a little bit when I read how much you enjoyed your gift, so thanks for making my day!:)


	45. A Sword Named Gedo (Part 2)

"Daddy, I'll be fine.", whined Olivia. "The shop is right across the street."

"There are dangers everywhere, I don't want you walking around alone."

"Come on, the owner said it will take at least thirty minutes to have all the cola barreled, I can be over there and back in a half of that.", argued the ten year old. "And you promised that I could search for information on Gedo when we docked again."

"Fifteen minutes is all, and then I better see that cute little butt of yours back here.", said Zoro.

"'Kay Daddy.", said Olivia, turning to head out of the soda distributor's store only to have Zoro squat down and grab her arm.

"I mean it Livy, and be careful."

"Yeah Dad, I know.", huffed the girl impatiently, pulling to leave.

"Hey."

"What?"

Zoro pulled the little girl against his chest, hugging her tightly before pressing his lips to her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too.", whispered the girl, her cheeks coloring. "Can I go now?"

"Yeah, just yell if you need me or anything."

"I will." Olivia extricated herself from her father's embrace and quickly left the store, heading straight to the antique weapons shop she had noticed earlier. _I bet someone there can tell me about the sword maker Droks, and the 'Last Light' series. _Olivia entered the shop hesitantly, looking around for Marines and other suspicious characters before winding her way through the shelves of aged metal to the counter.

"Excuse me Sir.", called Olivia over the splintering counter top, her head barely rising over the faded wood.

"Yes how may I he-, oh I'm sorry, are you lost little girl?", asked the storekeeper, taking notice of the young girl.

"No, I'm actually here looking for information on a particular weapons maker named Droks.", bit out Olivia, fighting to control her temper.

"Droks you say, yes I know of him. West Blue fellow who was caught by one of the big electric eels in sky during high tide, a shame, he was a fine craftsman.", said the elderly man.

"Yeah, sky eels, but I was wondering if you could tell about the swords that he had with him when he died. They became part of a series know as 'Last Light'.", continued the girl.

"'Last Light', yes I believe I've heard of them."

"Can you tell me the names of the four swords?"

"Well, there was the rapier, named Fuyu Kaze for the brilliant white sheath that held its icy blade. Then came the jian, Kagemusha, a dark weapon designed for those that lurk in the shadows of our world dealing death blows. Next was a saber, she was dubbed Akame Migi by her maker and held true to her name by serving as the weapon of the a man who took back his birthright as the leader of a kingdom on the Grand Line. The last sword was a katana, crafted out of black steel with a hilt cloaked in the colors of midnight, the blade Gedo Shikai. Able to be wielded only by one that could overcome the darkness with the will to fight and survive, one who would face its power head on.", finished the old owner. "Did that answer your question, young lady?"

_'Able only to be wielded by one that can overcome the darkness with the will to fight and survive.', and he chose me to be his master., _thought Olivia excitedly. _I'm one that can face its power head on and master it. _

"Young Lady?"

"Oh, I'm very sorry. Yes, this information has been very helpful, thank you very much, Sir.", replied Olivia as she snapped out of her daze.

"Is there anything else you would like to know?"

"I don't suppose you have the text related to that information do you, or anything about Gedo Shikai in particular?"

"I'm afraid not, I deal only in the weapons part not the history. Sorry, I can't be of more use.", replied the man sadly.

"No, no, you've been very helpful to me. Thank you.", said the little girl, bowing respectfully.

"If you need anything el-", started the shopkeeper. "Hey, watch out you klutz! Those are priceless treasures.", yelled the man. Olivia turned around to see a blue-haired woman stumble back from a shelf of ancient hunting knives, its contents wobbling precariously.

"I'm so sorry, it's my glasses.", said the woman to a large ax on display near the shelf.

"I'll help her, Sir, don't worry.", said Olivia, heading towards the blind woman.

"Sheesh, I wish all my customers were as easy to deal with as you.", called the elderly gentleman before heading into a backroom behind the counter.

Olivia approached the stumbling woman cautiously, her eyes quickly finding a discarded pair of red-rimmed glasses dangerously close to her feet. Bending down and retrieving them, Olivia then tried to get the woman's attention. "Here you go, Miss."

"Oh, thank you, thank you.", said the grateful woman, her hands grasping the proffered glasses.

"No problem, oh that's a nice sword you have."

"Thank you, it's my Shigure, a Wazomono grade blade.", said Tashigi as she cleaned her lenses.

"Wow, I've never met anyone else with a blade that quality besides my dad.", breathed the girl in awe as her eyes examined the sword. "Oh I need to be getting back, thank you for showing me your sword, bye.", called Olivia as she raced towards the exit.

"Oh not at all Miss.", responded the captain as she replaced her glasses on her face, but the girl was already gone. Tashigi headed to the store counter then, as the old owner arrived out of the back.

"You better not mess anything else up while you're here.", threatened the man.

"Oh no Sir, my deepest apologies, I was just wondering if you had any Wazomomo grade swords here in your shop, or information on their locations."

"Man, what's with all you girls wanting information on swords today. Although that last one was a lot more enjoyable to deal with than you so far.", commented the man.

"Wait that young girl wanted to know about swords?"

"She seemed to have quite a bit of knowledge already, wanted some information on the 'Last Light' series, particularly the katana."

"Excuse me Sir, I'll be right back.", called the Marine as she turned and ran past the loaded shelves and out the door.

"Hey get back here!"

_It can't be. The girl that has been in the papers, the daughter of Roronoa and Nico Robin! _Tashigi turned frantically trying to catch a glimpse of black hair, the only feature she could distinguish back when the girl was in front of her due to her lack of glasses. _How could I have been so thoughtless? I should have been more suspicious of a female child interested in my Shigure. _The Marine captain searched up and down the surrounding blocks for the child in question, but to no avail. Roronoa Olivia was already a safe distance from the vengeful Marine after having met back up with her parents. The little girl now walked happily between her mother and father talking animatedly about her recent discoveries at the sword shop as the trio headed back to their floating home.

**Author's Note: **So this is part 2 of Gedo's history and since so many of you have asked I threw in Olivia's first encounter with Tashigi. Both of these subjects will probably be in future chapters so you have that to look forward to :). Thanks for all the reviews and requests on this series and my recently finished story _Meetings and Dismemberment _as well as my one-shots,_ Relationship Rivalry and Just the two of Us_!


	46. Putting Your Life on the Line

"Hey Nami-sis, who's the mail from?", asked Franky from the helm of the ship.

"Luffy, everyone, get over here!", shouted the redhead. "We're all invited to a wedding!"

"Who would invite a pirate crew to their wedding?", asked Usopp. "Oh no, it's not from Kaya is it? I knew I should of confessed before sailing away into the vast unknown, living the life of a brave warrior on the sea everyday. Alas, no woman could hope to bound this free spirit, no one island could contain the magnitude that is CAPTAIN USO-"

"Shut up already!", yelled Nami as her Clima-Tact connected with the monologuing sniper. "It's from Vivi."

"Vivi's getting married?", asked Chopper, bouncing to catch a glimpse of the letter.

"No, my beautiful desert princess, gone. Claimed by the likes of some lesser man than I, just like Robin-chwan.", cried Sanji as he fell to the deck in tears. "Why is it never me!"

"I'd hit you if you weren't already rolling around like a sissy.", said Zoro.

"What was that Moss for Brains?"

"Who's this Vivi you speak of?", cut in Brook.

"She was this Princess that stayed on our ship for awhile back when we first entered the Grand Line."

"Yeah, Luffy saved her home country of Alabasta from this evil corporation named Baroque Works that was led by one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea, Crocodile.", added Chopper innocently.

"So are we going Luffy? Her letter says it's in two weeks, and with the paddles we could cut straight through the Calm Belt and make it there in plenty of time.", asked Nami.

"Of course Nami, Vivi's our friend so we have to go. Shishishi, and you'll be able to get us back on course no problem, 'cause I picked the best navigator on the whole Grand Line."

"You bet Captain."

"Then it's settled, change course for Alabasta!"

"Aye Aye Captain!" The pirates separated back into their usual tasks, Nami and Franky adjusting the Sunny's course, Luffy and the younger boys talking animatedly about what to do when they reached the desert kingdom, everything was normal for most of the pirates.

"Hey Rob-", started Zoro, until he noticed his wife's sudden absence on deck. _She was just here. Did she leave while that cook was fighting with me?_ Zoro headed into the ship's interior in search of the raven-haired woman, deciding to check their shared bedroom first. _Is she upset about us changing course, or... _It then dawned on the swordsman why his wife would want to avoid returning to the desert kingdom. _Idiot! Of course Robin wouldn't want to go back there, with all the bad memories and what the people must think of her. She's probably scared about all those things in her past being brought up, especially now that we have Livy. _The swordsman had successfully found his way to the Roronoa bedroom and was now pushing his way inside. He found his wife curled up on the bed, facing away from him. "Hey Robin?", tried Zoro as he walked over to the archaeologist's side, squatting down to be eye level with her. _I didn't think of one thing to say to her. Good job Zoro, world's worst husband. _

Robin didn't seem to mind though, she just kept staring at some fixed point above his shoulder. He reached out then, letting his hand slip under her shirt as he rubbed her side before pulling her into his arms. Still not sure what to say, Zoro simply stroked her hair as she wrapped her pale arms around his neck, offering the only comfort he could. "You know we don't have to go. You, me, and Livy could watch the ship, I'm sure Luffy and the others would understand.

"I thought after you and the crew learned of my past and accepted me that that was the end of it. I didn't think I would have to face those demons ever again, but now...", started Robin.

"Hey, hey, this isn't like before okay. You have me, and Livy, and Luffy, and everyone else here with you."

"Olivia.", breathed the historian. "What will she... what will she think of me when she hears about my part in Operation Utopia?"

"Robin she knows that neither of our pasts were that admirable, but you're her mom and she loves you, nothing will change that.",assured Zoro.

"What will all your Alabastan friends think when they find out you married the woman that tried to destroy their home?", asked the historian, a hint of bitterness seeping into her voice.

"I could care less what they think. You're my wife Robin and the mother of our beautiful daughter, I won't let anyone hurt you or Livy.", said the swordsman sternly, holding the historian's face in his hands for emphasis.

"You're sure about this?"

"Yeah." Zoro kissed her lips, letting his forehead rest against the historian's before finishing. "I love you Robin, and I'll always protect you."

"I love you.", breathed Robin. She knew that everything Zoro said was true, that he would never allow any harm to come to her or Olivia if he could help it, but still. The thought of her innocent baby, falling victim to the demons of her past, yet another casualty of Miss All-Sunday, terrified her in an all too familiar way.

Over the next few days the Straw Hats continued on their course back to Paradise without many problems. The weather held up nicely and the Thousand Sunny still had plenty of cola to get them to Alabasta where they would restock before continuing on their journey. However, Zoro saw that the thought of their impending docking was weighing heavily on Robin. The woman seemed to be in a sort of daze whenever she was left alone for too long, her already overactive mind overworking itself with worry. Zoro made it his mission to keep Robin's mind off of Alabasta as much as he could, using Livy as the main object to change her focus. Regardless of the situation, Olivia never failed to bring a smile to her mother's face, the seven year old was the ultimate joy in the archaeologist's life. The remaining distance continued to whittle away until the Thousand Sunny was dropping anchor in the Sandora River, and immediately hauled away to the palace in Alubarna by the waiting Super Sonic Duck Squadron.

"It's not too late to turn back Robin.", whispered Zoro as he lifted his wife off the large web-footed bird.

"No, this is something I need to face Zoro, and I have you here with me.", replied Robin, a quiver running through her voice in contradiction to her confidant smile.

"Mommy, come on. Everyone is leaving.", whined Olivia as she tugged on her mother's hand.

"Alright Baby, we're going." The Roronoas followed after the other, far more eager pirates, ascending the massive staircase that led to the palace entrance while armed guards stared them down.

"Straw Hat Luffy, you and your crew have been invited to feast in the royal dining hall, her Highness, Princess Vivi, will be meeting you there shortly.", greeted a puny-looking man as the pirates reached the entrance.

"Food! Thanks squirrel-faced guy!", yelled the captain , charging past the offended man and hanging a right at the first turn.

"We're sorry about him, he was dropped on his head a lot when he was a baby.", apologized Sanji before running after the rubberman.

"Luffy, wait up!", shouted Nami as she raced after her captain.

"Well this is going about how I expected.", huffed Zoro, rubbing the back of his neck. "Come on guys, the dining hall is this way.", said the swordsman, turning down an adjacent hallway with Olivia following close behind.

"Let's go Bones, we better hurry before Straw Hat-Bro steals all the cola.", yelled Franky, charging straight ahead.

"Yes Franky-san, we cannot allow ourselves to starve to death. Although I'm already dead, Skull Joke, Yohohoho.", agreed Brook as he raced ahead of the charging cyborg.

"What are we suppose to do now, Robin?", asked Chopper worriedly. "Everyone went in a different direction.", cried the distraught reindeer.

"Here, you follow after Luffy, Nami, and Sanji. Usopp, go find Franky and Brook, and bring them to the dining hall. I'll handle Zoro and Olivia.", replied Robin.

"Yes Ma'am!" The trio split up, heading in their assigned direction in hopes of finding their crew mates before disaster struck.

_Zoro's Hall _

"Daddy?", called Olivia. "Mommy?" The little girl continued walking the unfamiliar hall in the direction she hoped her father had taken. Olivia had been following closely behind the swordsman when a slightly ajar door caught her attention. Upon peeking inside, she had discovered what must be the palace's library due to the plethora of books that her turquoise eyes worked to take in._ I shouldn't of gone in there, now I'm all alone. _

"Are you alright?"

Olivia turned around to see a blur-haired woman walking towards her. "I-I got separated from my daddy, now I'm lost.", admitted the girl.

"Oh that's awful. Here, why don't I help you lo-" Vivi was taken aback when she crouched down to Olivia's height, noticing the girl familiar sharp nose, obsidian locks, and smokey tan skin. _This can't be...Nico Robin has a daughter? _

"Can you help me?", tried Olivia, feeling uncomfortable under the woman's intense scrutiny.

"Oh yes. Here, why don't we try retracing your steps to see if we find your parents.", offered Vivi.

"'Kay." The pair headed back down the twisting hallway, Olivia's head turning excitedly to take in the ornately carved architecture while the Vivi watched her cautiously. "So do you live here?"

"What?", asked Vivi, snapping out of her inner thoughts.

"Do you live in the palace?"

"Oh, yes.",answered the royal dumbly.

"Wow, you're really lucky to get to live in such a pretty building. I live on a big boat with Mommy and Daddy and the rest of our family."

"Do you like your parents?"

"Of course! Daddy plays with me all the time and sometimes I get to watch him train before my nap."

"And you're mom."

"Mommy's the best! She always tells me all these stories about her and Daddy and Uncle Luffy, and everyone before I was born. She lets me sit in her lap and read and she tucks me in at night after my bath.", said Olivia happily.

"That's ni-"

"Olivia!" The pair looked up to see the Straw Hat's resident archaeologist approaching them.

"Mommy!", cried Olivia, running into her mother's waiting arms. Robin easily scooped the child into her protective embrace, running her hands over her cloaked body to check for any injuries before looking up to meet the princess's eyes.

"Princess Vivi, I-", started Robin. She had been mulling over how to address the bad blood between her and the Alabastan royalty for days, but now that the opportunity was here...she didn't know where to begin.

"Nico Robin, it appears you and your daughter got separated from the rest of your crew. Why don't you come with me to dining hall, I'm sure we'll meet up with at least a few of them.", said Vivi happily as she began walking again.

"I don't know what to say.", whispered the older woman, standing still.

"A wise man once told me that you have to be willing to put your life on the line. I thought that meant being prepared to die, but now I understand that he was talking about the strength to survive and live with those you're lucky enough to call true friends. Nico Robin, are you willing to put your life on the line for them?", asked Vivi.

"Yes, I am."

_Monkey D. Luffy, it appears you worked your way into another one of your enemy's hearts, just like you did with me. _"Come along, we don't want to keep our friends waiting now do we?"

"No, we don't.", agreed Robin, a gentle smile gracing her lips.

The trio of women continued to the dining hall, a new found understanding and peace between them as memories of the past were overshadowed by hopes of a future united with friends.

_Epilogue _

"Where the hell am I?", asked Zoro, looking down from a tower roof onto the entrance stairway. "That looks kinda familiar, I think. How did I get outside?"

**A/N:** The requested reunion in Alabasta after Olivia if born. I believe **DjGinsu13** asked for this, but if I'm wrong, I apologize. It's hard to look back and sort through the 228 amazing reviews you all have written me for this series! Thanks to **LegendaryOrigin, DjGinsu13** for your frequent and awesome reviews, and **Pixelizedmario** for your latest review/request! Love hearing from you guys! Lastly, so glad to be hearing from **Sketcher1994** again after three weeks of being denied your lovely comments due to technology issues. Oh, and don't worry about the time it took for you to get caught up on my multi-chap stories, I'm just glad to get your feedback and that you are enjoying my writing.


	47. Thinking of You

Zoro continued lifting the two ton barbell over his head again and again, sneaking peeks over at the sunbathing women in between reps. After only three weeks of having her in his life, the swordsman was still on edge about the safety of his infant daughter. He had taken it upon himself to train in an area where he could keep a watchful eye over the little girl and her recovering mother, as opposed to sequestering himself in the Crow's Nest to focus solely on his workout as he usual did. The swordsman saw this as another challenge to overcome as he worked to split his focus between his katas and the raven-haired pair across deck while straining to get the most out of his shortened regimen. It was no easy task for Zoro who wanted nothing more than to spend the day with the two girls who held his heart in their hands while knowing he had to get stronger if he wanted to keep them safe.

"You know he keeps looking over here every five seconds, and it's starting to grate on my nerves.", huffed Nami as she lifted her sunglasses up.

"He's just being a good father, give it some time and I'm sure he'll be more at ease."

"Yeah right, I don't think I've seen that moron nap since Olivia was born. And that's saying something since before he snagged you a hurricane couldn't even wake him up." laughed Nami.

"He's so worried about Olivia and I, but I know that he'll be a wonderful father for her as she grows, and he's already the perfect man in my eyes.", said Robin quietly as she adjusted her infant daughter in her arms. The archaeologist stared down at the small girl that her and the swordsman had brought into the world with an expression of pure joy and awe on her face. She was perfect. Her tiny hands, already strong enough to reach out and grasp onto Robin's finger as she held her. Her blue-green eyes, so full of innocent, unconditional love for the woman whose beautiful voice soothed her to sleep at night. Her silky stands of hair, the color of midnight, so similar to the mother that cradled her right now against her warm chest. Her tan skin, the same natural gold of the swordsman that was fretting over her safety while he monitored her and his wife from afar.

"_Why would I be? I'm having a kid with the perfect woman."_

"_Roronoa Olivia has a nice ring to it don't you think?"_

"_You're mine Robin, just like I'm yours."_

"_My life belongs to you, Nico Robin."_

"_I love you."_

Robin's eyes drifted from the tiny girl resting in her arms to the scarred man across deck that had made it all possible. Roronoa Zoro, the man that had given her the daughter she had long thought was just a dream and a life secure in the unwavering love he had for her. _I have you to thank for all of this, Zoro. It was more than I ever hoped for when you confessed after we reunited and we started this relationship, and then you said you wanted to spend everyday of the rest of your life with me and proposed, and now we have Olivia. This perfect little girl who I never dreamed I would be able to have after twenty years of running from the world and being condemned as a demon, but now... You've given me more than the life Luffy spared, and that everyone fought to save, you've given the chance at future with a family of my own. Zoro, I can never repay all that you've given me, but I'll do everything in my power to show you how precious you are to me, because I love you. And I know that as we face all these new challenges of sailing in the New World and raising Olivia that that will never change. _

Zoro's eye drifted over once again to check on his tiny family as he brought the massive weight down, but this time he wasn't met with the sight of Robin politely chatting with the redheaded witch of a navigator. Robin's cerulean orbs were waiting for the swordsman as he made the routine sweep across the grass-covered deck to her and Olivia, a sweet smile gracing her lips. Zoro smiled back at his wife, a large dopey kind of grin as he unintentionally paused his repetition, too caught in the archaeologist's smile. Zoro continued staring until the barbell he had momentarily forgotten about smacked against the deck with a thud causing the young man to jump in surprise as he was drawn out of his thoughts. Robin giggled at the cute reaction, adding to the swordsman's embarrassment as he quickly turned his blushing face away and started lifting again.

"Man, he really is hopeless when it comes to you.", said Nami before laying back down in her lawn chair beside Robin. The navigator missed the look that passed between the pair after that. A simple smile as their eyes locked that let the other know simply that they were there.

**A/N:** For **Wingard's Guest** who wanted Robin thinking about Zoro.


	48. Putting Your Life on The Line Continued

"Let me leave, you stupid witch! I need to go find Robin!", shouted Zoro.

"Watch your mouth Moss Head, I won't stand for you insulting Nami-swan.", said Sanji, kicking out at the swordsman's torso.

"Get out of my way Love Cook before I slice into you."

"You getting lost again won't help anyone, just let Chopper do his thing. His nose can track Robin better than your entire body could.", huffed Nami as she and the love-struck chef blocked the dining hall exit.

"Yeah Zoro, come eat some of this yummy food, they even have Oni Giri like you like.", called Usopp as he and the other Straw Hat men continued stuffing their faces.

"I don't have time fo-", started Zoro when the dining hall doors burst off their hinges, taking down the chef and navigator with them.

"Zoro I found them!", yelled Chopper happily as he plowed over the broken wood to the swordsman's side. "And Vivi's with them too!"

"Robin!" Zoro ran over to the dark-haired woman, wrapping his muscular arms around her and Olivia as he held them close. "You're okay, right? Nothing happened?", asked the swordsman worriedly as he ran his hands up the woman's sides and back.

"Yes, everything is fine Zoro-kun. The princess here found Olivia after she got separated from you and then was kind enough to escort us here.", replied Robin. "Where did you run off to by the way?"

"I uh..."

"He got lost and ended up on the roof." called Sanji as he lifted the broken doors off of himself and Nami. "Gah, watch what doors you bust down Chopper. If I hadn't shielded Nami-swan's delicate form with my body, she could have been seriously hurt Crappy Reindeer."

"Sorry Sanji, sorry Nami.", whispered the doctor guiltily, helping the navigator to her feet.

"Pervert!", yelled Nami as she smack the chef in the head. "Next time, don't shield my boobs with your hands!"

"But Nami-swan it was an accident.", tried the cook as he groveled on the floor at the redhead's feet.

"So the rest of your crew has finally arrived.", came a voice from the table.

Robin looked over Zoro's shoulder to see one of Alabasta's guardian deities, Pell the Falcon, approaching them. "I didn't know you were so affectionate with your friends, Zoro-san.", said Pell.

"Zorof and Rogbin arek warried, Bhird Guy.", shouted Luffy around a mouth full of meat.

"What? Mr. Bushido is your husband?", asked Vivi in shock.

"Yeah, what's so surprising about that?", asked Zoro.

"Oh no, nothing. I guess I just don't remember you being the kind of man that would, you know, want a, I'm just going to stop talking. Sorry.", stuttered Vivi apologetically.

"Don't feel bad Vivi, none of us saw it coming either.", said Nami. "The asexual swordsman who only cared about napping and training, who would of thought he would fall in love.", cooed the navigator.

"Shut your mouth Witch."

"Wait, so you are the father of this child?", cut in Pell.

"Yeah, she's my daughter. Why?"

"N-nothing." _The man who was looking for the dining hall on the roof is a father. Alabasta help that child. _

"How did you get off the roof, Zoro-kun?", asked Robin curiously.

"The Falcon guy was on patrol, and noticed my walking around and then offered to fly me here.", said the swordsman, his face burning.

"Fufufu, thank you very much for rescuing my husband, Mr. Pell."

"My pleasure, I see you and the Princess Vivi have been reacquainted, Nico Robin." The guard leveled a suspicious look at the woman in question, causing Zoro to stiffen in response. The swordsman's hand drifted to his katana, readying for any attack the Zoan type dared to aimed at his wife and daughter.

"Yes, we have Pell.", said Vivi, giving her guard a serious look. "Now why don't we sit down and enjoy this meal." At this the royal turned to her former enemy before finishing. "Together." The men relaxed at the friendly look the two women shared, following the ladies they had sworn to protect to the table along with the remaining Straw Hats as they sat down to enjoy a shared meal. Robin smiled as she placed Olivia in the seat between her and Zoro. She wasn't naive enough to think that all of her past transgression were forgiven that easily, but the Alabastans were giving her a chance, one that she intended to make the most of during their stay in the desert country.

**A/N:** Just a quick extention of the Alabast chapter for DjGinsu13. This is the second chapter posted today by the way. 2/3/15


	49. Reaction to a Reaction

"Wait Luffy, Olivia-chan still isn't here!", yelled Sanji, stabbing the rubberman's outstretched hand with a fork.

"Ow Sanji! I just wanted a little bite.", whined the captain as he shook his injured hand, hoping to make the pain lessen.

"She probably overslept Sanji, I'll go check on her.", said Robin, rising from the table.

"Thank you, Robin-chwan."

The historian wound her way through the Thousand Sunny to her eleven-year old's bedroom, knocking on the hard wood door as she approached, courtesy of her flower hands. "Olivia, it's time for breakfast.", called Robin. She waited for a response and upon hearing none entered the girl's room. _Silly girl, probably stayed up 'til dawn reading again. I should have a talk with her abo- _Robin's thoughts were cut short when her eyes fell upon her daughter's writhing form in the middle of her bed. "Olivia!" The girl tossed and turned under her sheets, a sheen of sweat glistening on her exposed face and arms, as she gritted her teeth in pain. "Olivia, Olivia look at me. Sweetie, what's wrong?" By now, the distraught mother had already sent a clone to alert her husband and the ship's resident doctor, while she tried to gain some sort of information from Olivia as she fought some internal pain.

"It...h-urts.", choked out the girl in between labored breaths.

"What does?"

"Ahh! Make it stop!", begged Olivia, tears further clouding her vision.

"Robin, what's going on?", yelled Chopper as he rushed into the bedroom, followed quickly by Zoro and the rest of the Straw Hats.

"Livy!", cried Zoro, barging past his concerned crew mates to Olivia's bedside.

"I don't know. She has a fever and is in pain, just do something Chopper.", said Robin. "It's alright Olivia. E-everything will be okay, Mommy's here."

"Olivia, I need you to tell me what part is causing you discomfort.", asked Chopper authoritatively, his medical professionalism taking over.

"S-stomach."

"How long as this been going on?", asked the reindeer, his human hands probing the girl's sides for signs of sensitivity.

"A few...hours." breathed Olivia.

"Why didn't come get someone Olivia, or yell for help?", asked Robin angrily, her worry increasing by the second.

"I thought it...would...past. Got worse...instead."

"Dang it Livy, this is serious! You could d-", started Zoro, before clamping his mouth shut. The damage was already done though as Robin glared at him with her tear-filled eyes. "Robin I didn't mean th-"

"The most common causes of stomach pain, fever, and nausea are the flu, appendicitis, ulcer, internal parasite, and third trimester pregnancy symptoms in descending order of likelihood."

"Where would she of pick up a parasite?", wonder Usopp aloud.

"We can safely rule out the last one too.", said Nami.

"The others as well, I just gave Olivia a check up a few days ago and we've been out at sea this entire time."

"So what the hell is wrong with her?", shouted Zoro. "She's clearly in pain." As if in response, Olivia whimpered then, a pitiful sound reminiscent of a wounded animal.

"Think Chopper fast.", begged Robin, her hands nervously stroking her daughter's burning face while the girl moaned.

"Wait, I have an idea!", yelled the reindeer transforming into his natural animal form and racing out of the room.

"Where's he going at a time like this?", asked Sanji irritably.

"Chopper's the best doctor in the world, we need to trust his judgment.", said Luffy solemnly, his straw hat shading his eyes. Inside he was just as worried for his tiny friend as the others were, but as captain he knew his role was to be the pillar of support as they put their faith in Chopper's medical knowledge.

"Got it!" The furry doctor raced back into the bedroom, a wastebasket with a small bottle clanking around in it hanging between his clenched teeth. Transforming to his Brain Point, Chopper jumped onto the mattress beside Olivia, uncorking the bottle as he lifted the sick girl's head up. "Okay Liv, drink this." He poured some of the unknown medicine down her throat making her cough and sputter at the bitter taste. "All of it, hurry!" Olivia tilted her head back, forcing the foul liquid down her esophagus with last bit of her strength.

"What is that Chopper?", asked Nami from the doorway, all the pirates waiting to see the little girl's reaction.

"Ipecac syrup.", answered Chopper. "Robin help me sit her up."

"Wait, that's used to induce vomiting isn't it.", asked the historian, working with the reindeer to prop Olivia up against the headboard.

"Why do you want her to throw up?", asked Zoro. The swordsman was at a lost of what to do at this point. He had no medical know-how that could be used at this point and Robin was already giving their daughter what little comfort could be offered at the moment. He had rarely felt this useless at such a critical moment for his family, and it was killing him.

"Because we need to get all the food she's eaten in the last twenty-four hours or so out of her body.", said Chopper hurriedly as he positioned the trashcan below Olivia's drooping head right as a violent tremor raked her small body.

"What the hell, did you give food poisoning Crap Cook?", yelled Zoro as he picked the chef up by his collar.

"No, no, I give her nothing but the best we have Moss Head. You know I treat her, Robin, and Nami's food with utmost care."

"It's not food poisoning.", said Chopper, as Olivia shuddered again, the contents of her stomach emptying into the wastebasket in her lap.

"It's okay Olivia. It will be over soon.", comforted Robin, pulling this girl's hair away from her with one hand as the other rubbed circles on her hunched back.

"Then what is it?", asked Franky dumbly.

"An allergic reaction, right Chopper.", answered Robin without taking her eyes off of Olivia.

"That's the most logical explanation I can come up with. I'll need to monitor her vitals for the next twenty-four hours, but this should alleviate her stomach pain, and cause her fever to break if I'm correct.", answered Chopper as he steadied the bin for his young friend as she heaved again.

"Wait, so what's she allergic to?", wondered Usopp. "She hasn't even eaten anything since last night and we had crab cakes with those little raviolis in the pink sauce that Brook and Nami love, but she's had all that before."

"Allergic reactions can be delayed by several days, especially those concerning food. We need to review everything that Olivia's body has taken in for the last three days at least, then we can narrow down newly introduced food items that could of caused this.", responded Chopper.

"Well, that won't take too long. All we have to do compile a list of the last ten or so meals we had.", said Nami.

"Yeah, and then once Olivia-chan is feeling better we can asked if she's ever eaten the things on the list before.", agreed Sanji.

"I'll get the chalkboard out of the workshop, that way we can list out all the ingredients from Sanji-bro's dishes.", offered Franky.

"I know what it is.", said Olivia, bringing her throbbing head up.

"Here Baby, lay down.", said Robin, quickly moving the trash bin off her lap and lowing her shivering body under the covers. "What do you think your allergic to?"

" Yesterday when Uncle made those waffles with the berries on top for breakfast, mine tasted kinda weird."

"What do you mean Olivia-chan, I made them how I always do?", asked Sanji worriedly.

"No, they tasted really spicy, but not like how your spicy food usually tastes. This was something different. I don't think you've ever put it in my food before.", said the preteen.

"Ehm.", squeaked Usopp.

"What Usopp?", asked Zoro.

"N-nothing Zoro, I have no idea what your talking about. You're acting weird. Is it hot in here?", stuttered the sniper as the swordsman and chef cornered him.

"What the hell did you do to Olivia-chan's food you crappy sniper?"

"Start talking Usopp.", threatened Zoro.

"I, I, I, it was Chopper's fault!", cried the sharpshooter. "Please don't kill me."

"No, Luffy's the one that bumped the shelf and knock the bottle in.", cried Chopper indignantly.

"Someone tell me what's going before I throw all of you morons off the ship for the sea kings to feed on."

"We're sorry Zoro. I didn't know it was Liv's food that we messed up.", apologized Luffy.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we were playing tag before breakfast while Sanji went to tell everyone that breakfast was ready, and Chopper jumped on the counter.

"Uh huh."

"So I stretched my arm to catch him and knocked one of the spices off the shelf above the stove and it landed in the mixing bowl."

"We didn't want Sanji to not let us eat, so we just took the bottle out, but the powder was already spilled in the batter. We didn't know Olivia would end up being allergic to it, otherwise we would of told Sanji about it instead of throwing the bottle off the side of the ship.", added Chopper guiltily. We're sorry Olivia."

"Yeah, really sorry.", agreed Usopp, still quivering under the cook's threatening grip.

"It's okay, you guys didn't mean to make me sick.", whispered Olivia. "And I feel a lot better now anyway."

"No!", shouted Luffy.

"Luf-", started Zoro.

"We hurt one of our nakama because we were irresponsible. That means we have to be punished.", said Luffy sternly. "Right Nami?"

"Right, and I think that no meat or sweets for the next two weeks is fair."

"Two weeks!", cried Chopper.

"And no allowance when we dock at the next island for the three of you, not that you'll need it since you're on guard duty and night watch for the next month.", added Nami.

"A month!", shouted Usopp.

"Or you could come outside with me and receive your full punishment right now.", said Zoro, his hand pumping Wado in and out of its sheath.

"N-no thank you.", agreed the pair.

"Olivia-chan, did your waffles have a sort of nutty undertone along with the heat."

"Yeah, they did. How did you know that?"

"I'll have to check my spice rack, but my guess would be cumin is what these idiots knock into the batter.", said the chef. "I rarely use the spice since Marimo complained about the flavor last time I used it in a curry, and Chopper doesn't care for spice at all."

"Your fever seems to have gone down Olivia.", said Robin, her forehead resting against her daughter's.

"I'll stay here and keep watch over her, just to make sure we're right about the cumin causing this.", offered Chopper.

"Same, I'm not leaving my little girl's side while she's sick in bed.", said Zoro.

"I assume that goes for you as well Robin-chan?", asked Sanji, pulling out his lighter.

"Yes, as long as Olivia needs me, I'll remain here."

"Why don't I bring the plates of food in here, that way all of us can stay by Olivia-chan's side while we eat.", offered the cook.

"Great idea Sanji-kun, I'll help you carry everything.", said Nami.

"You're so sweet Nami-swan, my love. I'll be sure to bring you some herbal tea to help calm you stomach as well Olivia, my darling.", cooed Sanji as he followed the redhead out the door.

"Thanks Uncle. Mommy?"

"What is it Baby?"

"Will you sing for me?", asked the girl shyly. "It makes me feel better."

"Only for you, my love." Olivia closed her tired eyes, soothed by her mother's gentle voice as the other pirates sat quietly, enjoying Robin's soft lullaby. After the crazy morning full of panic, the Straw Hats were happy to simply relax and let the gentle music of Robin's voice calm them while they waited for the chef and navigator to return.

**A/N: LegendaryOrigin's** requested one-shot of a sick Olivia. Three chapters is one day has to be some kind of record (at least for me), but when ideas hit it's kinda hard to hold off on writing, especially when I have fans as awesome as you guys! Hope you guys enjoyed today's chapters (47-49), and thanks to **LegendaryOrigin and Sketcher1994** who have already reviewed th first two, you guys make me smile every time I hear from you! You two really are the best, so happy I get the chance to talk with you every update! :) P.S. **LegendaryOrigin** Glad to hear I'm still your favorite writer, and don't worry about coming up with requests, getting to hear from you every chapter is enough, my friend!


	50. By Your Side

"It's looks like her fever has stabilized. This aspirin should help her temperature go down, other than that all we can do is monitor her condition and make sure she stays hydrated.", said Chopper, transforming out of his human form.

"That's it? We just sit here and do nothing?"

"Zoro, a body takes time to heal. Besides, as long as Robin's fever doesn't get any higher everything will be fine.", assured the doctor. "We should let her rest no-"

"No. I mean, I'll stay here with her. You know just to make sure.", said the swordsman, pulling a seat up beside the archaeologist's bed.

"Alright, I'll come check on you guys in a couple hours. Come get me if you feel her heating up or getting worse."

"Yeah, sure thing.", replied Zoro, his eye never leaving his bedridden girlfriend. _It's fine, Chopper said it wasn't anything serious, just a little fever. _Zoro reached out, letting his calloused hand brush away the damp strands of hair the clung to Robin's forehead as he felt her flushed skin. _She's still pretty warm. Why the hell isn't that aspirin kicking in yet?_ Grabbing the moist rag off the nightstand, Zoro dunked the cloth into the bucket of ice water beside him before ringing it out and placing it on the historian's burning skin. Robin shivered as the cold liquid ran down her face as Zoro gently dabbed at her neck and cheeks before placing the cloth over her forehead.

"You don't need to look so worried, it's just a fever Zoro.", said Robin weakly.

"You should of put on a jacket when that cold front came in yesterday.", responded the swordsman.

"I thought only those with weak hearts are susceptible to the cold.", joked Robin.

"Everything has an exception."

"Oh really."

"Yeah, like I wouldn't be sitting here taking care of any of the others if they were sick in bed, but you're the exception."

"Fufufu, and why do I get the pleasure of being nursed back to health by the Great Roronoa Zoro?"

"Tch, I'll let the sarcasm slide since you're delirious from the fever, and you know why Woman.", huffed Zoro, his cheeks tinging a pale pink.

"Yes I do, but I enjoy hearing it nonetheless."

Zoro leaned forward, bracing his arms on the mattress beside Robin's head as she tilted her face to meet his approaching lips. The swordsman eagerly pressed his lips against Robin's slightly chapped ones, while she brought her pale arms up and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him closer. "Because I love you, Nico Robin.", said Zoro after they broke apart for air. He then pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose, reclaiming his seat beside her bed and grabbing a water bottle off the nightstand.

"Hmm, I love you too.", sighed Robin, settling back down under her thick covers. As she adjusted herself into a comfortable a position a chill came over her, making her body tremble as it shivered in response. "Zoro?"

"Hey, you need to drink some of this. Chopper said to make sure you don't get dehydrated.", said the sword wielder as he held the open bottle to her lips. Robin obediently drank as her boyfriend cradled her head in his large hand and held the water bottle to her lips.

"Zoro.", tried Robin again after he was satisfied that she had had drank enough.

"Yeah, what is it Robin?"

"I'm cold."

"Here, I'll go get you some more blankets from the storage room.", said Zoro, hurriedly rising from his seat.

Robin bloomed a couple hands out of the floorboards to halt his steps. "Actually, I was hoping you would warm me up."

"Oh.", said Zoro dumbly. "I, I can do that." Turning back around and kicking his boots off, Zoro carefully lifted up the archaeologist's sheets and slid into bed beside her on his back. Robin pressed against the young man's side, making blush as he hesitantly brought his arms around her waist and began rubbing. He continued stroking her damp skin until the goosebumps had faded away. "Is that better?"

"Yes, thank you Zoro.", replied Robin, burying her face against the swordsman's neck.

"No problem. Why don't you get some rest, your body takes time to heal."

"I believe you stole that particular piece of advice from Dr. Chopper.", teased Robin.

"Doesn't make it any less true, so go to sleep already.", huffed Zoro.

"Will you stay here with me?", asked Robin quietly.

"Looks like you really are delirious if you're getting this sappy.", laughed Zoro as he pulled her closer against his scarred chest.

"Maybe.", agreed the historian a little sadly.

"Tch, you don't have to ask Robin. I'm staying right here with you.", said Zoro. _Forever. _He brought his hand up and removed the now lukewarm rag off her forehead before pressing a kiss to the noticeably cooler skin. "Hey, I think your fever broke.", said Zoro, looking down at his girlfriend's face. She already fast asleep though, a content smile gracing her lips as she slumbered against the swordsman. _Tch, and she says I'm the one who's always falling asleep, _thought Zoro, snuggling closer to his girlfriend as he let the sound of her steady breathing rock him to sleep.

**A/N: **Yea! Chapter 50! Can't believe how far this series has come, and so quickly. Thanks to everyone who has been following me since the beginning, hope you all enjoyed this milestone chapter of _Family Time_. Decided to indulge myself a little bit with this cute scenario that had been rolling around my head for awhile, and what better way than making it Ch.50, and right after a sick Livy chapter! P.S. Thanks to **DjGinsu13** for your latest reviews, I don't know if I deserve to be showered with as many compliments as you've given me, but I really appreciate the time you take to leave them for me.:)


	51. It's Just a Normal Day

"Ow, what was that for?", asked Zoro, holding the lump on his head.

"Why aren't you doing anything special today?", asked Nami angrily.

"What do you mean, what's today? Ow! Stop hitting me, witch!"

"Stop being an idiot then and I won't have to. Today's your anniversary, stupid.", said the navigator as she twirled her Clima-Tact threateningly.

"Oh that, yeah I know.", replied Zoro calmly, still rubbing his aching head.

"What do you mean you know?"

"It's MY anniversary Nami. You know I was kinda there when Robin and I got married, it's not like I would forget something like that."

"Then why are you acting like it's just another day? You should go out on a date, and buy her flowers, and you know act like a married couple.", huffed Nami in exasperation.

"Yeah, because you know so much about being married.", said Zoro, his hand coming up to stop the redhead's swing. "Hehe, I told you to stop that.", laughed the swordsman as he knocked the weather staff out of Nami's reach. " And for the record it is just another day to us."

"Why?"

"Because after today we're still gonna be married. Today just marks another year of what it's gonna be like for the rest our lives, so it's not a big deal."

"But..."

"Me and Robin don't need some date to come up on the calendar for us to know that we love each other, and that we'll still love each other the year after this one, and the year after that, and so on."

"So that's it, no presents, no celebration?", asked Nami.

"I can buy Robin a present whenever I feel like it, but it's not like she'd want something anyway. She's not a greedy devil woman like you are."

Nami clenched her fist, letting the tension build in her arm before throwing a punch at the laughing swordsman's smug face. "You definitely deserved that one, moron."

"It was worth it. Oh, and we did celebrate.", said moss head cockily, standing up to stretch.

"What are you talking about, you guys haven't done anything all morning? In fact I haven't even seen Robin since breakfast."

"Yeah, she decided to take a nap after OUR shower."

"What does that have to d-...Ugh, gah Zoro! I don't wanna hear about your sex life!", yelled the blushing navigator.

"Hehe, you're the one that wouldn't let this go, I was just trying to put your mind at ease."

"Gah, you are such a jerk! I'll never understand why Robin would want to be with a selfish, muscle head like you!", called Nami as she walked away from her still laughing crew mate.

"Why must you always poke at Nami-san like that? You know it'll only get you hurt.", said Robin as she approached her husband from behind.

"She started it. So how was you nap?"

"Very refreshing. How was your workout?", asked the archaeologist as she took a seat on the swordsman's lap, laying her head on his shoulder.

"You mean the one I did after breakfast, or the one we did together?", teased Zoro, pressing kisses against the historian's neck as his hands slipped under her blouse to rub the smooth skin of her sides.

"Hmm, I'm pretty sure I know how the first one went."

"Why don't you refresh my memory then?", asked Zoro, bringing his hands down to her hips as she straddled his legs. Robin's tilted her head down, meeting the swordsman's waiting lips in a heated kiss as her long fingers threaded through his moist hair. The couple moved in perfect sync, their bodies totally in tune with their partner's as they held onto each other.

"Is that sufficient, Zoro-kun?", whispered Robin seductively into the swordsman's ear.

"For now. So, is there anything in particular you want to do today?", asked Zoro as Robin replaced her head on his shoulder, his arms wrapping instinctively around her waist to hold her steady.

"Hmm, why don't we take Olivia out and do something in town, just the three of us.", suggested the historian, nuzzling Zoro's neck as he held her close.

"That sounds nice. Maybe we'll find a bookstore, and you two can pick out some new ones to read together."

"Yes, she's been making quick work of our library even since she learned how to read."

"Well, she is your daughter, so that's no surprise."

"OUR daughter.", corrected Robin.

"Yeah, our daughter.", agreed Zoro, pressing a kiss to his wife's forehead as she rested against him.

Nami came back around the corner looking to give the swordsman a piece of her mind once again, but stop at the sight of him and her best friend. The two were holding each other in their arms while they simply chatted, content smiles gracing their lips. Nami turned away, leaving the happy couple to themselves. _Maybe that lazy bum is onto something. I guess once you find that person, everyday is special...b_e_cause_ _everyday you get to be with them._

** A/N: LegendaryOrigin's** requested anniversary one-shot**. **Thanks to all of you guys for the amazing feedback I received for Ch.50! I not only got to hear from my regulars like** LegendaryOrigin, megaME, Sketcher1994, miranda and DjGinsu13**, but also some first time reviewers like **rebecca18, AhnYuri, Rozora Cullen, and asavage200,** so thanks to all of you awesome people for the kind feedback. Just a head up, since so many people have requested it, I'm working on chapters of Olivia meeting Shanks, Mihawk, and Crocodile. Also, I have some one-shots that I will be posting individually since they are a little different than the_ Family Time_ series, like _Relationship Rivalry and Celebration During Separation. _So be on the lookout! :)


	52. Different Ending and a New Beginning

It had come and gone over the years. There one night, so real and vivid she could of sworn it was happening right before her eyes even after awakening, and on others it seemed as if it was only a shadow. One that tricked her mind as it danced along the wall, bringing back her darkest memories as she lied helplessly, unable to fight an enemy that only existed inside her tortured psyche. But Robin knew it was the same dream. It had morphed throughout the years, growing with each new demon that haunted her, but she knew. As a child it was the overwhelming fear that gripped her hours after awakening, making her tiny body shake as she fought to choke down her tears with laughter. As a teen it was the bitter acceptance for the lot she had been cast, and the numbness only years of conditioning could bring her as she reached adulthood. Only now, twenty-two years after the dream had first started did she look forward to it as she fell asleep, the ending made it worthwhile.

The beginning had always been the same, bombs shaking the earth under her tiny eight year old feet as she ran to a home that no longer existed. Her body aged as she continued running, and then hands started clawing at her adolescent form while faces of the traitors she had been forced to work for flashed before her eyes. All of them smiling at her pain, their greedy laughs at the thought of what she could offer them filling her mind before they all formed into one man. She didn't run at this part. The darkness the world knew as Nico Robin, the monster they saw her as didn't run when Crocodile appeared, she had accepted her fate at this point. She saw the casualties of her missions as she calmly walked beside the scarred man, and then the cold pain in her chest came. She would look down to find his hook poking through her chest before she was thrown into the water. Then she was drowning, her lungs straining against the prison of her rib cage as she faded. The light in her eyes dimming by the second as the world became engulfed in black, then came the ending.

She stopped sinking. She watched the sky getting closer as she was propelled out of her watery grave as eight individual hands began pushing her from below to the surface. A large metal one pressing into the small of her back while two soft ones, one male and the other female, pressed against either of her calves. A gentle furry one on her right thigh contrasted greatly with the brittle boniness of the one on the left, and and the dark-colored one in the center of her spine. The last two always stuck out more to her, the strength she felt as they propelled her up and the heat of their flesh as their warmth traveled throughout her body were different from the others. One of them managed to hold her entire head in its palm, the fingers stretching beyond normal human reach as it supported her. The last one was placed directly under her heart, steady as it slowed the frightened rhythm of her own heart with its strong, reassuring beats.

Then she was in her current body, swaying gently in the swordsman's strong arms as he ran his hands over her skin, soaking up the contact as they danced to the same unheard music. That was the part she woke up from now, safe and secure in the embrace of the man that had claimed her heart and had offered his in return.

"Something wrong, Robin?", asked Zoro tiredly, tightening his grip around her waist after feeling her awaken suddenly.

"No, just a dream is all.", answered the historian, reaching to stroke his short green hair as he lay against her chest.

"Was it a bad one?"

"No, not anymore.", said the woman with a smile.

"What do you mean not anymore?", asked the sleepy swordsman, his mind still foggy from sleep.

"The ending is different now then what it used to be, but we can talk about this later. Go back to sleep for now, Zoro-kun."

"Yeah, okay." Zoro tilted his head up to press a kiss below the archaeologist's jaw before rubbing his face against her soft chest as he settled back down to sleep. "Night Robin.", yawned Zoro, already drifting off.

"Good Night Zoro." Robin watched as the young man sleeping against her quickly fell back to sleep, his breathing evening out almost immediately with a smile on her face. _You gave a different ending to my story than the one I thought was set in stone, Zoro. You showed me that my dream didn't have to end in the darkness of my past, that I could have a future with you and our nakama. _Robin turned her head towards the wooden crib that sat a couple feet away from the Roronoas' bed then, watching the rise and fall of her infant daughter's tiny chest as she slept. _That even a woman like me could create something beautiful and innocent, that I could have a family of my own. We have our own story now because of you, one that's just starting out, but I know that the ending will stay the same, that you'll be by my side. _"I love you, Zoro.", whispered the historian, pressing a kiss to the sleeping man's forehead before closing her eyes, letting sleep take her.

**A/N: **For **megaME** who wanted more Robin thinking about Zoro. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter even though it's a little different then how I normally write, at least for this series. Thank you for the sweet reviews, **AhnYuri, Otaku-SIG, Guest, DjGinsu13, Sketcher1994, rebecca18, LegendaryOrigin, and megaME. **I really don't deserve the amount of praise you guys give me, but thank you so much because it makes my day every time I get to hear from you amazing people!


	53. Information Gathering?

"So will you tell me where we're going now?"

"Not yet, just wait and see."

"With you leading I'm afraid that could take hours, and Nami asked us to find information about this island."

"Haha, very funny Robin. I already scouted the area earlier with Chopper so I know where I'm going.", assured the moss head.

"That isn't a very good defense seeing as you still get lost on the way to our bedroom."

"Hey that was like one time and it was late at night.", defended Zoro.

"Of course it was.", said the archaeologist in a patronizing tone.

"And I had to run all around the island with Luffy after he made a scene in town and drew the Marines' attention that day.", added Zoro.

"My poor swordsman.", cooed the archaeologist, reaching out and running her fingers through his hair as they continued walking.

"Tch, whatever."

Robin looked at the cute pout on the swordsman's face with a little guilt, she forgot that underneath all that pride and muscle that Zoro could be rather sensitive at times. Leaning in, Robin placed a quick kiss on his cheek before pulling his arm to her chest as her head came to rest on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Zoro, I didn't mean to upset you, especially after you went through all the trouble to find this unknown place.", apologized the historian.

"Gah, don't start feeling all guilty, woman. Besides, I can't exactly be upset that I married a perfect woman who doesn't have any faults I can tease her about." responded Zoro with a smile, giving his wife's hand a squeeze.

"Fufufu, I have plenty of faults, Zoro-kun, and I'm far from perfect."

"I can already tell you you're wrong, but go ahead and tell me all these 'faults' you supposedly have."

"I'm stubborn."

"I admire how determined you are, and the fact that you don't take crap from anyone no matter what.", said Zoro proudly.

"Hmm, my sense of humor is rather morbid."

"You're realistic."

"I'm terrible at letting people know how I feel and what I'm thinking."

"So you're not as easy to get to know as most other people at first. You're well worth the effort it took to get you to finally let us in though, and for the record you're pretty easy to read now."

"Oh really.", asked the historian. "So you can tell exactly what I'm thinking?"

"Yep.", answered the swordsman cockily.

"Tell me, what's on my mind right now?", asked the raven-haired woman sexily.

"This." Zoro swiftly slipped his arms around the older woman's waist, lifting her up by her hips as he covered her mouth with his own. Robin wrapped her legs around the swordsman as her back was pressed against a tree trunk, Zoro's lips moved across her neck and face hungrily before meeting her waiting lips again. He brought his hands upward over Robin's torso, letting the pressure of his chest hold her up as they continued kissing. Zoro smirked as he felt Robin lean forward after him as he pulled back in an attempt to speak. "So, was I right?", teased the swordsman, already knowing the answer. Instead of answering, she simply pulled the swordsman's mouth back towards her own, sliding her tongue over his lips until he obediently opened his mouth to her, allowing her to soak up the familiar metallic taste of his mouth. "You know...this...will be...much...more enjoyable...after we get to the place.", said the swordsman in between kisses.

"I'm finding it quite enjoyable right here.", responded Robin.

"Trust me."

"Alright then." Robin went to unlock her legs from around Zoro's waist, but he was already walking again, his hands moving under her thighs to support her weight. "Zoro, I'm perfectly capable of walking the rest of the way."

"I know, but I like this better."

"Do you intend to carry me all the way to this mystery location?"

"Yeah, we're almost there anyway."

The pair continued making their way through the forest, Zoro looking around occasionally for the slashes he had used to mark the path as he continued the trek while Robin alternated between taking in the beautiful surroundings and sucking on Zoro's neck. She laughed as she felt his hands sliding up her legs to her rear after her last round of teasing him with kisses on his neck and jaw.

"I'm starting to think you only wanted to carry me so that you would have an excuse to feel me up.", said Robin.

"You started it, and since when do I need an excuse?", asked Zoro, squeezing the archaeologist's firm bottom.

"Fufufu, I suppose you right, I've never been able to resist you, Mr. Swordsman."

"What? You definitely hit on me first."

"I think you're mistaken, Zoro-kun."

"You're telling me that all that teasing you did, laying out half-naked while I was training on deck, and coming up to 'read' while I was on watch wasn't flirting?", asked Zoro.

"No more than you supposedly getting lost and finding me while we were restocking and I seem to remember you enjoying staring at me quite often."

"Maybe, but what about after we started dating?"

"You said that you were in love with me and then we kissed for the first time, but you clearly initiated the conversation that led to that."

"Yeah but, you definitely came on to me first, like when I had to help you out of the shower.", challenged Zoro.

"I had broken my ankle, there wasn't exactly a lot I could do about that."

"Okay fine, I may have started it, but it's still your fault.", acquiesced Zoro.

"How so?"

"Well it makes sense why I would be attracted to you, I mean your smart, your personality is similar to mine, I think your dark sense of humor is cute, and your practically the definition of beautiful.", started the swordsman.

"Just like it makes sense that I was attracted to you. You're loyal to fault, we share similar characteristics as you mentioned, you've always been honest with me, and I admire how hard you worked to obtain your outstanding physique."

"I guess it's a tie. Hehe, neither of us ever stood a chance did we, we're just too perfect for each other."

"Agreed.", said Robin, laying her head on Zoro's shoulder as she nuzzled his neck.

"Hey, hang on tighter, you have to climb a little to reach this place."

"Would you like me to get down, Zoro-kun?"

"Nah, just stay like that. I don't want you falling or anything.", said the green-haired man as he started climbing the rocky outcropping.

"Where are we heading to?", asked Robin curiously.

"That cave about ten meters above us."

"A cave?"

"Yeah, there's a natural hot spring in it and there's a slit in the ceiling above it, so sunlight keeps it lit all day.", answered Zoro as he brought them closer to the opening.

"And you had plans for us once we got there?", asked Robin, her husband's words from earlier making much more sense.

"I figured we could come up with something entertaining once we got there." They were now at the cave entrance. "Here, you climb in first, Robin." The historian obeyed, turning her upper body around so that she could pull herself inside the cave before letting go of Zoro's body with legs. Once safely inside, she moved back and watched the swordsman easily climb inside after her. Robin looked towards the inside of the cavern seeing a pale light illuminate a small pool of water a hundred feet or so from the entrance. "So what do you think?", asked Zoro, slipping his arms around the archaeologist's waist from behind, his hands fiddling with her belt.

"I thought you were able to read me so easily that you can tell what I'm thinking?", teased Robin.

Zoro moved around to the front of her then, slipping his hands under her tank-top and lifting it over her head. He leaned in then, stopping just before their lips touched, letting their breaths mix together. "You're thinking about how great of a husband I am for finding this place, and you're getting impatient for me to kiss you.", responded Zoro smirking as he held his position and stared into Robin's azure-colored eyes.

"Right again, Mr. Swordsman.", agreed Robin, closing the space between them.

**A/N: megaME's **request of what happened at the hot spring I mentioned in Ch.10. Also, glad to hear you guys enjoyed the last chapter so much since I was kinda nervous about it due to it being a little different from how I usually write for this series. Thanks so much for all the reviewing, I think I've picked up a few new regulars! To **rebecca18, **I get the main point of you review even if your English isn't that great. And **Sketcher**, don't you apologize for being a day late on reviewing when you take the time to review every chapter I write and are normally the second person to review:), right after **LegendaryOrigin **who is consistently first:).


	54. Snow Day

"Mommy."

"Just one more second, Olivia.", answered Robin, continuing her task.

"Mommy.", whined the girl again.

"Hold still, Sweetie."

"Mommy, I want to go play.", pouted the five year old as her mother continued dressing her.

"And I don't want you catching a cold from playing in the snow without being properly dressed.", responded the historian, tugging a knit beanie over Olivia's dark locks while her flower hands wrapped a matching scarf around the little girl's neck.

"Can I go now?", asked Olivia, testing out the maneuverability of her current outfit. "I feel all puffy like when Chopper uses his Guard Point.", laughed Olivia as she moved her arms up and down.

"Good, now you will be plenty warm even outside."

"So we can go play with Daddy now?", asked the girl eagerly.

"You go on ahead, I'll be out there in a few minutes."

" 'Kay, bye Mommy.", said Olivia, throwing her arms around her mother's neck and kissing her cheek before running out of the bedroom.

"Be careful.", called the archaeologist, although she knew Olivia was already too far away to hear.

The little Roronoa wound her way through the Sunny's interior, checking rooms periodically to see if any of her family was still inside while she headed for the door leading out to the snowy deck. She had never had the chance to see snow before, let alone play in it, and the anticipation was almost more than her small body could take as she pushed open the wooden door to see the Straw Hats rolling around in the white powder, their laughter ringing in the air.

"Hey Liv, hurry and come play with us!", call Luffy from his place on Chopper's back as he put a massive snowball atop two larger ones. "We're building a snowman!", added the happy reindeer, reveling in the chilly weather. It wasn't often that the doctor got the chance to experience his natural climate and feel so at home since he had set sail all those years ago with Luffy, so days like this were always a gift.

Olivia fought to get her short legs through the deep powdery substance as she headed down to the lower deck, trying to keep her balance on stairs she couldn't tell were there. Seeing her struggle Zoro walked over to her, picking her up easily and placing her on the somewhat clear deck. "There you go, Livy."

"Thanks Daddy." said the little girl, beaming up at her father.

"Where's your Mom?"

"She said she'd be out in a second."

"Alright, you wanna go help Luf-" Smack. Zoro paused after a ball of cold slush smacked him square in the face, brushing it off carefully before opening his eye to look around.

"You're gonna pay for that Usopp.", said the swordsman dangerously. He knew no one else had that good of an aim aside from the sharpshooter.

"Ah, help me! Zoro's gonna kill me!", screamed the sniper, running to find cover.

"Hey Zoro!", called a male voice. The swordsman turned around just as yet another snowball came flying towards him, covering his face in frost as it collided with its target. "You've got something on your face, Stupid Swordsman!", called Sanji.

"Grr, Love Cook. I'm gon-", growled Zoro, angered at falling for such a dumb trick.

"Daddy.", said Olivia, tugging on the swordsman's coat.

"What is it Livy?", asked the swordsman distractedly.

"Will you show me how to make a snowball?", asked the girl mischievously.

"Um, yeah. See you get some snow like this.", started the green-haired man, picking up a handful of the white slush. "And then you pack it together between your hands until it's in the shape of a ball. See?"

Zoro watched as his tiny daughter picked up a small pile of snow, squeezing and rolling it between her gloved hands until it was perfectly round. "Good job Livy.", said the swordsman proudly.

"Watch this, Daddy.", whispered Olivia, heading away from the confused swordsman with her newly formed snowball. "Uncle Sanji?", asked the girl innocently, turning her big blue-green on the chef.

"Yes my darling, what can I do for you, Olivia-chan?", swooned the cook as he hurriedly knelt down to the child's height only to have a ball of icy cold slam into his face unexpectedly. Sanji opened his eyes to find the little girl giggling happily in front of him with the stupid swordsman doubled over behind her.

"That's one down, Daddy.", called Olivia excitedly.

"Haha, that's my good girl. You should, haha, see the look on your face Love Cook.", laughed Zoro.

"Shut up Moss Head! I can't believe you'd use precious Olivia-chan just because you're too stupid to come up with your own plan.", yelled the blushing cook.

"Haha, you're just mad that you fell for it.", said the swordsman as he finally gained enough control to stand up from the deck. "It's not my fault that my five-year old is already smarter than you.", added Zoro, as he picked the little girl up and kissed her cheeks. "Come on Livy, let's go get that coward of a sniper.", whispered Zoro conspiratorially, walking away from the angry cook.

"She got you good.", laughed Nami as she approached Sanji from behind. "Only five and she already knows how to trick men to get what she wants, I'm so proud."

"I'm gonna get that stupid swordsman back for that.", seethed Sanji.

"Good, because I have an idea.", said Nami with a smirk, leaning in to whisper in the cook's ear.

"Are you sure, Nami-swan?", asked the cook nervously.

"Oh yeah, just watch."

The pair headed for the upper deck while everyone was busy still playing, gathering up an arsenal of snowballs for their plan. Crouching down behind the railing, Nami pressed her ear against the door leading back inside while Sanji surveyed the deck until she heard the sound she had been waiting for. "Now Sanji."

"Hey, Crappy Swordsman! Take this!", yelled the chef as he threw several snowballs at his rival. Seeing that a couple had hit their target Sanji quickly crouched back down beside the giggling redhead, waiting for their plan to work.

"Good for Nothing Pervert.", huffed Zoro, as he gathered up some snow to form his projectiles. "Take this, Idiot!", yelled the moss head as he launched a snow barrage at the upper deck just as the door swung open. Zoro froze as he saw that the chef and navigator had dodged his attack leaving only the newly arrived archaeologist on deck, covered in snow from her husband's snowballs.

"Robin, I'm...", tried Zoro. "I didn't know you were coming out, and Love Cook..."

"Zoro.", said Robin quietly. He wasn't sure what made him more nervous, the fact that Robin was simply brushing the powdery slush from her face and hair, or how eerily calm her voice was. "I would suggest you try and run.", said the historian, still wiping her face.

"Robin...", started Zoro again, only to be interrupted by a massive snowball being dropped on his head from above. He looked up to see sakura petals falling from a spot on the Crow's Nest, and quickly realized what had happened as his wife approached him. "I'd say we're even now."

"But mine was an accident.", argued the swordsman.

"Yes, but I still ended up with snow in face. Although, if you're still unsatisfied we can continue this little game.", challenged Robin, a smirk on her face.

"You're on, but no Devil Fruit powers."

"Alright.", agreed Robin without complaint, walking past her surprised husband.

"Wait, you're okay with that?"

"Yes. Olivia?"

"Yeah Mommy?", asked the little girl, sitting up out of the snow angel she had been forming along side Chopper.

"Could you come help me play a game with Daddy?", asked the historian.

"Wait Robi-"

"Yeah! I wanna play with you, Mommy!"

"Thank you, Baby.", said Robin, dropping to her knees as Olivia ran forward, jumping into her waiting arms.

"Robin, that's not fair. You can't use Olivia against me."

"Tch, you're one to talk Moss for Brains.", said Sanji from behind the family.

"So are you backing out of the game, Zoro-kun?"

"Wait, Daddy's not playing?", asked Olivia innocently. "But I want him to play with us, Mommy.", pouted the little girl.

"Fine, let's get this over with.", huffed Zoro. _I should of just kept my mouth shut. _

"Yea!", cheered Olivia. "Mommy, look what I learned how to do.", said the child as she worked to pack a snowball.

"Now let's go get your father.", whispered Robin, her own snowball already formed.

"Yeah, let's go.", agreed the girl before running towards Zoro with her mother.

**A/N: **To **DjGinsu13, LegendaryOrigin, and megaME,** thank you guys for the awesome reviews as usual and I'm really surprised that you all remember the reference to a hot spring all the back from chapter ten as to how Olivia was conceived. Also, thanks to **Sketcher1994, , Pixalizedmario,** and my newest reviewer **BloodyME** for your sweet comments/requests. To address some of the requests I have received multiple times and haven't written yet, there's a reason. As far as _Family Time_ goes this is strictly taking place in the canonverse, so I won't be including AUs. For those of you who have asked for Olivia to have a sibling, I've thought about a character design for a younger brother, but I didn't plan on including him or any other Straw Hat babies in this particular series. Please don't take this as me saying I'll never make a story that includes these things or that I don't appreciate your requests, but as far as _Family Time _goes I think they would interfere with the story, sorry. Lastly, to requests that haven't been completed yet, I'm working on chapter ideas for quite a few requests right now, so please don't get discouraged if yours hasn't been used yet. I want my work to be the absolute best for you guys, so I won't write a chapter unless I have an idea of where I want to take it so I normally just bounce around between requests and my own little ideas that I get inspiration for. As usual hope all of you awesome people enjoyed this chapter and that this note cleared some things up. :)


	55. How We Got Here (Part One)

"Hey, Uncle Luffy?"

"What is it Liv?", asked the straw-hatted man, stretching his neck so that he was face to face with the teen from his spot on the figurehead.

"What made you want to become a pirate?", asked the girl hesitantly.

"Shishishi, what made you asked that all of a sudden?"

"I found an old photo album in the library and it had pictures of all you guys from when you were my age. It got me thinking about how everyone ended up together because you wanted them in your crew, I mean if you hadn't set sail to become the Pirate King I might not even be here. I was just wanted to know how your adventure started I guess, you know why things happened the way they did."

"You know your a lot like your mom, Liv."

"Because we both ask a lot of questions?", asked the girl with a laugh.

"Shishishi, kinda. Robin always thought differently than other people I had met, she wanted to know why things were the way they were, how stuff happened. You're like that too, Liv."

"What can you expect from two world-class archaeologists? It's our job to discover all the truths this world hold in its history, so I should probably have a good grasp on my own, don't you think?"

"I set out to sea because of a promise I made with very good friend of mine.", said Luffy, his voice taking on a more reverent tone as opposed to it's usual cheeriness. "He saved my life when I was just a kid, Shanks."

"You mean that famous pirate captain, 'Red-Haired ' Shanks?", asked Olivia incredulously.

"Uh huh, back then I didn't know he was famous, he was just a really cool guy that stopped by my village. Shanks, he was strong, and protected me, and even when people did bad stuff to him he'd just laugh it off, unless you hurt one of his friends."

"That's exactly like you, Uncle."

"You think so, I've wanted to be just like him since I was a little kid, that's why every time he came I asked him to take me out to sea as a part of his crew. But he never would. I kept trying though, I even stabbed myself in the face to prove how serious I was about being a pirate."

"What's the deal with men trying to stab themselves? First Dad and now you.", sighed Olivia.

"That's not fair, Nami stabbed herself too."

"But that was to save Usopp, and she was kinda going through a lot at the time.", defended the teen.

"It didn't work anyway, Shanks still wouldn't take me with him when he left, and said I could never be a pirate after I accidentally ate the Gum-Gum Fruit since I couldn't swim."

"Wait, how did you 'accidentally' eat a Devil Fruit?"

"I got mad after Shanks called me a little kid and I was really hungry, so I took a bite out of the fruit he had brought in this special box to get back at him. It tasted like crap though, nothing like meat."

_He just put some random thing he found in a box in his mouth? And Mom and Dad let this guy take care of me when I was little. _"So then what?"

"These mountain bandits that had messed with Shanks before started talking a bunch of crap about him and pirates, so I tried to fight them all by myself. Shanks and his crew came and took care of most of them before anything really bad happened, but the leader ran off with me and threw me in the ocean when he found out I was a Devil Fruit user." Luffy paused then, his hand coming up to bring his straw hat to his lap. "Shanks lost his left arm to a sea king to save me, he said that he had another one and that the life of his friend is more important to him than an arm. I didn't ask him to take me with him when he told me he was leaving for good, and I told him I would gather a crew better than his and become King of the Pirates."

"Is that when you got your hat?", cut in Olivia. She had seen throughout the years how special the old hat was to her uncle, and could guess why after hearing his story.

"Yep, Shanks told me to hold on to it for him until I had become a great pirate in the future."

"I think you've more than done that, I mean your the captain of the legendary 'Straw Hat Pirates', the best crew in the world."

"Next time I see him, I'll tell him that.", replied Luffy, setting his hat back on his head. _Shanks, I kept my promise, I gathered up the best crew in the world and I became a great pirate just like you. I wonder when we meet next time...will you be proud of me? _

"I hope I get to meet Shanks one day, it would be pretty awesome to meet the guy who you looked up to, Uncle."

"Hey everyone! We're approaching an island!", called Usopp from the Crow's Nest.

"Can you see any flags flying, or if any ships are docked there?", shouted back Nami. "I sure hope this one isn't full of Marines like that last one, it's so irritating how they think a bunch of grunts even stand a chance against us."

"Hey Nami, let's have an adventure on this island.", said Luffy as he jumped off the lion's head.

"Have we ever not had an adventure when we docked? I wish we could have one normal stop where we can just relax."

"What's the fun in that, and I have a good feeling about this island."

"I see one ship in the harbor, but it's massive!", called down Usopp. "It has a jolly roger with... two swords crossed and red stripes over the left eye!"

"Keep looking, and let me know if you see anything else. The last thing we need is a bunch of upstarts trying to mess with us.", yelled Nami before heading into the interior to alert the others.

"Hey Un-...Uncle?", asked Olivia, noticing the shocked expression on the rubber man's face.

_Shanks. _"Looks like you might get your wish after all, Liv.", said Luffy with a smile. _I have so much to tell you, it's been so long, but I'm ready to fulfill our promise. I'm coming, Shanks, wait for me. _

**A/N:** Okay so this is a little prequel to the Shanks chapter a lot of you have requested which in the works right now, so you have that to look forward to. Sadly I have some news for you guys, my family and I are taking a trip to California to visit my grandma so I will be gone for the next week. We're leaving tomorrow and should arrive back home on the 20th , but that Saturday I have to help with a skit/dinner my youth group is putting on, so I won't be updating _Family Time or Adventure on the Maiden Island_ until then at the earliest, but if not the next chapter will be posted on that Sunday the 22nd (probably in between 1-6 because of church services). Sorry, to make you guys wait so long for the next updates, but I hope you understand. Thanks for all the amazing feedback you guys have been giving and for your patience. I can't wait to hear your thoughts on this chapter and I'll see you guys next week!:)


	56. Titles of the Man Called Roronoa Zoro

_Kid_

They never took him seriously, not that he blamed them. He was a nobody, some scruffy-looking kid with an affinity for swords that had been abandoned into a world much crueler than he imagined, but that was going to change. Everyone would know his name, he would be the best. That was all that mattered.

_Zoro_

He was alone again. She had been his dream, the goal he had to conquer in his quest, and now she was gone. The dream he had had morphed into a promise to a friend, to her, she couldn't earn the title of 'The Best' anymore, but he could, his body was still able, still breathing, still...alive. That goal was his only tie to someone who had understood him, who had dared him to go beyond his limits and give his all to defeat her, and he would. He would defeat her by keeping the promise they made, he would be the best...for both of them.

_Pirate Hunter_

He hated the title, he didn't ask for someone to label him. Besides, he wasn't a bounty hunter by trade, it was more by necessity if anything. He had a stomach, a stomach needs food, food costs money, turning in pirates gave him money, simply as that. This wasn't the title people would know him by anyway, they would tremble at the sound of his name because no one else could compare. He would show them, he would show them who he was, and that would be the best.

_Big Bro_

He didn't blame them for tagging along with him, after all he was much stronger. The weak always flocked to those stronger than them, that's just how the world worked. He didn't ask to be put in the role as their mentor, or protector, or 'Big Bro', but he would do it. They needed him...at least for now, and he could use the company after all. They weren't her though, they didn't test him like she had or push his buttons in that infuriating way that she always could, but they needed him at the moment...just like he needed them.

_A Demon in Human Form_

He didn't care what people thought of him, they didn't matter anyway. Just faces that he couldn't care less about, meaningless. They could call him whatever they wanted for now, it didn't matter as long as he reached his goal. His name would reach the very heavens and then he would only have one title associated with his name. He knew who he was and what principles he lived by, what others thought wasn't important as long as he knew, as long as he never lost sight of who he was.

_Zoro_

It didn't make sense. Why would he choose to follow so idiot in a straw hat that spouted nonsense about being the 'Pirate King', he didn't even have a ship or crew yet? Maybe that was what made him stick by him even after he was free, they both had crazy dreams that nobody believed in. A crazy kid in a straw hat, the first person since her that he felt a connection to. Oh well, if nobody else believed in them they would believe in each other, they would reach their goals together if all went well. Even if they didn't take each other all the way to the end he didn't think he would regret taking a chance on the kid in the straw hat.

_Idiot_

This girl would be the death of him. Bossy, loud, selfish, and above all weak. She had her moments like grabbing the fuse with her bare hands to save his idiot captain, but he honestly didn't know how she had made it on her own for so long. Probably tricking weak men who let their pathetic urges cloud their judgment instead of seeing through her deception for what it was like he did. They couldn't stand each other, but Luffy clearly saw something in both of them which made him want to give her a chance, no matter how difficult she was. And that look in her eyes. She was hiding something from them, what it was he wasn't sure, but she definitely hadn't put all her cards on the table. The little minx probably had aces hidden in her sleeves if what he had see of her so far was any indication of how she operated on a regular basis. Still though, he felt drawn to help her if she would let them in, maybe because she was weak like the others had been, or maybe because he noticed the pain hidden beneath her smile just like the other girl he used to know.

_Zoro_

For someone who tried so hard to lie his way out of situations, he could be remarkably brave. Protecting his village, fighting for his girl, giving the midgets a way to look brave without getting killed, all signs of someone who was strong, but not like him. He fought for himself, to reach his goal. He wasn't completely cold, but he wouldn't let others stand in the way of his dream, of living to make sure he kept his promise, so he didn't understand him. Maybe he just hadn't found something worth giving up on his dream for yet, but he doubted that would ever happen. He had one goal, one dream, nothing else mattered if he accomplished that. The others were nice to have around but unnecessary, at least that's what he told himself when he kept leaping into unnecessary battles for their sake. He was using them as a stepping stone to his goal, they would fade away just like she had, he couldn't let himself get attached.

_Moss Head_

This one was worse than the girl. At least she had some common sense and was able to use her wits for personal gain, but this guy was pathetic. He was the kind that fell for the witch's tricks all too easily, they were nothing alike. He was willing to give his life, everything he had for the dream he had committed to, but this guy just didn't understand. They would never see eye to eye, but they would make it work for the sake of the boy in the straw hat, the one both had been willing to bet their lives on, and that had to count for something.

_Mr. Bushido_

He respected someone who was so willing to give her all for others, even if he wasn't like that. He was selfish, but he could understand the sentiment. He had cared for others before, and now he even had a group of friends that he fought to protect regardless of whether it helped him get closer to his dream or not, and a captain he followed almost unquestioningly. He would help her until it stood in the way of his dream just like the others. He would give his all until he only had his share left, the part he saved for himself, the part he couldn't lose until he had fulfilled his promise and become the best. He would fight for them as long as he could, he just hoped that was until the very end so he wouldn't have to leave them, so he wouldn't be alone again.

_Zoro_

He had never seen someone so backwards. Someone who could turn into a monster, who had the strength to destroy those who stood in his way, but wanted nothing more than to help others. He could never be a doctor. Someone who gave their all to save the life of the person who had stabbed them in the back just because of some ethics code that doctors apparently lived by. He wasn't the type to save an enemy or anything like that unless it suited him. He had his own set of principles that he lived by, but he wouldn't let some stupid sense of duty get in the way of becoming the best. They were different from each other too, but they both cared for the band of misfits they agreed to join so he would protect him, whether he agreed with him or not. He was discovering that's what friends did. He just hoped they would do the same for him.

_Mr. Swordsman_

She was smarter than the witch, had years more experience than him or any of the others, she was dangerous, she couldn't be trusted. He would watch her until she decided to show her true colors, he knew she would, they always do. That stupid smile, that look in her eye, the way she covered her mouth to pretend she was trying to hide the fact that she was mocking him, he hated it. She pushed his buttons all too easily, she was infuriating, and somehow managed to make him want to punch that sexy smirk off her face every time she caught him staring at her while simultaneously wanting to stare into her intoxicating blue eyes all day. She was just a challenge to his dream, he would forget her as soon as she left because he knew her presence had an expiration date, but for now he could enjoy the familiarity her presence brought. He would enjoy the challenge he thought he would never experience again. He didn't trust her, but he couldn't deny the strange comfort he felt every time he was near her.

_Zoro-bro_

This guy was odd, like a weird relative that you only saw a couple times a year when he would visit unexpectedly, maybe that's why he fit in so easily with their messed up family. He had baggage, regrets and pain that haunted him, but he still smiled just like their captain. He tried to make the most out of the life his mentor had given him, and now he had pledged that life to the same boy that he had back on that Marine base. They were bonded together by the ties they had chosen. He didn't know why but he knew that this guy was one of them, after all he had fought to bring Robin back to them, he was forever in this weirdo's debt now whether he liked it or not, but other than that Luffy had chosen him. He didn't understand how but his captain had a way of finding the people that needed him most and becoming whatever that person needs, just like he had done with him. He knew now he had made the right choice when he sailed off with the boy in the straw hat. He was getting closer to his dream everyday he sailed with them, and now he had something worth protecting, maybe even something worth giving up his dream for.

_Zoro-san_

At least he could spare with this one. It would be nice to have a fellow swordsman on board, although he could do with one that didn't harass Robin and that loud-mouth navigator to see their underwear every time he saw them. Perverseness aside, he respected the skeleton that had lived on for half a century alone, and unable to leave the bleak darkness they had found him in. He didn't regret getting the guy's shadow back, he was a friend now, not that there was ever a question about that.

_Mr. Swordsman_

He had failed. He had fallen for her even after promising himself that he was better than that, that he didn't have those same feelings Love Cook always spouted on about, but he was wrong. He had failed, but so had she. She was in love with him as much as he was with her. It had been a long weird friendship that had brought them to this point, but he knew deep down that they needed each other. They filled a missing piece in each other that no one else could, he loved her, a part of him probably always knew that he would. He still had a dream, he would still give his life to fulfill his promise, but he wanted to live now. He would protect her, he would make sure she never woke up crying from nightmares ever again, he would make sure she could fall asleep in his arms and feel safe, he would be whatever she needed him to be, he would love her. They were the same after all.

_Daddy_

He had been called so many things in his short life. He had started out with nothing, had dedicated his life to a single goal, carrying the weight of those he had lost and the ones he had gained on his shoulders as he moved forward. He knew he wouldn't lose himself to anyone, he was selfish after all, his dream was the most important thing, but he failed...again. That boy in the straw hat had changed him, showed him that true strength could only form when you had someone worth fighting for, someone so precious that your life didn't seem worth living if they weren't there beside you. That infuriating woman that he never trusted, he had seen the scared little girl inside of her that she had spent twenty years building a wall to protect. He loved her more than he ever thought he could, she held a piece of him that he didn't know he could give, she was what he knew he couldn't live without, he needed her. It scared him when he thought what his life would be like if he hadn't gotten on that dinghy all those years ago, if he hadn't opened his heart to possibility of relationship, if he hadn't bet on the boy in the straw hat and taken a chance on a woman he swore he would never trust. If he had made different choices, he might of still reached his goal and gained the title, but he knew he wouldn't have the most important one of all, the title the tiny girl in his arms would call him one day. He had been called so many things in his short life, at least he had one he could be proud of now.

**A/N: **Sorry to update earlier after I told you guys I would be offline for a week. My trip ended up getting canceled because my dad has the flu, which we didn't find out until driving 500 miles away from home, so I still had a busy weekend. I debated whether to post today or just keep writing and binge post on Saturday like I had said, but decided to just go ahead and update. Hope you guys like this companion chapter to Ch.52. I will either be posting the Shanks chapter next or the next chapter of _Adventure on the Maiden Island, _so you have that to look forward to. Sorry again for mix up, can't wait to hear from you guys! :)


	57. Past Presence Part 9 and 3 Quarters

"Luffy, hold up!", yelled Nami as her and the rest of the crew ran after their over-eager captain. "What's going on." The rubberman ignored her though and kept sprinting towards the massive galleon that Usopp had spotted from the crow's nest before their docking.

"I think Shanks is there.", said Olivia.

"What? Why do you think that Liv?", asked the navigator in between breaths.

"Just a hunch because of something Uncle Luffy said."

"Ugh, can't any of you Roronoas give a straight answer? It's always 'wait and see' and 'my instincts', and 'it's only a guess' with you three."

"Hehe, what's the fun in giving straight answers when you keep people in suspense?", laughed the teen.

"Robin, I hope your happy, your daughter is just as infuriatingly mysterious as you are."

"Fufufu, you've just haven't seen her when she gets all flustered and starts rambling like Zoro.", answered Robin. "It's quite adorable."

"Mom." pouted Olivia from beside her. "Don't say stuff like that."

"I'm sorry Baby, but you are cute when your face gets all red. Like right now.", teased the older woman as they continued running.

"Tch, th-that's because we're running.", tried the fifteen-year old, her face coloring even more after her mother's last comment.

"You should know by now that you can't lie to me, Olivia."

"Yeah, she's way too innocent to be deceitful like that.", agreed Nami with a breathless chuckle.

"I-I...it's not my fault. I can't just look into your eyes and lie to you."

"Thank you, that means I taught you well."

"Oh it's nothing like that, it's just all those years of you holding me while I was crying and kissing my face, and falling asleep with you that makes it hard. When I think of you I think of the person that makes me feel safe and that loves me more than anyone, so I can't exactly do something that would hurt you like lie...at least not easily.", responded the teen as the crew paused at the base of Shanks' supposed ship.

Robin smiled, pulling Olivia into a quick hug as they caught their breaths before brushing her daughter's bangs aside to kiss her forehead. Olivia grinned as her mother held her, no matter how many years went by there was something about Robin's arms holding her that somehow made everything okay. She'd have to remember to tell her that when they were away from the others, she loved her family, but they had a knack for finding things to tease each other about, and besides, she liked having some things between only Robin and her. "I love you, Olivia.", said the older historian aloud before leaning down to whisper in the girl's ear. "My perfect little girl."

"Y-yeah, I love you too.", said Olivia her cheeks tinging again as her mother kissed her cheek before heading after the others that had boarded the ship already. "Oh, and Olivia."

"Yeah."

"Your pink cheeks look very cute right now.", called Robin, looking over her shoulder and giving her fifteen-year old a wink.

"I, You, I...", stuttered the swordsman, caught off guard once again by her mother's teasing.

"Haha, you two really are too adorable together.", laughed Nami, following after her best friend. "No wonder Zoro can't say no to you guys."

Olivia stayed silent as she caught up to the older women, not trusting herself to form a cohesive sentence without embarrassing herself further. Instead she simply slipped her hand into her mother's as they walked, avoiding eye contact with her as she was led up the plank to the large ship, although she didn't have to look to know that a smile was gracing the older archaeologist's lips. One that she knew was a mirror image of the smile pulling at her mouth right now.

The ladies arrived on deck to see a large group of men including the ones that belonged to them surrounding two others that were bawling.

"Sh-Shanks, I missed you."

"Shut you, you can't cry like that. O-otherwise, I'll cry."

"You already are, Captain.", commented Ben with a smirk. He knew that the day would come when they would meet that little boy his captain had taken a shine to and saved during the war, tears made sense for such an occasion.

"Hehe, Ace and Sabo would hit me if they were here right now.", said the Straw Hat Captain as he wiped his eyes. "I want you to meet my friends, Shanks.", added Luffy as he unwrapped his arms from the red-haired man.

"Sure thing, Luf."

"This is Chopper, he's a transforming reindeer."

"I'm also the crew's doctor.", added Chopper, dancing around as the legendary pirate's eyes turned to him.

"This is Brook, he's a living skeleton that died once."

"Hello good sir, I am Luffy-san's musician and the Revive-Revive Fruit user.", interrupted the skeleton with a tip of his hat. "Now if you have any ladies here, I would like to ask to see the-"

"Shut up Moron!", yelled Nami as her Clima-Tact connected with the 'gentleman's' head.

"Shishishi, that's Nami, she's a thief, but can read the weather and maps, and stuff.", continued Luffy, as he continued around the circle.

"Hi, I'm the navigator."

"That's Usopp our sharpsh-, oh he found his dad!", observed Luffy, his eyes falling on the crying pair of sharpshooters as they embraced.

"Pop.", sobbed Usopp as he held Yasopp for the first time in years.

"My boy. Let me get a good look at you, Usopp.", added Yasopp.

"What's with all the tears.", asked Lucky Roo and Zoro simultaneously.

"That's my first mate Zoro, and he's married to Robin, my archaeologist, and that's their daughter Olivia. Zoro an idiot and gets lost a lot, but Robin and Liv are really smart.", said Luffy, turning to point out the Roronoa family.

"Hey!", yelled Zoro.

"It's not like that's not accurate, Moss for Brains.", commented Sanji, as he struck his lighter.

"Oh, and that's Sanji. He's a pervert and fights with Zoro a lot."

"Hey!", yelled the chef. "I'm the cook!"

"It's not like that's not accurate.", mocked the swordsman making the chef turn and glare at him.

"Then there's Franky, he can shoot beams because he's a cyborg."

"I'm also the maker of our beauty of a ship 'The Thousand Sunny' and function as her super shipwright.", announced the metal man, striking his signature pose.

"Hey Cap, how come we don't have any hot chicks in our crew.", asked Rockstar, eyeing the three females approvingly.

"Hey!", yelled Zoro and Sanji together, drawn out of their current argument by the potential threat to the girls. "Stay the hell away!", yelled their combined voice.

"You stay out of this!", yelled the men at each other, irritated by their unintentional joint defense.

"Stop copying me!", yelled the pair simultaneously. 

"Shut up, Idiot!", said the men together, their attention now fully back on fighting with each other.

"Are they always like that?", asked Rockstar.

"Pretty much, but they can break you like a pencil so I would suggest you leave us alone before they notice you again.", answered Nami with a smirk.

"What's with all the noise Red Hair?", called a voice from behind the crowd. The Straw Hats turned to see the Red Hair Pirates quickly part, allowing a man with piercing yellow eyes and a floating girl through.

"Hey Hawk Eye, this is Luffy, the little kid I always told you about." called Shanks.

"I've met him before Red Hair, but that answers my question. Roronoa, you're here as well.", commented the old man nonchalantly.

"Ugh, that stupid jerk is here. He's so not cute!", pouted Perona.

"What the hell are you two doing with the Red Haired Pirates?", asked Zoro.

"Is that how you greet your master after years, I see your manners still need some work as I'm sure your swordsmanship does, Roronoa."

"Tch, like I care what some decrepit old man like you thinks, I already beat you, or are you so old you can't remember that?", challenged the one-eyed man.

"Leave Hawky alone, you big stupid meanie!", yelled Perona as she floated over to the younger swordsman.

"Stay out of this, it doesn't concern you."

"Gah, I can't believe I actually helped you when you were at the castle."

"Didn't ask for it."

"You would of died, Moron!", exclaimed the ghost princess.

"No I wouldn't of."

"Yes, you would of."

"No, I would of.", said Zoro, watching as the ghost princess became increasingly more irritated.

"Why don't you an I go catch up, Roronoa. You can tell me about that family of yours.", suggested Mihawk, his golden eyes glancing towards the raven-haired women.

"Fine, as long as she doesn't come.", replied Zoro, jerking his thumb back at the floating girl. 

"Very well, Perona, wait for me to return."

"But Hawky!"

"I will return shortly, wait here.", said the old man seriously, heading back inside the ship's interior.

"Will you guys be alright for a sec while I go talk with him?", asked Zoro.

"Of course, Zoro. Go chat with your trainer.", replied Robin with her usual smile.

"Yeah, just go talk to the old guy, Dad.", encouraged Olivia.

"'Kay, I'll only be a minute.", called the swordsman as he raced to catch the former warlord who hadn't bothered to wait for him. Zoro swung open the door that led to the ship's interior to find himself in a spacious room equipped with couches and chairs, probably a meeting room like how they used the aquarium on the Sunny, he thought. "So are you a Red Hair Pirate now, or just stopping in?"

"He came across Perona and I while we were away from the castle and invited us on board for a drink and to catch up."

"That's another thing, why would you keep that annoying girl around? I was around her for two years and thought I would go insane."

"You seem different from the last time we met Roronoa.", cut in the older swordsman.

"What do mean, old man?"

"Speak with more respect for your predecessor, boy!"

"What do you mean, Sir.", shot back Zoro, through gritted teeth.

"You always had such a fierce look in your eyes back then, the look of one who has felt true happiness only to have it ripped from his grasp.", answered Mihawk. "Tell me, did you find what you had lost?"

"No. When I came to you, our crew had been split apart because we were too weak to face the enemies in the New World, and I was ticked that I hadn't been there for the people that had given me a reason to fight for something other than myself. They were my friends and I had let them down, but we're more than that now. Our crew is better because of the pain we went through to make it back to each other, that's what's held us together through everything, so no I didn't find what I lost that day at Sabaody. I found something much better.", replied the moss head seriously.

"I assume you are also referring to that woman of yours, Nico Robin."

"It's Roronoa Robin, and yeah, my family...they're everything to me.", replied the young man quietly, a gentle expression on his face.

"The path we both chose is initially a lonely one, only living for yourself, fighting day in and day out for a title that will become more and more worthless as your life goes on until you begin to wonder why it ever held any importance. I didn't ask her to stay, she chose that on her own, but nonetheless I am glad, her presence is comforting after years of solitude, I'm sure your can understand that now as well.", said the ex-warlord, turning his golden eyes on his old pupil.

"You're right, I do understand." _Robin and Olivia, Luffy, Chopper, Nami, Usopp, Brook, Franky, even Sanji, you guys made we into who I am today. I can't repay that debt, but I'll always be there, I'll protect all of you so that in the end none of us will ever be alone._

"Take it back!", yelled the familiar voice of the Straw Hat captain from out on deck, causing the two swordsman to turn in alarm.

"I said to pass it on to the next generation!", came the angry voice of Red-Haired Shanks.

"I kept my promise and became a great pirate, so take it back!"

"You stupid brat, you're ruining my awesome mentor moment! Keep the hat!"

"No, you have to take it back!"

"We should probably go check that out.", sighed Zoro.

"Agreed." The two swordsman made their way to the exit, walking out on to the deck to find both captains rolling around on deck, punching and kicking at each other.

"I said to keep it, Anchor!", yelled Shanks, snapping Luffy's elastic cheek.

"Take it back, Red Hair!"

"That's not an insult Luffy.", sighed Usopp from the sidelines.

"Green Hair!", yelled the rubberman.

"That only works against Zoro.", added the sniper, although he doubted Luffy would even understand the fine art of creating perfectly timed insults like he did.

"I told you to keep it, Anchor.", sobbed Shanks, his punch falling short of Luffy's head as tears filled his eyes.

"T-take it back, Shanks.", cried Luffy as he bawled, not even fighting to get out of the Yonko's grasp anymore.

"Luffy."

"Shanks." The two men embraced then, bawling like two children as their crews watched with a mix of awkwardness and awe at the sentimental scene.

"What's going on with them?", asked Zoro as he fought his way to his wife and daughter through the crowd of pirates.

"Luffy tried to give his hat back to Shanks because of the promise they made back at Windmill Village, but Shanks told him to keepit to pass on to someone that he believes in and invest in the next generation. Luffy got mad and punched him because then their promise wouldn't be fulfilled, then Shanks punched him back, they yelled, and then they started crying and hugging. Not sure where they stand at the moment as far as the hat's ownership goes.", replied Olivia, her calculating eyes taking in the scene with a little disdain. She wasn't one for making big scenes unless it was in a fight, public displays of emotion really wasn't her personality, she much preferred baring her emotions in the safety of their floating home surrounded by her family as opposed to strangers.

"Hey, Hawk-Eye tell Luf that it's a mentor's job to pass on a memento for the next generation.", whined Shanks as tears still streamed down his face.

"Leave me out of this Red Hair."

"Zoro, tell Shanks, that a promise is a promise. You can't just change it.", cried Luffy.

"This is your problem Luffy, figure it out.", answered Zoro.

"So the guy that inspired Uncle Luffy to become a pirate is a big crybaby, and that old man over there is the one that took your eye?", asked Olivia.

"Uh huh.", agreed Zoro. "And he wasn't that old back then.", added the swordsman defensively.

"Hehe, you guys are kinda lame."

"Hey!", shouted the four men at the teenager, making her jump.

**A/N: **So this is what I came up with for the Olivia meeting Shanks and Mihawk requests. These were both challenges because of all the other crew members being there and their reactions to being reunited with the older men, so I hope you enjoyed this 'Past Presence' even though it didn't center around Olivia's interaction with the men like the other did. I'd like to thank **LegendaryOrigin, Sketcher1994, and DjGinsu13** for the wishing me nice vacation even though it didn't happen, and hope your guys had fun seeing your families as well. Also, to **LegendaryOrigin**, about Zoro and Robin having another kid, I kinda hate the idea too. I prefer them only having Olivia since I think in their situation only having her would be more impacting and meaningful to their family since both were alone for so long (not sure if that makes sense, lol). However, I have an idea for a story, not gonna spoil anything, but it would be 'inconvenient' to the plot if they didn't have another child. And **Sketcher1994,** if you want I can publish that last chapter as a one-shot if you want to be able to favorite it, just let me know :). P.S. I'm gonna try to get better at addressing you all's comments in these notes, I get so wrapped up in writing that by the time I finish as chapter I usually forget to check my notes about what you guys have asked/said. Sorry. Thanks for the reviews as usual, you guys are amazing.


End file.
